Loyalty to Luke 2: The Sequel
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Luke is still a fugitive in the quarry after what he believed to have done, but he knows that his friends will always help him, no matter what. (Now rated T for suicide attempts)
1. In the Tunnel - Again

A few weeks after Luke and Duncan rescued the other narrow gauge engines from an avalanche at the Blue Mountain Quarry, it was Christmas Eve. The engines were buzzing, as there was to be a Christmas Party at Skarloey Station- and the narrow gauge engines were invited!

"Isn't tonight going to be great?" Peter Sam asked excitedly.

"Bah, humbug!" Duncan grunted. "I guess sae..."

"But we do have to work," Skarloey reminded them. "Otherwise we wouldn't be allowed to go."

"Won't be allowed to go to what?" An Irish accent piped up curiously.

The engines all realised something- Luke's first Christmas on Sodor was coming up, and he was very excited to spend it with his friends, though the others weren't sure how to tell him about the party. He couldn't go because he was still a fugitive, and they didn't want to risk him being sent away, but they also couldn't abandon Luke on Christmas.

"Well, it's nothing, Luke." Skarloey lied. But the little green engine looked unconvinced.

Suddenly a loud horn echoed round the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"I'm back you pathetic little metal runts!"

Duncan went red in the face and wheeshed a lot of steam in Diesel's direction.

"Quick Luke, hide!" Peter Sam insisted. So Luke obeyed, and reversed into the tunnel as quick as his wheels could carry him.

"We'd better go and see what he wants." Peter Sam whispered nervously.

Cautiously, Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam all went over to Diesel. He had been doing nothing but bully the engines all day long- and he was to work with them until Paxton was repaired.

Luke watched his friends from the tunnel. He was unhappy at the way they were being treated, but he couldn't do anything to help them. He would hear Diesel bellow at the little engines, and call them rude names, and he once even nearly drove Peter Sam to tears when Sir Handel delayed him by two minutes. It was clear that Diesel didn't want to work in the quarry, but he couldn't leave, so he bullied the little engines to show this.

...

"We're here, Diesel." Skarloey said bravely. "What is it?"

"You little steamies shouldn't be sitting round in the sidings gossiping! That's for the scrapyards!" Diesel bellowed at them.

They winced on hearing this.

"I don't want to spend any longer than I have to with you lot, so get moving!" He ordered.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into him?" Rheneas muttered to Skarloey, who glared defiantly at Diesel. And at that, they went away to do their jobs- and get away from Diesel.

...

Luke wasn't the only witness to Diesel's bullying. Rusty had been spared, because he himself was a diesel, and he usually worked with Owen anyway, so Diesel didn't bother yelling anything at him.

"It's not right!" Owen said crossly as he waited for Rusty to load his platform.

"I know. At least Luke's not being picked on- but I don't think I can stand Diesel picking on our friends much longer!" Rusty fumed. "I mean, he nearly made Peter Sam cry last week! And he said that Skarloey and Rheneas should have been scrapped!"

Owen was disgusted at this. "He should be taught a lesson."

"Yes, only we haven't got any proof to get him to back off." Rusty replied. "What we need is a trick..."

"Would it work?" Owen asked dubiously.

"Well, I don't know, but anything to show that we are not weak pathetic little engines would do nicely- so long as no one gets hurt."

"Shh, he's there!"

Sure enough, he was waiting at the bottom of the incline, waiting for his trucks.

"Come on! I have not got all day!" He roared, his horn blaring into the cold air of the mountains.

"Well someone took the wrong diesel fuel this morning." Rusty remarked sarcastically. "Lower the trucks, Owen."

"Righto, Rusty. It's going down- next stop, the bottom of the hill!"

...

Once Diesel had gone again, Rusty told the other engines- via Owen- on how they should get Diesel back for the bullying.

"Hm, we need something unexpected..." Skarloey murmured.

"Well, has anyone got anything?" Sir Handel asked, annoyed.

"Nope," Peter Sam replied glumly. "What can we do?"

The engines all sighed. It was looking quite hopeless now- Diesel would be stuck with them until the end of Christmas Eve.

...

Luke watched, wondering on how he could help his friends.

"Oh I wish I could bring some hope to my friends." He whispered.

...

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back with a sequel to...Loyalty to Luke! I thought of doing it a few days ago and I will be writing it up in due course. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I also hope you're as excited as I am. Now, the explanation is that I never actually set any times in years in the original story, so I am going to write further into this. Please review if you want to!


	2. A Three Way Fight

Luke sat alone in the darkness of the tunnel, wondering how he could help his friends. He saw them outside in the cold, white snow as Diesel bullied the others. The worst part of it all was that he was lonely, as he daren't go near the tunnel entrance when Diesel was about. Plus, he didn't have a snowplough. It wasn't too deep, but he didn't want to chance his luck. He was sick of luck- both good and bad.

"I wish I could help them," He said sadly. If it weren't for his guilty conscience and need to hide in the darkness, he could almost imagine himself as a guardian angel of sorts. But he couldn't compare himself to them, not after what had happened. No- it wouldn't be right of him. He knew that he had been punished too much to risk any more.

"That engine's a rotten one, isn't he?" Jeffrey Heron- Luke's driver-asked, as he glared at Diesel in disgust – which surprised the little green engine, as his driver was easy going a lot of the time.

"It doesn't look like he likes steamies very much, Mr Heron." Luke agreed, staring out at the snowy quarry. He watched as Peter Sam shunted some trucks along the line, but he ended up hitting Diesel on the turntable with his train.

"Hey, watch where you're shunting, you stupid steamie!" Diesel snapped.

"I...I'm sorry Diesel, it was an accident..." Peter Sam explained. He was scared of Diesel, though the others were more cross with him for how rude he was being.

"How dare you talk to our friend like that, Diesel?" Skarloey replied angrily.

"And who's to stop me?" Diesel sneered. "You're just tiny weak pathetic steamies who should be scrapped and replaced with modern diesels!"

Luke was very cross at hearing this.

"I hope Diesel gets what he deserves!" He said.

"Well, let's hope so," Richard Wilson, Luke's fireman added. "Have you noticed that he's being exceptionally rude to the steam engines? He didn't say much on Rusty at all."

"Alright now that's just not being fair!" Luke burst out. "They shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"That's just how life is – sometimes the good get the short end of the stick, whilst the bad just swan off and escape the consequences of their actions." Richard said bitterly.

The poor little green engine whimpered on hearing this. He knew that his fireman was right. He didn't face up to his actions.

Did that make him a bad engine?

...

"Are you alright, Peter Sam?" Sir Handel asked, once Diesel had slunk away with some trucks to take to Brendam Docks. He observed that his old friend was shaking.

"I'll be alright, Sir Handel." He replied.

"Don't worry about it – it was just an accident." Sir Handel added to reassure his best friend, but he was angry at how Diesel had treated Peter Sam over the whole incident.

"We should just ignore Diesel and carry on with our work." Rheneas decided boldly.

"Is something the matter?" A voice asked from beside them. They jumped and saw Old Bailey, the foreman, standing there. He looked concerned.  
"I saw that your trucks hit Diesel, Peter Sam." He said gently.

"I know, sir, and I'm really sorry, it was an accident sir. I wouldn't do it on purpose." The green engine explained.

"I would!" Sir Handel piped up angrily. "In fact, I'll do it when he gets back- no one shouts like that at my best friend and gets away with it!"

"I know it's not fair having to watch a friend being bullied, but I don't want you making it worse, alright?" Old Bailey said sternly.

Sir Handel knew better than to argue, especially when he had _that_ tone of voice.

"Alright, sir, I'll leave it be." He said sullenly, though he secretly began plotting revenge on Diesel.

"Good. Now I'll have a word with Diesel when he returns. Are you alright, Peter Sam?" The foreman asked kindly.

"I'll be alright sir." Peter Sam replied bravely, the cold air making him shiver a little.

"Good engine." He patted Peter Sam on the buffer sympathetically.

"But's it's not just me he's been bullying sir." The Kerr Stuart added. "He's been bullying everyone except Rusty."

Old Bailey frowned in disapproval. "I see. I'll soon sort that out. Now off you go, and I'll have a word with Diesel when he returns, alright?"

This made the engines feel much better, but Peter Sam decided to go and check on Luke, as none of the engines had had a chance to yet, so he reversed to the tunnel, after a quick jabber to Skarloey about the matter.

...

"Oh, hello Peter Sam." Luke said as he saw his friend approach the tunnel. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright – I just wish that Paxton was back." Peter Sam replied.

"He does seem a lot nicer than that diesel..." Luke agreed. "I heard him shout at you."

"Don't worry about it Luke. I mean, Paxton will be back soon and we'll be back to normal..." Peter Sam said reassuringly.

There was a pause.

"Peter Sam, is something wrong?" The Irish engine asked.

His cousin hesitated. "Well, actually, there is something else we should tell you. We haven't told Owen or Merrick yet, but I'll tell you now..."

"What...what is it? The quarry's not closing, is it?" Luke asked fearfully, and this made Peter Sam feel worse.

"Sort of, Luke. You see, the workmen have to go home for Christmas, so the quarry will have to close for a few days." The Skarloey Railway's Number 4 explained.

Luke's eyes widened with tears. "You mean Owen, Merrick and I are left in the quarry over Christmas?"

Peter Sam winced. That did sound very rotten, come to think of it. He wished that Luke could come with them, but that would not be a great idea.

"I know it looks bad, Luke. I wish we didn't have to do this. But with the colder weather coming, Mr Percival thinks it might be better if we were sent to the Skarloey Railway..."

Luke said nothing for a long time. Peter Sam, of course, knew that he couldn't leave Luke in the freezing quarry over the Christmas season. It just wasn't right.

"You go on, Peter Sam. I don't think I deserve to have Christmas anyway..." Luke said with a light sniff.

"Don't cry Luke... I don't want to leave you here, and neither does anyone else. But we don't know where to keep you over the winter."

"We were discussing that last night," Richard admitted "but we haven't come to a conclusion yet."

Luke said nothing for the longest time. He was clearly reflecting on something, but before Peter Sam could say anything, he saw Old Bailey heading towards the tunnel.

"Oh by Lord Stuart's falcons, Luke, Mr. Bailey's coming!"

Luke gasped in alarm, and tried to retreat into the tunnel, but it was too late.

"Peter Sam, who are you talking to?"

"The tunnel sir. I thought it was...awfully lonely?"

The other engines saw what was going on, and they were both horrified and embarrassed.

"Typical of him!" Snorted Sir Handel rudely. That engine's absolutely daft!"

"Leave Peter Sam alone- we never told Mr. Bailey about Luke!" Rheneas reminded them. "Let's just hope things work out..."

"Argh, the man's a richt softie compared to Mr Davis- I think we're safe wi' 'im!" Duncan said confidently.

"What's your name, friend?" Old Bailey called into the tunnel mouth, but the young engine was paralysed with fright. He couldn't move, and he couldn't speak, either, so his mouth just opened and closed continuously like a goldfish having lost its nerve at a job interview.

Suddenly, a loud blare echoed round the quarry, and a whirr of a diesel engine. Peter Sam didn't say a word. He didn't dare. It was too much.

"I've returned!"

It was Diesel, and he was not in a good mood. In fact, he looked exceptionally vituperative at being in the place he despised. He would rather work in the quarry or somewhere rather than here, as he never saw the point in narrow gauge engines.

"Oh dear, I better go and tell Diesel his next instructions." Old Bailey announced, and he left the tunnel, much to Luke's relief and Peter Sam's dismay. He knew he was in for it now.

"I'm glad he's gone." Luke said, laughing nervously. "I thought I was gone there!"

"Well, the other engines wouldn't be happy with me," Peter Sam sighed. "We've had too many false alarms."

"Too right we have!" It was Sir Handel. "You're a whopping great idiot, Peter Sam! And ol' Granpuff told me I'd be the one who would be as idiotic as to do something like that! You've exposed him now, and it's your fault you stupid, green, rattling, flat funnel face!"

This comment made Peter Sam shake with unusual anger. "Well, I didn't mean to do it! Besides, Mr Bailey's nice! He wouldn't rat out on us!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" A fourth voice bellowed in pure, unrivalled anger. The loud volume made poor Luke wince in fright. He didn't like where this was going...

"Sir Handel, I suggest that you stop being so rude to Peter Sam and get on with your work, and Peter Sam, you should be more careful." The oldest engine snapped.

Luke peeked out of the tunnel tentatively. He was hating this- absolutely hating it. He wished that this would all end! He was tired of having to hear his friends fight in front of him, about him. He knew that Sir Handel was sometimes a bit rude and cocky, but he had decency, and would never stoop to hurting his friends- especially Peter Sam. And Skarloey- oh, he couldn't even think about it! Skarloey was the peacekeeper of the team, as well as the leader- a leader does not shout at his team.

"Please, can you take me further into the tunnel, Mr Heron, Mr Wilson? I don't feel too well."

"Of course, old boy." His driver said, and he gently set his engine into reverse.

Luke vowed to stay where he was until his friends made up. They drove him in; they were the only lot who could get him to come out.


	3. Kiss and Make Up

Once the last load had been sent off for Brendam Docks for the night, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Peter Sam all were silent as they made their way back to the shed on the Skarloey Railway. Rusty and Duncan followed behind them, whilst Rheneas quickly checked on Luke, who refused to budge. He decided to go home too, though he knew he didn't want to. The situation was too awkward with three engines in a quarrel. Though he knew at least at the shed he'd have Rusty and Duncan to be able to relate to.

The engines didn't speak to each other at all that night. Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Skarloey were still very cross with each other for the fight, and refused to talk to either each other or the other engines, and the other three engines were too nervous of the thick tension to diffuse the situation, so they retired early and were asleep before very long, though they were still unsettled. Eventually the three conflicting engines dropped off too.

...

The next morning, Skarloey realised he had been too rash about Luke's discovery by Old Bailey, so he apologized to his two friends for his hasty reprimands.

"I should never have shouted at you two last night -I don't know what's got into me." The oldest engine said, now feeling rather distressed at having lost his temper, which was a very rare situation.

"That's alright Skarloey-. I should have more careful. I'm sorry." Peter Sam said sadly. "If I had been paying attention when talking to Luke, I wouldn't have attracted Old Bailey's attention. And the excuse was pathetic, I know, but-"

"That's absolutely poppycock, and you know it, Peter Sam!" Sir Handel snorted. "I got too worked up about keeping Luke safe to think how lonely he must be. He's in those tunnels like a hermit!"

"I think we all have been too overprotective of Luke." Skarloey admitted solemnly. "We will never fight over this again."

The others agreed.

"But what do we do about Old Bailey?" Sir Handel asked. "He still knows about Luke."

"Well, we've no choice but to tell him – and Sir Handel, please don't call him Old Bailey. It's not polite."

"It's his name though!" Sir Handel protested.

"Sir Handel..." Peter Sam warned.

"Oh alright- Mr Bailey it is!"

Hearing the conversation between them made the three remaining engines feel much more relaxed, as they knew that they had made up again.

Just then, the Thin Controller came up to see them.

"Ah, good, I haven't missed you yet! Now, I have a very special job for you, Skarloey and Rheneas. I have some MPs coming to visit the railway today, and I have decided to have you and your brother taking them around our railway for a tour."

"Yes sir!" Rheneas said happily. He liked the quarry, but he had been yearning for a change in duties, but Skarloey was less sure.

"Who will do our jobs sir?" He asked worriedly.

"Not to worry, the others can manage for the time being. It's only for today." Mr Percival assured.

"Well, alright then, sir." Skarloey conceded.

"Now for the rest of you, I have heard that Diesel has been a bully to you, and I do apologise, but he has been warned to behave himself or Sir Topham Hatt will have a word with him. And, I have some good news for you; Paxton has been mended and will return to the Blue Mountain Quarry at five past four approximately."

This created a buzz amongst the other engines. Their friend was coming back! Of course, the two brothers were disappointed to have to miss welcoming their friend home, but their friends promised to greet him on their behalf.

So with that, the two engines set off for the Skarloey Railway, whilst Duncan, Peter Sam, Rusty and Sir Handel dashed off to the Quarry.

...

But when they arrived, they found Luke outside in the snow, shunting trucks with such determined precision that they couldn't help but wonder if he secretly practised shunting in secret.

"Good morning!" Owen called out.

"Morning, Owen!" They all whistled and (honked in Rusty's case.) They all stared at Luke with amazement.

"Morning, Luke!" Rusty called out. "Have you been up long?"

Luke stopped shunting. "I've been up since the crack of dawn." He replied.

"Say, how does you fire get lit if the firelighter is at the sheds?" Sir Handel wondered.

"Oh, Mr Wilson lights my fire. He was a firelighter for a few years when he first started working."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Richard added, peeking out from the cab. "Are you ready for work?"

"Wait Richard, there's two missing!" Jeffery warned.

"You're right Mr. Heron- where's Rheneas and Skarloey?" The little green engine asked curiously.

"Well, they're awa' on an important job." Duncan sniffed. "Takin' important passengers roond the railway!"

"That sounds... interesting," Luke replied awkwardly.

"Here, what were you four fighting' aboot last night anyway?" Duncan asked.

Memories from the quarrel soured Luke's mood, and he gave Sir Handel and Peter Sam a funny look. It didn't show anger or despising, just a very strange sense of disapproval. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his mouth sealed shut. All hints of joy from earlier had fled his face like ghosts fleeing from a new dawn. It made Sir Handel and Peter Sam so uncomfortable, they didn't dare look at him, and when they did, their fireboxes squirmed.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Rusty agreed to move out of harm's way – this new, unseen side of Luke had never been seen before, and it frightened them more than the scariest ghost story on Sodor.

"Are you feeling scared, Rusty?" Duncan asked his best friend casually as they reversed as far away from the dramatic scene as possible.

"Absolutely terrified. If I'd been the focus of that stare, my diesel fuel would have turned sour." Rusty replied.

"And if that had been me, my coal would crumble to pieces in my bunker." The Scottish engine answered.

...

"Does it have to come to this?" Luke asked his friends in a voice so disapproving that even the Fat Controller couldn't do better.

"Well, we don't know." Sir Handel admitted.

"It doesn't! I understand it hasn't been easy hiding me here for months on end, but I don't want you all to fight about this, especially at this time of year," The little Irish engine continued solemnly. "You have all been the best friends I can ask for, and I feel guilt for putting you through everything, but teamwork and friendship are vital. I'm not asking to bottle up your feelings, but please, just try and stop arguing over my welfare. I don't like seeing friendships ripped apart, and being a part of that even less."

Tears of sorrow and guilt rose in the young engine's eyes. His stern gaze melted, and he found himself shaking over what had happened the night before. His friends fighting over his welfare was bad enough, but he had been terrified by Skarloey's shouting. Not just because it had been loud and out of character of him, but Luke could tell that his friend was scared. He wouldn't be surprised if this affected the others too.

"You know, you're right." Sir Handel agreed. "We did resort to that last night, and it wasn't fair. We're really very sorry Luke."

"Yes, we're sincerely sorry." Peter Sam added.

Seeing the penitence on their faces made Luke feel like he could trust them again.

"Go mbeannaí Dia dhuit." He spoke, in an unfamiliar tongue.

This confused Peter Sam and Sir Handel to no great end, but they soon had a rough idea of what it meant when they saw Luke's smile stretch from cheek to cheek and his eyes sparkle with happiness.

...

Author's Notes: I've updated! For any curious but lazy or people with little time who want to know what Luke said, he says 'May God bless you' in Irish. I might consider writing Luke being able to speak Irish. (It's cool, even though it hasn't happened in the series yet.) Also, thank you for your reviews! Your kind words are appreciated! Also, a shout out to Josh: I'm so sorry if I updated too late for your computer, so I hope these two new chapters will suffice. Hope your computer's better soon! :)


	4. The Mystery of the Lost Green Engine

Meanwhile, Skarloey and Rheneas were taking the MPs for a tour on their railway. They were having a good time being able feel the fresh air whip round their pistons and smell the world of the Skarloey Railway.

The MPs murmured in approval about the beautiful and scenic railway, and they complimented the little engines.

"What fine engines, Mr Percival!" They said. "They are very smooth riding and majestic."

"I'm glad you think so, ladies and gentlemen," Mr Percival replied. "These two are actually my oldest engines on the railway."

"How old are they, Mr Percival?" A middle aged, balding man asked him curiously.

"Well, Skarloey is 152 years old, and Rheneas is 151 years old." The Thin Controller informed. "They have been very useful and reliable over the years they have been here. They are also tenacious and hardworking, and they remain in good service thanks to Victor, Sir Topham Hatt's works engine, and his team."

"That is impressive, Mr Percival." A plump female MP with a beehive hairstyle spoke in a Yorkshire accent. "DO they happen to be from Fletcher Jennings and Co. by any chance?"

"Yes they are, Ms Illume." Mr Percival responded. "In fact, they have famous twins over in Wales. Talyllyn and Dolgoch."

This caused an excited ripple over the passengers. They were fascinated by the Skarloey railway. They asked him about the rest of his fleet, to which he told them that many were at the Blue Mountain Quarry, though he had some working here as well to maintain railway operation, as well as some other questions.

At Rheneas Station, they stopped the train and everyone disembarked from the coaches to stretch their legs.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Mr Percival asked.

"Yes I have one." It was the bald gentleman again. "Considering the change in times, have you ever considered expanding your fleet?"

This was an innocent question, but Skarloey and Rheneas felt a cold fear wash over their smokeboxes on hearing this. They both exchanged worried glances. They were right to be cautious. They watched as Mr Percival's face distorted into a frown.

"Actually, my good sir, I did order a steam engine from a small railway in Ireland. It was closing down, and the controller informed me that the engine was a young one, eager to learn, plucky and very hardworking. He was supposed to come many months ago, but he's disappeared, and there hasn't been any word of what happened to him. The other engine got there, but my engine hadn't turned up. I wrote a letter, and they insisted he was sent to the right place, but if that is so, then why didn't he turn up?"

No one had any idea, but they were thrilled at the idea of such an enticing mystery.

"A disappearing engine!" The lady from Yorkshire trilled. "How exciting! Of course, it must be hard on your engines not getting extra help." She added in a concerned tone.

"It is a worry, yes, but my fleet are very industrious, Ms Illume." Mr Percival replied. "I have no worry of my railway collapsing just because one engine hasn't arrived."

Of course, the engines were squirming by now. They knew the answers, but they daren't trust anyone with them.

"Are your engines all right? They're looking very pale." The bald man spoke, looking down his long, pointed nose at the two little engines.

"It's just the cold atmosphere sir." Rheneas spoke up, thinking quickly. It was true, in a sense, as the moment Mr Percival had mentioned Luke's disappearance, it had chilled them both.

"You can both warm up in the sheds whilst the visitors and I have some tea." Mr Percival told them kindly. "We'll continue to Skarloey Station from there."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Skarloey replied gratefully.

...

Once in the sheds, the two engines began talkimg.

"You certainly know how to come up with good excuses." Skarloey told his brother, who just looked elsewhere.

"Well, it's nothing." He said. "I'm just glad he doesn't know anything about Luke."

"Indeed." His driver agreed. "But to warn you both, not all those people on your trains were MPs. We had journalists there as well."

But that means..." Rheneas tailed off with a new sense of horror.

"Yes. Luke's disappearance may well make the news. Not the front page necessarily, but there is a possibility it will hit Sodor headlines."

"But that will make it harder to protect him!" Skarloey protested.

"We know, but there's nothing we can do. To us, it's the secret we'll carry to our graves if need be. To them, it's just another story to entertain the public."

The two engines were embittered by this revelation.

"People just aren't fair." Skarloey muttered sulkily. Rheneas realised that his brother had afoul of a bad mood, and he knew that they must be optimistic.

"We mustn't give up Skarloey. Luke's counting on us, and we can't let him down. I know this is a threat to his secret, but we do have friends that can help ensure that his secret doesn't get out. I mean, Luke is Peter Sam's cousin, and he's unwilling to compromise that relationship. Come on, Skarloey. We've fought to keep our railway open despite the odds. Don't you remember when your front spring snapped and you had to take your passengers home tilted on one side? That took courage and tenacity."

Remembering this brought a bittersweet smile to the old engine's face. He looked at his brother, smiling broadly.

"Are you ready to take life on, Old Faithful?" Rheneas asked hopefully, though he knew what that answer would be.

"Of course, Gallant Old Engine!" Skarloey retorted, putting on a brave smile. "Thank you Rheneas. You've brought me out of my mood."

"Well, it's just a special touch." Rheneas smirked, and the two old engines laughed together, something they didn't do much. Memories of Skarloey getting stuck in the landslide and the aftermath came back as they laughed, causing them to increase their mirth still further until they were literally crying with laughter.

Ms. Illume, as well as being one for outrageous hairstyles, was also a tad forgetful and she realised she had left her handbag in Agnes. As she hurried out to retrieve it, she heard the two engines laughing in their sheds.

"Those two have gone bally." She muttered to herself. "But I suppose one does to find any amusement these days. At least these two still have life in them yet." She added, as she boarded the coach to find her handbag.

...

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this update. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it! Disclaimer: Only Ms. Illume and the other MPs belong to me.


	5. Rheneas Fights Ageism

Once the visitors and the Thin Controller had their tea, they scrambled back on board, eager to see the rest of the line. The drivers and firemen had checked their engines' coal and water, and it was holding out nicely.

With a sharp blast from the two engines, they were on their way again.

"How do you think Luke's faring in the quarry, brother?" Rheneas asked quietly.

"I don't know," Skarloey replied. "I'm debating whether we should tell him about the journalists."

"Shouldn't we? We're meant to watch out for risks like this. This could end in disaster." Rheneas reminded him.

"I know, but he's only in danger if they get a hold of any facts of his potential whereabouts." The older engine re-joined.

They decided to leave the moment for the time being and just relax. They couldn't do anything until they returned – plus, their railway looked beautiful at this time of year.

"I forgot how nice the railway looks in winter." Rheneas commented. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed." Skarloey agreed.

...

But as they reached Lakeside Station on the loop line, they ran into trouble. Skarloey, who had been going at a steady pace, suddenly began to slow down, and he struggled to keep up with Rheneas.

"Come on, Skarloey! Surely old age hasn't gotten you yet, has it?" Rheneas teased, but when he saw his friend's face, he fell quiet. Skarloey had gone red in the face and he was panting.

Skarloey, what's wrong? Rheneas asked, concerned.

But his brother didn't answer, and instead began hissing. He had to be stopped immediately by his crew, and they tried to see what was wrong.

"It's his firebox!" His crew exclaimed. "His fire bars have collapsed on him. He can't go any further."

"But the passengers..." Skarloey protested. "We can't leave them."

...

The Thin Controller had to survey the damage.

"There, I told you that taking old engines was a bad idea! They're unpredictable" One MP declared snootily. Skarloey looked dejected at hearing this, but Rheneas was cross.

"At least we know it's during times such as these when we know to keep going rather than sit round doing nothing! Sir, may I please push Skarloey to the next station?"

This surprised the Thin Controller. He had known better than anyone else that Skarloey and Rheneas were the most dedicated engines not only to the railway and other engines, but also each other. He hesitated.

"Don't forget Rheneas, you're both meant to be due to head back to Crovan's Gate." He warned them. It's not very good weather you know, and the tracks will become very icy."

"Then may I use every grain of sand to get everyone there, sir." Rheneas said bravely. "It's not going to deter me, sir. Not in the slightest."

Seeing the bravery in his No 2's face persuaded the Thin Controller to trust him. After all, Rheneas had saved the railway by himself before despite the odds, and he was the bravest engine in the fleet.

"Very well, Rheneas. I can tell that your words are earnest, and I'll trust you to get all the passengers and Skarloey back to Crovan's Gate safely. Is that clear?

"As clear as crystal, sir."

"Good."

...

"Well, that engine's certainly told you, Mr Pound! How dare you lose faith in these old engines after all they've done for us? It could have happened to any of them!" Mrs Mabel Illume scolded a young man in his thirties as they stood round and watched. Most of the MPs were touched by Rheneas' dedication and bravery, plus they didn't care that he hadn't been polite to Geoffrey- they didn't like him either, as he was a supercilious man.

"Yes – by Jove, you're a rotten egg!" An English born MP named William Thomas Hall exclaimed. "You're always thinking of the young!"

"Hmph- I prefer diesels any day!" Geoffrey Pound scowled. "They're just scrap metal on wheels!"

On hearing this, Rheneas blew his whistle really loudly, making him jump.

"And look, that one is being insolent!" Mr Pound cried.

"Oh shush Mr Pound!" Mrs Illume snapped. "He's only sticking up for himself and his friend!"

Grumbling, they all re embarked, leaving Skarloey and Rheneas to wonder what had happened. They hadn't expected that turn of events- especially seeing as Mrs Illume seemed a nice lady, if a bit ditzy and eccentric, to say the least.

"I never expected MPs to act so...so..." Skarloey began.

"Childish?" His driver said. "Well, I agree with Mr Hall –Mr Pound is a rotten egg- and an unappreciative, unsentimental git."

"Now don't you start," The fireman warned. "You should have left the name calling stage in the playground, old boy."

"Well, no one calls our engine useless and gets away with it." The driver growled.

Skarloey winced at this. He was quite a stern old engine, but he did take things to heart a little more easily than Rheneas, like what had happened with Mr Pound.

"Cheer up, old chum." Rheneas said kindly as he buffered up to his friend's last coach.

"How can I? I've broken down in the middle of an important event on the railway."

"Well, Mr Percival can't blame you for your fire bars collapsing. It was an accident, Skarloey, and Mr Pound's just a horrid man with nothing better to do than spit insults to make him look superior. You're still a Really Useful Engine, my friend."

"Thank you Rheneas." Skarloey smiled. "I'm sorry."

"What for- I just said you weren't to blame for this. It could have happened to anyone, like Mrs Illume said."

"No, it's not that. I just feel that I'm being a... a downer, for lack of a better word." The older engine sighed depressed.

"Not really. I just think you're a bit tired, that's all. Did you sleep well last night?"

"No. I'm still thinking about the argument I got into with Sir Handel Peter Sam and Luke the other day."

"I thought you resolved that though?"

"I did. But I resolved it in the morning, and I still haven't had the chance to apologize to Luke yet."

"I see. Well, a visit to the Steamworks will cheer you up. You'll get a rest, and Victor will have you out feeling like new, and then you can straighten things out."

"Yes, that does sound very pleasant right now." Skarloey sighed. "Thank you again Rheneas. What will I do without you?"

"Search me." The younger engine replied, and the two continued on their journey, feeling a bit better now that minor things were resolved.


	6. Gelignite and Demons in the Night

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the other engines were working hard to get the winter workload dealt with. Paxton returned from the Dieselworks, which meant that a relieved Diesel could return to the Quarry. But without Skarloey and Rheneas there, there were only three engines available, so the Thin Controller brought Duncan back to help his friends with the workload. He had grumbled at working with trucks, but was also pleased to be reunited with his friends.

Not only that, but Luke began venturing out from the tunnel more and more to help his friends shunt stone and make sure deliveries ran on time. Thins alarmed everyone, who feared that Paxton might accidentally find out about him, but the little engine was so stubborn about helping them that they agreed, but they also kept on their guard.

He soon proved himself to be a valuable worker. He had helped the engines before, but never so much as he had done in the few hours that Skarloey and Rheneas had been away. He shunted, he hauled, he kept puffing and he showed a solid determination which everyone came to admire.

Unfortunately, he was also quite a fast worker, and he soon found himself skidding down the line on occasion.

"Be careful Luke!" Richard Wilson reminded him. "You'll cause an accident!"

"I'm sorry Mr Wilson. I just work like this a lot." Luke replied.

"Well, you do need to slow down lad." Geoffrey Heron agreed. "The workmen here will only do so much to help, and you're too traumatised to visit the Steamworks."

The mention of it made Luke shudder.

"I'll be careful." He promised.

...

For the rest of the day, he was. He hid when necessary, he slowed down and he also used his sandbox very carefully.

"You've done us proud, Luke!" Owen exclaimed later that evening.

"Thanks, Owen." Luke replied, blushing.

The incline engine regarded his little friend on the ground. He was a good engine, and he had proven himself to be a very valuable member of the team. It was a pity his secret kept him from being Really Useful only sparingly- he would have done the Thin Controller proud.

"Owen, I wish I could help out more." He said sadly. "I may have done well today, like you said, but I want to do that every day."

"I know you do, but that secret of yours-"

"It drives me insane!" Luke interrupted, suddenly looking upset and angry. "I'm sick of hiding all the time! I feel cooped up, and when I'm alone my guilt comes back. Back home, I sometimes worried about hurting others, even though I had no desire to."

"Luke-"

"And then the first thing I do on Sodor is send an engine to his doom!" The Wren burst out. "I don't want to feel like this anymore Owen. Nothing I do makes a difference here. As much as I love you all, I just..."

"Yes?"

"Tá mé ag iarraidh a dhul abhaile."

Owen had no idea what Luke had said, but the look of despair on his friend's face, combined with the heartbroken tone he said his statement in was enough to bring tears to Owen's eyes.

"Please, don't give up, little friend." He pleaded, before he could stop himself, and he was surprised with the emotion. He wasn't one to show sentiment like that so easily, but he was upset for Luke, and he didn't want to see a sweet, gentle and innocent little engine like him be brought down to a former shell of himself due to guilt. He couldn't forgive himself for thinking it, so what would happen if it did actually happen?

But much to Owen's surprise, Luke gazed up at his friend, almost as if he was staring through Own=en. This lasted for nearly two minutes, before the little green engine smiled, and he was instead looking at his friend.

"Thank you Owen." He said, quietly. Owen heard, however, and he smiled back.

"Just remember – you're not alone, little buddy- never."

"I know, and I thank God for it every day."

...

Luke found himself in a happier mood, and he found himself working hard for the rest of the day. He kept remembering his conversation with Owen. He was happy that Owen was his friend, and he considered him a very close one, too.

At last, when it was nearly the time to wrap things up for the day, Paxton announced that their friends were returning.

Everyone was eager to hear about the MPs' visit, and every engine, excluding Luke, went to talk to their friends.

Except they were confused when only Rheneas returned, and he looked very exhausted.

"Hello Rheneas!" The engines greeted cheerfully.

"How was the MP visit, Rheneas?" Paxton asked politely.

"It went alright." Rheneas replied. "We had our highs and lows. I'm afraid one of them is why Skarloey isn't back with me."

"What happened?" The engines asked.

So Rheneas explained everything about Skarloey's fire bars collapsing, and of how he pushed him and took both of their trains to Crovan's Gate, and then headed back alone.

When he finished, the others were sympathetic. They were most sorry of Skarloey's plight, and also felt that Rheneas had been most admirable, and they all offered to shunt him home.

But whilst this was going on, Old Bailey saw everything, and came over to see what was going on.

"I'm glad to see you have returned, Rheneas, though I'm afraid we're finished for the day." He explained sympathetically.

"I know sir, but Skarloey and I were told to come back here after the visit by the Thin Controller." The old engine explained. "Skarloey broke down, so I had to take the whole train and it slowed me down."

"I am sorry to hear that." Old Bailey replied kindly. "Rusty, would be so kind so as to take Rheneas home?"

"Yes sir." Rusty replied respectfully.

"Peter Sam, Sir Handel, I need you for a few more minutes." He added. "You can go home now." He added to Rusty and Duncan.

With a toot and a whistle, the two engines set off for home, with Rusty pushing a sore and weary Rheneas.

...

"Now you two, I need you to help me by shunting these trucks of gelignite." He explained. The workmen need it tomorrow morning, and this is a new load come in from Brendam Docks. However, you must be careful. I shouldn't have to warn you, but it contains nitro glycerine, and it's a very powerful and dangerous explosive, so it requires gentle handling. I have no qualms with you, Peter Sam, and I know I can trust wholly, Sir Handel, but I am also aware you can be irascible, so please be careful."

"I will sir." Sir Handel replied. He felt cross, but he also tried to forget it for the time being, as he knew what consequences hi temper could have.

"Good." Just shunt them into the sidings, and I'll get my early bird to deal with them early in the morning." He winked at them, and he walked away to start for home.

"I wonder who he means by 'early bird'" Peter Sam said thoughtfully to Sir Handel.

"I have no idea." His friend replied.

...

As Sir Handel carefully finished first, he decided to wait for Peter Sam to finish so they could head home together. Whilst he waited, he decided to check on Luke.

But as he puffed towards the tunnel, he thought he heard strange noises.

As he approached the tunnel mouth, he saw Luke deep in the throes of a dreadful nightmare, and he was screaming about the 'blue demon.'


	7. Exploring at Midnight

"Luke! Wake up - you're dreaming!" Sir Handel cried. He didn't want to see his friend like this - he felt upset and scared as e didn't know how to deal with the situation.

"Luke!" He repeated loudly, and Luke's eyes were wide open. He was panting, and looking around in a panic.

"Demon engine!" He screamed. "Get away!"

"No, it's me, Sir Handel." The blue engine explained. "You had a horrible nightmare."

"I...I did?"

"Yes. You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead and the rest of the Island. DO you want to talk about it?"

Luke didn't say anything.

Sir Handel didn't know how much longer he could deal with Luke keeping to himself about his nightmare.

Just then, Peter Sam came hurrying over. "I heard something over here so I thought I'd check. Are you alright Luke? You're as white as a ghost and shaking."

"I'm sorry." The Wren locomotive sighed tiredly. "I'm just having a hard time getting to sleep and all that. My conscience wouldn't leave me alone, either."

The two engines were sympathetic.

"If only it was so easy town up to what I did." Luke continued. "If I wasn't so scared of being sent away, I'd just do it. But I can't, and now I'm stuck in here, fearing discovery and continually mistaking Sir Handel for a demon engine that only exists in my nightmares."

"Well, we need to do something." Peter Sam said. "You're our friend, Luke, and we hate seeing you suffer."

"But what can you do?" Luke asked gloomily. "I'm not ungrateful for what you have done, but I feel that nothing can be done about my nightmares."

As Sir Handel looked round the quarry, he suddenly had an idea.

"Peter Sam, remember the Mid Sodor Railway?" He asked.

"Yes I do- why?" Peter Sam questioned warily. He didn't like where his friend's thoughts were heading.

"How about we go and show Luke where we used to work? We wouldn't actually go in- we'll just show him where we used to be before we came here and then leave before anyone notices."

"Oh no, Sir Handel- you're crazy!" Peter Sam insisted. "I'm not going back there!"

"I'd like to see it." Luke said softly. "I think it sounds interesting."

"Not you too- I expected better from you, Luke!" The Skarloey Railway number 4 protested.

"Well, I'm not expecting any better of myself." Luke argued. "I'm responsible for knocking an engine into the sea. What's the worst I could do to follow that?"

It was this statement that set off alarm bells inside Peter Sam's mind. He felt that Luke might be in danger of some sort, but he didn't know what. He felt that he should go with them to keep an eye on his cousin.

"Fine, I'll go too." He said. "Seeing as everyone else is so eager."

...

"Why did I agree to this?" Peter Sam questioned himself later, as he, Luke and Sir Handel set off along the moonlit line. He felt that this had been a bad idea- especially since Sir Handel refused to have Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty and Duncan involved.

"Isn't this exciting, Peter Sam?" Luke's soft Irish accent spoke from behind him.

"I guess it is," Peter Sam answered "If adventures involving risk are your thing."

"Oh be quiet Peter Sam!" Sir Handel snapped from the front. "If you don't like it, you can go home!"

This caused the dark green engine to fall silent, but he wished Sir Handel would change his mind.

There was a mist hovering over the old overgrown line. Sir Handel, feeling extra reckless, decided to go in anyway and Peter Sam had to be forced in.

The tracks creaked and groaned below them as the three chuffed forwards carefully. Luke wasn't in the slightest bit frightened by any of this- in fact, Peter Sam had to admit, he felt that he was the most scared of the trio, which will not reflect on him kindly the next morning.

Suddenly, a loud hoot overhead caused Peter Sam to squeak with sudden distress.

"What was that?" He asked nervously. He heard Sir Handel scoff in front of him, but Luke just chuckled. "

It's only a barn owl, cousin." Luke said, and sure enough, a beautiful barn owl swooped in and captured something that made a loud squealing noise, and was quickly silenced.

"Looks like the owl is satisfied, and you know what, so am I. I'm going back now." Peter Sam babbled in fright. He didn't like this at all. He was also embarrassed about the owl incident.

"Come on, Peter Sam. Stop being a chicken!" Sir Handel snorted. He looked round, remembering the adventures he had with Peter Sam and Duke.

"Here, Peter Sam, remember the story with Smudger?" He asked.

"Yes, too well," His friend replied. "You're not going to tell it, are you?" He asked, alarmed.

"Of course I am! Besides it might interest Luke." Sir Handel said. "Once upon a time, there an engine named Smudger and he was young and reckless..."

...

By the end of the story, Peter Sam was glad to note he wasn't the only one feeling scared. Luke was also starting to feel trepidation, though he would deny it whenever anyone tried to point this out.

"Is that story true, Peter Sam?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" Sir Handel butted in. "He's behind that very shed over yonder."

Poor Luke began to tremble. He felt that if Smudger had been turned into a generator for derailing all the time, would he share a similar fate for knocking the innocent engine into the sea?

"Come on, we'll show you." Sir Handel said.

"Please don't!" Luke begged. "It was enough coming here!"

"Alright, Luke. If you don't want to see it, we wouldn't." Sir Handel conceded.


	8. Explosive Fury

"Thank you." Luke breathed a sigh of relief. That story had badly shaken him, and now he was convinced that he would be haunted by not only the blue demon engine, but also the spirit of Smudger.

"We better head back now." Peter Sam said. "Skarloey's going to have our funnels for this."

"Yes," Agreed Sir Handel. They daren't cross his temper for any reason. He was normally very kind and gentle, although with a stern side, he also had a temper which none of the engines could compete with – except Duncan.

But as the three started off for home, they all heard a loud 'SNAP!' echo round them. This sent chills down their boilers.

"What...what was that?" Peter Sam asked his companions, shaking violently on the spot.

"It sounded like a branch snapping." Luke replied bravely. "There's nothing to be worried about."

But Sir Handel was worried. "Luke, Peter Sam, I think someone's here." He whispered. The water in his tank churned with fright.

"What do you mean, 'someone's here'?" Peter Sam demanded.

"I mean there's someone watching us now, you ninny!" His blue friend snapped.

The little Irish engine rolled his eyes. It was almost laughable that even when frightened Sir Handel still had time to insult someone. He wasn't scared at all, because he thought that Sir Handel or possibly Peter Sam had set up a prank to scare him after the Smudger story, maybe one of their crews or someone else they knew was heading up to Smudger's shed right now, to see if he was still there.

"Very funny, Sir Handel, but I'm not falling for your trick." Luke told his friend. "That is good acting, though. Did you go to London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts?" And he began chuckling at his joke.

But Sir Handel didn't laugh. Instead, he only said three words, in a shaky raspy voice.

"It's not me, Luke."

"Hm- was it Peter Sam?" Luke asked hopefully.

Peter Sam squeaked out an inaudible noise that sounded like a no. Well that figured, since he was so frightened, and it wouldn't make sense to be really frightened at something pre planned, unless it was top notch acting.

Now Luke felt his wheels quake from beneath him. Well, if it wasn't Peter Sam or Sir Handel's doing, then who was watching them?

Just then, from the bushes, a loud 'CRACK!' boomed across the yard and the engines jumped out of their boilers at the sound. Up in front, Sir Handel screamed as he felt something hot across his face, and there was a burst of light.

The sudden chaos that came upon them caused Luke to reverse so fast, that he accidentally bumped into his cousin.

"Sorry!" Luke gasped.

"Never mind that- let's get out of here!" Sir Handel yelled, and the three engines reversed as fast as they could back the way they came. If the engines had hearts like humans did, they would be beating so fast that everyone could hear it.

...

They all hid in the quarry and alternated between trembling and restless sleep until dawn broke over Sodor.

"Gosh I thought the sun would never come up." Sir Handel muttered.

"Well, it's over now." Peter Sam agreed. Then he frowned over remembering something from the night before. "Sir Handel, are you alright?"

His friend said nothing.

"Why did you scream last night?" The dark green engine persisted.

"Alright, a bullet whizzed past my face last night! It was near enough I could feel the heat, but I shut my eyes- though before I did, I saw a flash of silver."

Luke felt the ever familiar feelings of guilt rise up in his boiler. He felt that if he'd thought about the risks, none of this would have happened! He hadn't wanted to get Sir Handel shot at or the engines traumatised.

"I'm sorry, you two. I feel that I shouldn't have agreed to go. I should have stopped you, Sir Handel!"

"No, Luke, it was my fault. I should have rejected the idea instead of suggesting it. Duke got one thing about me – I am idiotic and reckless."

Peter Sam felt sorry for his friend. The two had grown up together under Duke's teachings, and although Duke had cared about both of them, he did often call out on Sir Handel's dangerous and foolish behaviour. Peter Sam felt guilty almost all the time, as he was the favoured pupil, despite the fact that Sir Handel had often brought himself to whatever crisis he got involved in.

"Please don't be upset, Sir Handel." He said. "I feel responsible for not stopping you or Luke from leaving. Besides, we might all have been terrified out of our wits, but we all got out in one piece."

"I suppose." His blue friend mused.

"I guess we all share the blame." Luke added his Irish accent softer than usual.

The others agreed, and silence fell between the three friends.

...

After sitting there for a while, Luke was ready to go, as he had had his fire lit whilst they had been talking.

"I better go and shift the gelignite for Mr Bailey." He yawned.

"Do be careful, Luke," Pleaded his cousin. "It is dangerous stuff, and reckless or tired engines aren't the best for the job."

"I'll do my best." Luke promised wearily. "See you two later," and he was off.

But Sir Handel realised something. "Hey, did you notice that Luke said Mr Bailey? Does that mean he knows Old Bailey?"

"Seems like it. Then that means..."

The implication hung in the air, unspoken.

...

Later on that morning, Rheneas, Rusty and Duncan all turned up for work at the quarry.

Rusty was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"The gelignite was meant to be shunted onto the Upper Terrace, not left in this siding." He observed.

"Oops, sorry Rusty - I forgot where I was meant to shunt it." Luke answered, overhearing the diesel.

"That's alright." He replied. "I'll take it up there." It was when Luke flashed a sleepy smile in gratitude when Rusty suspected that something was going on that the others didn't know about. Normally his smiles were small timid ones or occasionally, when he was in a very good mood, the brightest thing to look at after the sun itself.

"How well did you sleep last night?" He asked casually, but much to his surprise, Luke paled, and darted away towards a tunnel before he could blink.

"Poor thing," He murmured. "He probably had nightmares again."

"It's best to leave him until he opens up," Said his driver encouragingly.

"Yes, or he'll feel uncomfortable forcing it out," His engineer agreed. "Now we better get this gelignite shifted to where the workmen need it."

...

Machines were soon whirring and the engines were working hard as usual, though it soon became apparent that Sir Handel and Peter Sam had been affected by something unknown to the others. Whenever the rock blasting occurred, they both jumped out of their frames and shook violently.

"Honestly! You twa are just a pair o' wimps!" Duncan snorted rudely. "I'm nae surprised at Peter Sam, but you, Sir Handel"-

"Just leave it, Duncan!" Sir Handel snapped, but his voice quivered in a betraying fashion.

"As rude as that was phrased, Duncan, you do have a point. You never usually jump at rock blasting. Are you alright?" Rheneas asked worriedly.

"Sir Handel and I sneaked Luke out of the quarry and into the Mid Sodor Railway!" Peter Sam burst out.

"You did what?" Rheneas was boggle eyed, whilst Duncan smirked.

"Well, well, it looks like Perfect Peter Sam is nae sae perfect noo, is he?"

"Oh be quiet Duncan!" Rheneas snapped. He wasn't usually so harsh, but even he couldn't get over what he had just heard.

"Blabber funnel." Sir Handel muttered under his breath, but he did feel somewhat relieved at not having to keep the secret anymore.

"You do realise that Skarloey will blow a fuse if he finds out about this?"

"You know me too well, my dear Rheneas." A new, yet familiar voice hissed quietly.

Both Peter Sam and Sir Handel paled in fright when they saw, behind Rheneas, was a cold, icy glare burning with white hot fury.

"You two better explain yourselves. Right now." Skarloey spoke with a calm, quiet voice. This always implied trouble.


	9. Christmas Eve Breakdown

Skarloey's eyes glowered at the two quivering engines.

"Why did you two take Luke out of the quarry?" He demanded.

The two engines looked at one another in fear. It was terrifying watching their friend get mad, but then, it was an entirely different thing altogether to become a victim of his fury. What could they tell him?

Rusty, Duncan, Owen and Merrick watched, wide eyed as Skarloey continued his tirade.

"It...it was my fault Skarloey." Sir Handel uttered quietly. "I was the one who came up with the idea, and I persuaded Luke to come with me."

"What about Peter Sam?" Skarloey asked.

"He came so we wouldn't get into trouble, and he was the one who insisted on going back." The blue engine replied.

The old engine took a few deep breaths in order to allow himself to calm down on hearing this.

"I see. So what happened?" He inquired.

Taking it in turns between them, the two disgraced engines explained everything – about what they told Luke of their past, about Smudger, and how they decided to leave quickly before they got caught.

However, Sir Handel did not mention the gunshot to Skarloey.

Peter Sam figured as such. That would have made him mad enough to yell so much they wouldn't hear the gelignite going off above them.

By the end of their explanation, the two engines felt very ashamed of themselves for what they did – despite the fact it was mainly Sir Handel's fault.

"We're sorry Skarloey," They chorused. "We wouldn't do it again."

"Good," Said Skarloey. "Now please be careful in future, okay? Luke is relying on us to keep his existence a secret from the Island."

...

Meanwhile, Luke saw the clouds gathering overhead, and realised what that could mean.

"It's going to snow again, Mr Heron, Mr Wilson!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Looks like it, old boy." His driver replied. "I almost forgot that Christmas was round the corner."

"Yes, there has been a lot of action." His fireman agreed.

Luke just let out a breath, watching his condensed breath flutter out of the tunnel. He loved doing that. He also loved feeling the cold snow between his wheels.

"What's wrong, Luke?" His driver asked.

"I don't know," His engine replied, looking back towards his cab. "I've been thinking." He continued.

"What about?" Geoffrey asked, making his way round to the front of his locomotive so he could see Luke's face clearly.

"Do you think everyone deserves a second chance?" He asked.

"Well, yes, if they can show they're rightfully sorry. Why do you ask?"

"I was just...no, that's silly. Peter Sam and Sir Handel will think I've gone nuts..."

"Luke..."

"Alright. I was thinking about Smudger."

Geoffrey froze a moment. He knew Luke to be a sweet soul, but even he hadn't expected this. He wondered if something hit Luke that night on the Sodor and Midland Railway.

It probably had.

"What about Smudger?" Was all he asked, but Luke was ready with an answer.

"Okay, so Sir Handel said that Smudger was turned into a generator for behaving horribly. Right?"

"Yes..."

"So what if I went to see Smudger and talked to him?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Luke. He'll have disintegrated by now." Richard told him bluntly.

Luke emitted a loud gasp on hearing his fireman's words.

"Rick, shush!" Geoffrey ordered.

"What?"

Luke zoned out of their argument and stared sadly out of the quarry tunnel. He wondered about Smudger, and of how his reckless actions had cost him so much.

Luke felt that only if he could see this engine for himself, then perhaps, he could finally find someone to say, 'me too.' directly to his face.

Only, why had he been so frightened by him the night before?

...

Days passed with little change. In the end, it was Peter Sam who had to explain to a heartbroken green tank engine that they were going back to the Skarloey Railway for Christmas and New Year.

"We're really sorry, Luke. If we could, we'd bring you back to celebrate Christmas with us." Peter Sam told him.

"It's okay. I'll still have Owen and Merrick to talk to." He replied. It was this conversation that gave Luke an idea. But he needed to do it himself, as none of his friends understood just how deep his guilt was rooted. It had gotten so bad, that his nightmares hit him like a shed crashing on top of him- and that was a literal experience he encountered after entering a poorly maintained shed during a storm.

...

On the night before Christmas Eve, after the engines said their goodbyes and gone home, Luke decided to go and retire early. Owen and Merrick knew he was lonely and broken-hearted, and though they did their best to be kind to him, he didn't perk up, leaving them worried.

But as Luke settled down and closed his eyes, he saw a strange glow. It looked like a candle. A voice, as soft as silk, called out, "Luke...Luke..."

Try as he might, the little green engine soon found himself going forwards very slowly, heading for the light.

Ahead of him was a glowing figure of a person. It looked like a female and she glowed like an angel.

"I'm Melissa," Announced the ghost. "And I'm here to help you on your journey."

What journey?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, but only clapped her hands. In response, Luke's wheels began whirring and he found himself puffing along out of the quarry past his slumbering friends, and down into a line of total darkness. He could only see trees around him, and hear strange noises. Then, he stopped again. He found himself back on the Sodor Midland Railway, standing outside the old shed where his ancient cousin used to sleep in his youth – now overgrown and ruined.

"He waits for you, Luke." Melissa told him. "He needs a friend. More importantly, he needs you..."

'Hello, is somebody there?' AN innocent voice rang into the darkness. Luke tried to answer back, but he found himself unable to speak.

'save me...'

...

Luke awoke with a startled gasp. It was day, and it was sunny, though still very cold. He emerged sleepily from the tunnel, feeling glad for the warmth in his firebox.

"Hello, Luke!" Owen called warmly.

"Morning, Owen!" Luke chuffed in response.

"Morning? Oh no, Luke, it's two o' clock!"

"Is it?" The little engine asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I don't blame you. It was hailstones this morning- it's preposterous!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Owen. Are you alright?" Luke asked him in concern.

Owen laughed. The little engine's compassion was almost saint like in nature. It was just a pity he was stuck with such miserable guilt.

"I'm fine, Luke. Merrick of course slept through it last night." He added, rolling his eyes.

"He sleeps through a lot of things." Luke noted.

"Yes, well, that's Merrick for you. He means well, yet he's as dozy as a cat in sunshine." The two looked over at the sleeping- and snoring- crane

"So, seeing as we're the only ones here, what do you propose we do for Christmas?" Owen asked.

This question caught Luke off guard completely.

"Pardon?"

"Well, we could see if we could do something small this Christmas, seeing as we can't join the others. Pity really. I'd imagine it'd be a lot of fun."

"Yes..." Luke sighed wistfully.

"Well, seeing as you're from Ireland, what do you do for Christmas?"

"Um, a few things, but I'm not sure if we could manage one."

Owen glanced over at Luke. "Are you sure?" He asked teasingly.

Luke pouted.

"Well, I guess I'll teach you how to say 'Merry Christmas' in Irish," He suggested.

"A capital idea, young Luke! I like your thinking!" Owen boomed.

"Very well then. It's 'Nollaig Shona Duit'."

"Okay. Nole...Nola...Nullige Shorna Date."

"Nope!" Luke answered. He couldn't help but smile at Owen's attempts to speak his home tongue. "It's pronounced 'null-ig hun-a dit'."

"Null-ig hun-a dit." Owen copied.

"See? It's not that hard to learn Irish!" Luke called. "An-mhaith!"

"Aw, not more Irish to learn Luke!" Owen groaned.

"Relax Owen! I'm just saying well done!" His friend laughed.

"Oh, well thanks little friend!"

"You're welcome." Luke replied, before trailing into silence. Owen joined him too. As he looked down at Luke, he could see that his dear friend had a look of concentration on his face, as if he was thinking of something important.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked casually.

Luke suddenly blinked and looked up at Owen.

"Pardon?" He inquired politely.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Owen queried with his tone direct yet soft with concern. Luke sighed heavily.

"The truth is, Owen, I've been in a weird mood since Peter Sam, Sir Handel and I went to the Sodor Midland Railway."

"How come?" Asked his companion.

"Well, while we were there, Sir Handel told me a story about... an engine. His name was Smudger, and he was put away for being a bad engine. He didn't do one big bad thing like I'd done, he'd just constantly derailed and was rude, and yet, he had to work as a generator for the shed he and Peter Sam had to sleep in."

"I think that's barbaric." Owen muttered. "If this quarry ran on power generated by an engine, I wouldn't move my platforms."

"I know you wouldn't," Smiled Luke. "But the point is, since Sir Handel told me that story, I've been feeling uneasy about staying here and going unpunished. I'd rather stay here and keep quiet, but I... I just wish my guilt would be easier to live with."

The massive incline machine felt his heart break. He could plainly see that poor Luke was suffering deep down.

"The one thing that bothers me when I'm sick, sad or lonely is that engine," Luke continued. He was surprised to realise that he had never admitted how he felt about the yellow engine's untimely demise. The other engines knew what had happened, but they didn't like talking about it unless Luke himself brought it up, He was both grateful and mad about it, and that made him feel guilty for being mad, and he wished he would stop feeling so guilty all the time.

"I just wish I...hadn't done what I did, or at the very least say sorry for what I did," He continued, his voice shaking dangerously. "He had a job to do on Sodor, and he had a reason to be here. So did I, but the both of us lost it on that...that day. Why him? It should have been me. I'm responsible for this, so send me to the scrapyards..."

"Luke stop!" Owen gasped. He didn't want to hear another word about it. How could a sweet, innocent engine like Luke wish his life away? He was upset to hear it, and he felt like he would cry.

"What else can I do?" The Wren locomotive asked, and he began to sob.

"Luke, that sort of thinking wouldn't do you any good." His driver said, coming round to survey Luke's face.

As Geoffrey and Richard hovered round their engine like sympathetic hens, Owen watched from high up in the mountain. What could he do?


	10. Smudger's Christmas Gift

Down below, Luke's crew wiped his tears away with oily rags and whispered soothing words, as their friend's frames shook with grief, sadness and fear. He did not speak- indeed, he could not – until he had calmed down again.

"Go raibh maith agat." He whispered shakily to his crew. Neither of them understood what he said, but they were afraid to ask him in this state.

"Everything will work out, old chap." Geoffrey reassured the little engine. "I know you're not in a positive mind set at the moment, but you will get better, eventually."

A small smile was all that could be managed from him, but it was genuine.

"DO you feel any better, Luke?" Owen called down awkwardly. He was capable of providing some form of comfort to his friends if necessary, but he hated dealing with crying, as he never knew what to do.

"I'm still feeling down, but I'm glad I got that out of my firebox." Luke answered. "Thanks Owen."

"You're welcome, Luke." Owen replied, but he didn't feel like he'd actually done anything to help Luke at all- well, apart from him listening to his friend's problems. Then he remembered what Luke had said about Smudger, and wondered if that was leading anywhere.

"Hey Luke, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you bring up Smudger before you began confiding your feelings?"

"Oh, that! Well, I...I wanted to go back there and see him for myself – maybe even, well, see if he wants a friend to talk to."

"I see. When do you plan to visit him, Luke?" Owen asked him cautiously.

"Tonight," Replied Luke. "and I know how I'm going to do it."

"Well, if you're sure." Owen answered. "When will you be back?"

"I'll come back here before midnight, so I'll head out about 9 o' clock."

"Okay." Owen replied cautiously. "Just be careful, okay? You do mean a lot to me- and Merrick too, even if he's too sleepy to say so."

This touched Luke deeply. "Thank you Owen. And don't worry- I will."

...

Luke had a nap in the early evening whilst his crew headed out for supper. Then they headed back to the quarry by road and foot and got Luke ready. A trusted friend of theirs who was responsible for lighting Luke's fire for them had him ready on their return.

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" His driver asked.

"More than anything, driver." Luke answered confidently.

"Alright then."

So Luke set off out to the old Sodor Midland Railway once more. This time, he wasn't running away. He was going to be like Finn McCool, the famous giant from Irish legend. May Heaven help him!

...

At last, he arrived back, and quietly entered the yard of the old railway. Thick brambles poked their ugly heads out of the white snow, looking dead and limp, making Luke wonder what sort of state Smudger would be in.

He shuddered as he thought about he had heard about this engine. He hoped he made the right choice by coming here.

As he got closer, he saw a line leading to the shed. It looked forlorn and desolate. Nonetheless, the brave little engine switched tracks and went down the line.

Presently, he came to a small shack of sorts, which was starting to let its age show.

"Hello?" Luke whispered softly into the darkness.

"You have no business being here." A voice rasped. "Now leave."

But Luke just stood his ground nobly.

"In the name of the Claddagh I'm not moving." He swore. "Now please, I came here all the way to see you."

"You shouldn't have bothered, kid. Now beat it."

But the stout-hearted little Irish tank engine puffed closer to the shack.

"Please, why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

"Well, cos you shouldn't be with an engine like me. I'm just a reckless twit who feels remorse for being so rude to everyone I met. You wouldn't know how I feel."

"But I do. I know you might not believe me, but I do know the feelings of guilt." Luke protested softly.

"How so?" The voice asked.

"Well, I..." here, Luke paused. He was about to tell an engine he'd only just met about his most private secret. But he came here for a reason, so he decided to take the risk.

"I knocked an engine into the sea." He said, quietly.

...

"Man, that's rough." The voice said. It now sounded a bit more sympathetic. "DO you know what happened to him or her?"

"Well, the last I heard about him was at the Steamworks. He was so rusted when they lifted him out; they said he looked more like a scrap engine than an engine fit for service."

"Darn it all," The voice said. "Here I felt remorseful for treating an engine named Duke so badly. He was stern and sometimes came across as annoying, but he was trying to help me... yet, I called him names, insulted his speed and ignored any advice he gave me."

Luke tutted sympathetically. He wished he could see the engine's face, but it was too dark in the shed to see anything more than a faint silhouette. He resembled Rheneas vaguely, from what he could make out.

"Wait, how did you know where to find me, anyway?" The engine asked suspiciously.

Luke gulped.

"Well, my cousin and a friend of ours knew where to find you through Duke." He explained. "They grew up here."

"Oh yes, I remember. Stuart and Falcon was it?"

"Yes, except their names are Peter Sam and Sir Handel, respectively." Luke told them. "Speaking of which, I never introduced myself. I'm Luke.

"And I'm Smudger, but I presume you knew that already."

"Yes, but it's still polite to introduce oneself." Luke said. "Please, may I ask one favour?"

"What?"

"May I see what you look like?" He asked.

There was a hiatus of silence, followed by a "Sure, whatever."

"Okay. Thank you!" So Luke's driver fetched a torch from his cab and turned it on. Luke gasped at what he saw.

Smudger was indeed falling to bits. His windows were broken, his lamp long since busted, his paintwork rusted away, his face altered by Time itself.

"Well blow me down," Luke whispered in dismay. He noticed that he couldn't see what Smudger's original paint colour was, and he began squinting to see if he could see any clues.

"It was green." An unimpressed Smudger told his new friend.


	11. Trapped!

Luke just stared at the engine. He knew that he wanted to help Smudger somehow, but how could he? He himself was meant to be kept hidden.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked innocently.

"What, kid?" Smudger asked, with a small growl. He didn't want to talk to Luke- true, he was nice enough- but what if he left and never came back? No one came back for him after the railway closed.

"I know we've both done wrong in our lives, but you've more than paid for it, and I think that you deserve a second chance at working again."

"But I'm too old for work..."

"I know friends much older than you, Smudger, and they still work today." Luke challenged cheekily. But then his face morphed back into a solemn, almost philosophical expression. "You have no excuse for what you did, but you have a chance to make things right Smudger- a chance to repair bridges with Duke, and maybe even become friends with him. I can't make it up with the yellow engine, because he's gone. A loss of an engine's life is unforgivable, whatever the cause, and seeing as I was responsible for it, no matter how many times I say sorry, or declare I've a lesson in patience, it doesn't take away the fact that I was indirectly responsible for an innocent engine's death. Please, Smudger- I know you can put things right again with Duke. I just hope that you will."

"Man, I never thought about it like that." The old engine admitted. "You're right. I should patch things up. But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

But much to his amusement, his new friend just raised an eyebrow at him. "I came out to talk to you personally- and on Christmas Eve of all nights."

"Wait a minute, its Christmas Eve?!" Smudger asked.

"Erm, yes?" Luke answered hesitantly.

"Boilers and brass works! I lost track of time altogether!" Smudger exclaimed. "Well, I'm not going to have another happy Christmas."

"Wait, why not, Smudger?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm stuck in this run down shed on a line time has forgotten about! I've no friends to celebrate the season with and my crew can't visit because they're dead. Besides, they often complained about how annoying I was." He sighed sadly. This new obstacle made Luke think for a moment. Then, he had an idea.

"I know- I'll help you get out of here! You can spend Christmas with me and my friends Owen and Merrick at the quarry! You'll love it!"

Hearing this made his crew alarmed.

"Luke, I know you want to help him, but this is a bit too much to be done in one night." His fireman warned him. "We'll be here for a while getting him out- besides, you told Owen that you would be back before midnight."

"I know I did, but he'll understand. He's my friend." Luke insisted stubbornly, and so that was that. They agreed to try their best, although secretly they felt their engine's plans would fall through.

Even Smudger agreed that this was too much. "Well, I really appreciate the effort you're making for me, Luke, but be realistic. You're never going to get me out of here- especially in this weather."

But his companion was determined to save the old engine from being alone on Christmas. So, operation rescue commenced.

...

"Really? How could he possibly be in need of help this late?"

"He says it's important, and a Really Useful Engine wouldn't turn down a call for help." The stationmaster answered. He watched as he old engine drew his eyebrows into a rare frown.

"Very well," The engine conceded, letting off a whoosh of steam. "It is Christmas."

The station master of Wellsworth watched as Edward drew slowly out of the station. His snow plough cut through the white barricades on the tracks, and soon he found himself making his way to the western coast of the island.

But he couldn't go to Tidmouth yet, as he had an important stop to make at Arlesburgh first.

...

When he arrived, he found his old and dear friend Duck talking to Rex, one of the small engines who worked on the Small Railway.

"Hello, Duck!" He whistled, startling Duck and Rex out of their conversation at once.

"Evening, Edward!" Duck sounded surprised. "What brings you to this side of the Branchline? You should be at Tidmouth Sheds!"

"I know, but I was doing some overtime, for lack of a better word, at Wellsworth, and then I got a message requesting assistance."

"Well, there's no one in peril here." Rex told him.

"I'm aware. The message came from the old Mid Sodor Railway. Your line has connections with it- that's why I'm here." Edward explained patiently.

"Oh," Said Rex, suddenly feeling the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "So you need my help for something? What is it?"

"He requested you bring a breakdown crane, a flatbed, and some extra men with shovels, if there is any to be had."

"That can be managed." Rex evaluated. "I'm not sure about the men, but I'll do my best."

And with that, he began to move away to collect the equipment Edward had mentioned.

"Do be careful Rex!" Duck called anxiously. "Driver says the snow will come on shortly, and it's to be a very bad blizzard!"

"I'll be careful, Duck- don't worry!" Rex whistled into the night. Then, he disappeared from view.

In addition to the worry of his little friend possibly getting stuck in the snow on a night like this, Duck's concern grew tenfold when he observed Edward shivering from the cold winds. What made it worse were that his cheeks were red tinged with a hint of blue.

"You're staying in the sheds here tonight, and that's not up for discussion or negotiation." The pannier warned his friend.

For once, Edward didn't argue. He was freezing to the bolts and he no longer cared about getting back to Tidmouth.

"W...would th...there b...be any...ro...room?" He asked between shivers.

"Of course there is- Oliver's in the Steamworks and he's not due to be released until morning." Duck informed. "Now come on- im not having you freezing outside."

"With that, the two engines limped back to the sheds where the Scottish twins were sleeping.

...

Meanwhile, Rex had a very hard time seeing where he was going. It was snowing heavily, and even worse, Duck had been right about the weather- shortly after they had left the yard, the heavens unleashed their white frozen wrath upon the whole of Sodor, and so Rex stumbled along the line, trying to see through the thousands of flakes surrounding them.

"When we get back, we need to tell Duck he could become a meteorologist!" He joked, bravely trying to keep up some hope.

"Where do we leave all this?" His fireman asked.

"I don't know- Edward never said," Answered the driver. "But we can't go on all night. If we try, we'll get stuck. If we don't see anything at the next siding, we'll turn back!"

"Okay driver!" Rex shouted back. It was proving difficult to see, and he hoped they would something soon.

Then, in the distance, he thought he saw a light. It wasn't a bright light, but it shone through the blizzard, and then, as he watched, it went out again.

'Hmm. It must have just been my imagination,' decided Rex- and then he saw the light again. It continued to blink in the snowstorm.

"Driver, fireman, I think I see a light over there. But I can't see it very well."

His driver looked out of the window briefly, and realised that, yes, there was a light shining far ahead of them. He didn't know what it was, but his colleague was staring at it with a fierce look of intent.

"Wait a moment; this is where we need to be!" The fireman realised.

"What do you mean, man?" The driver demanded.

"Well, my grandfather was in the military, and he learned Morse code. He would teach it to me every time I visited him with my parents. That's an SOS! It must be Edward's friend!"

Sure enough, as they got closer, they saw a small green engine huddled in a siding. He was with his crew, and he was shivering fit to burst, but he smiled bravely upon seeing Rex.

"Help has arrived!" He announced grandly.

"Thank you." The engine answered in a soft Irish dialect. "I can take it from here. I'm rescuing another engine." He explained.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Rex asked. Even though he would rather be in a warm and cosy shed dealing with Mike's snoring, he didn't like the idea of leaving the little engine, who very small indeed, to rescue another engine on his own.

"No thank you, I'll be fine!" The engine answered back.

"Well, if you're sure. Merry Christmas!" Rex called.

Merry Christmas to you, too!" The strange engine responded in kind.

...

As he watched the engine leave, Luke felt that he could now get on with rescuing Smudger. So he doubled back up the line rapidly.

Once he reached the shed, he called out "Smudger, I'm back!"

"Welcome home, honey." Smudger replied.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, it's just a joke. I'm, uh, aiming to keep the humour up." Smudger explained awkwardly.

"Well, if you're quite finished, we'll get started on this rescue operation." Wilson stated wryly, fixing Smudger with a look of 'cross me again and I'll finish you' which made Smudger gulp. To initiate the rescue, they attached the roof of the shed onto the breakdown crane, and then they carefully lifted the corrugated iron roof off its rusty supports. Then having shifted the roof aside, they then carefully fixed the chains round Smudger. Thye knew this was dangerous, as Smudger was very old and rusty, but they were determined. They'd gotten this far.

At last, with great caution, they lowered him onto the flatbed.

...

Once Smudger was secure on the flatbed, Luke set off for home once more, feeling very pleased with himself and his crew.

"We did it!" He cheered. "We rescued Smudger!"

"We sure did old boy, and it felt great!" Geoffrey replied, who was elated at the rescue they just pulled off.

Suddenly Richard realised they were heading for trouble.

"Geoffrey, apply the brakes, or we'll hit that snowdrift!"

With a loud gasp and muffled cursing, Geoffrey slammed the brakes down full force, but they wouldn't budge.

"The brakes have failed!" He cried, and then, just after this, Luke ran head on into a humongous snowdrift right in front of them, and no matter how hard he tried to reverse out again, he was well and truly stuck.


	12. Carols, Christ and Comfort

"Come on, Luke! What are you waiting for?" Smudger asked from the flatbed behind his friend.

Luke spat out mouthfuls of snow to answer that question. "I'm stuck." He admitted. "I don't have a snowplough."

"Really? We went through all that and you didn't have a snowplough with you? How thick can you get?" Smudger asked rudely.

Of course, Luke tried not to let the sting of the comment show- yes, he had been an idiot not to bring a snowplough with him. He'd thought he would be fine without one- and yet, now, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, I've been a silly engine, Mr Heron, Mr Wilson! I shouldn't have come out here without a snowplough! Owen's going to be very worried- he told me to be careful and I wasn't!"

Luke sniffed miserably.

"I'm sorry Smudger. I... All I wanted was to help you out of that horrid place. I just wanted you to have a chance to make amends with those you've wronged and do things I may never be able to do. Instead, I got us both stuck out here and with no way home!" 

At this, he began to burst into tears. He wished he would stop crying so much, but he was feeling guilt a lot of the time, and this was probably the worst bout yet- he'd just ruined Christmas. This was his first Christmas on Sodor, and Smudger's first Christmas in freedom, and yet Luke somehow messed up again!

"Woah, Luke, don't cry," Said Smudger, feeling alarmed. He hated dealing with crying- he rarely ever cried during his imprisonment, and he hadn't been near anyone in ages. He didn't know how to deal with someone crying- especially someone as sweet and sensitive as Luke. "Look, I'm sorry I called you thick. You're not really, but I think you rush into things a bit too quickly."

"It-it's no-not th-that, Smudger! I-I got u-us st-stuck- out here wi-with n-no mea-means of contact-contacting- help!" Luke hiccupped through his tears.

"Listen, we'll get out of here, okay?" Smudger huffed. "I don't know how, but we will."

...

But Smudger wasn't so sure – and his fears were confirmed when Luke's crew tried to dig the snow away from their engine.

It didn't work, however, as the snow just kept falling round and round his wheels. He was nearly low on coal, so they couldn't afford to risk accidentally extinguishing any in the snow. Smudger couldn't pull him out, and getting Rex back or contacting another engine would very impossible- plus, trying to find a telephone late at night in extremely cold weather was very dangerous.

There was only one option, and it didn't look very favourable.

"We'll have to stay here," Decided Geoffrey with a frown. "It's not ideal, but it would be too dangerous to venture any further just now."

The two engines consented to this, and they were just settling in a troubled sleep, when they saw a figure approach them in the darkness.

It was a muscular woman yielding a rifle gun. She had bulging eyes, a large bruise on her left cheek, dried and wispy hair that looked like straw tied in a sloppy bun trailing down her head and only nine and a half fingers on each hand. Her clothes were snug against her bulging muscles, and her icy blue eyes made Luke want to shrink into his smokebox and stay there. She waked with her left foot on a limp.

"What are ya doin' on this property? You're trespassing!" She bellowed nasally.

"We do apologise, Ma'am, but we were sent here to take this engine for scrap on Mr Percival's orders," Geoffrey lied, thinking quickly. He doubted the woman would believe the real reason why they were here. Even if she did, this event might leak out and Luke would be at risk of exposure, humiliation and deportation.

"If ya say so!" She shouted, and she marched away briskly again.

Smudger was tense. "You better be careful." He whispered, once she'd disappeared. "That's Ms Drilltrench. Or as I like to call her, Lady Hoarse-a-Lot."

Luke's crew burst into laughter on hearing this remark, and although the joke was lost on Luke, he joined in anyway.

After a few more failed attempts to get out of the snowdrift, they called it a night, and so both engines quickly fell asleep right where they were.

Deep inside Luke's cab, whilst Richard slept, Geoffrey stoked up the fire and pondered over how would be the best way to get out of the snowdrift. He didn't have one.

As he poked the fire too harshly, soot flew up from his engine's firebox, making him splutter and cough.

"Are you alright in there, Mr Heron?" A polite, childlike enquiry drifted into his ears.

Concerned, he climbed out of the cab and made his way over to talk to Luke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got some ruddy soot on my face," He answered cheerfully before noticing Luke's expression. "You okay?"

"I don't know, Mr Heron." Luke answered truthfully. "I just feel I always mess things up." He sighed.

"You don't mess up, Luke- ever." Before he could stop himself, he jumped up and embraced Luke by his funnel.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Luke, but like you said before, everyone deserves second chances."

"But I said it could never apply to me." Luke countered.

"I know he's gone, but there are more ways than one to show you deserve a second chance." Geoffrey told him. "You've been through a lot of risk to help your friends round the quarry, especially with Skarloey and Rheneas away showing the MPs round, remember? And you rescued Smudger from the shed with only us, Edward and that little engine from the Small Railway helping you."

"I guess so..." Luke whispered hesitantly.

"I know it." Geoffrey told him. He gently squeezed his friend's buffer. "We'll all get out in the morning, okay? Rick and I'll have a plan to get out of this jam and be home for Christmas."

"Thank you Mr Heron. You're the best driver an engine can have."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep- you'll need it to get home again."

"Alright. Goodnight Mr Heron."

"Night Luke. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

...

It took them an hour and a half from dawn the next day to get Luke out of the snowdrift and ready to go, but he was soon raring to head back to the quarry with Smudger to celebrate Christmas with Owen and Merrick.

However, as he was heading back, Luke began to feel dizzy and faint- well, as close to it an engine could get. He didn't want go very far due to a pounding headache, but he was able to make the last leg of the journey home very slowly. In fact, he was so slow, that Smudger fell asleep on the flatbed! And when Luke finally arrived back at the Blue Mountain Quarry with his sleeping new friend, he didn't feel very well. He was shivering fit to burst despite his warm and cosy fire, and his face was flushed as scarlet as Skarloey's paintwork. He was also very tired and somewhat woozy.

From the Upper Terrace, Owen saw his best friend return and was immensely relieved to see him back in the quarry again.

"Luke! Where have you been?" He asked his friend, as Luke went in to see him. Owen was careful not to speak too loudly in case he woke Merrick -or the little engine behind Luke.

"I'm sorry Owen. I got caught in a huge snow drift and I couldn't get out until this morning." Luke replied. "I didn't mean to get stuck, honest."

"I'm just glad you got home safely." Owen told him gratefully. It was then that the little green engine noticed that the incline's eyelids were very droopy and he was struggling to contain his yawning.

"Are you alright, Owen?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just stayed up all night waiting for you, Luke." Owen answered with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, Luke,"

"Merry Christmas, Owen," Luke answered weakly.

...

Due to Owen and Luke's weariness they decided to sleep in that morning and keep celebrations to later in the day. However, this arrangement made Smudger cross. He was grateful to be out of his miserable home, but he now felt bored.

"Come on, Luke! Do you intend to stay asleep all day?" He complained.

Luke opened a sleepy eye. "I'd rather I didn't, but I don't feel very well." He told him.

"Don't forget, he got sick for your sake, Smudger," Richard added in a quiet but almost deadly voice. "You better leave him be or I'll make you regret it."

Smudger gulped in fright. He had never been terrified of anyone in his reckless days- why; if that man had said the exact same thing decades ago Smudger would have just laughed and mocked him in a rude manner. Now, however, he was very convinced that he better obey.

"Okay." He squeaked. "Sorry Luke."

"It's fine. I've never been much use at being a friend, anyway." Luke replied sleepily.

Hearing this made the older engine frown. He didn't like his friend talking about himself like this- he'd only known Luke for 12 hours and already he was fond of little Luke, who was now snoring away quietly.

...

That afternoon, everyone was awake and they all sang Christmas Carols, told jokes and stories, and exchanged sentiments.

"This is wonderful!" Merrick remarked. "I didn't think it'd be this fun with three of us!"

"Plus Smudger," Owen reminded his friend.

"Yeah- anyway, how are you feeling, Luke?"

"A bit better, I think." Luke answered bravely. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to sing a Christmas song from an Irish band."

"Well, take it away then, Luke!" Merrick called out in reply. Luke took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"Oh the Holly, she bears a berry, as white as the milk.

And Mary she bore Jesus all wrapped up in silk.

And Mary she bore Jesus our Saviour for to be.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly.

Holly. Holly.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly.

O the Holly she bears a berry as green as the grass

And Mary she bore Jesus who died on the cross.

And Mary she bore Jesus our Saviour for to be.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly.

Holly. Holly.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly.

O the Holly she bears a berry, as blood it is red

And we trust in our Saviour who rose from the cross.

And Mary she bore Jesus our Saviour for to be.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly.

Holly. Holly.

And the first tree that's in the green wood, it was the Holly."

Luke's singing was not very powerful, but he was a much better singer than some other engines and the lyrics, combined with his gentle singing, touched Owen, Merrick, Richard, Geoffrey and even Smudger deeply.

"Bravo! Encore!" They cheered proudly. They thought it was very beautiful, and they all resolved to keep it locked in their hearts.

"You did a grand job, old boy!" Geoffrey told Luke.

"Thank you, Mr Heron." Luke replied weakly.

Smudger looked at his friend hesitantly. He needed to talk to Luke, and yet the green engine in question just looked as though he wanted to sleep.

"Luke, I need a word." He said quietly.

"Sure. What is it, Smudger?"

"Well, remember earlier in the tunnels, when I was pestering you?"

"I forgave you for that."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Luke's face was puzzled.

"I mean," continued Smudger. "You said you weren't any use at being a friend. Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'm hiding in the tunnels half the time, I'm wary of helping my friends because of the risk of getting caught, and I asked them to keep my existence a secret even though it's caused a lot of arguments amongst them, and they've lied to their controller as well. What sort of friend puts them through that?"

"Well, I can tell the contrary about you. I may not have much proof to show this, but I do the most powerful piece of evidence that the Heavens have witnessed. They saw you go into danger for my sake, rescued me, brought me here, and let me spend Christmas with you and your friends. We've only known each other for twelve hours, Luke and despite what you say about yourself, you've been a far better friend to me than I ever have been to anyone in a very long time."

This statement made Luke's eyes fill up with tears of happiness, and he managed a smile. "Thank you, Smudger." He said warmly. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome, my friend." Smudger responded.

For the rest of the day, the festivities were cheerful and full of joy, happiness and friendship- dampened only by Luke's coughing and sneezing.

...

Disclaimer: The song does not belong to me, it belongs to the Chieftains. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and thank you so much for your kind reviews!


	13. Trouble for Geoff, Rich and Skarloey

That night, Geoffrey and Richard were with their engine, as usual. He was still coughing miserably in the tunnel mouth.

"This wouldn't do!" Richard huffed.

"Well, what can we sods do about it?" Geoffrey argued.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Luke asked, coughing.

"We're not arguing!" Protested Geoffrey, raising his hands up quickly in a surrender gesture, to which Luke attempted to give him an 'oh really?' look, but sneezed instead. He looked out dejectedly at the snow.

"Well, Geoffrey and I were debating about getting you somewhere proper to sleep. It can't do you any good being cooped in those wretched rail equipped warrens all day and then have to be forced to sleep there, too." Richard explained.

"I appreciate the thought, but there's no point." Luke yawned. "Peter Sam told me about some engines that live on the Skarloey Railway as well as Ivo Hugh. One of them might be forced to work here and spot the shed- no, thank you very much Mr Wilson, but tunnels will do for- ATCHOO- me."

"Bless you." Geoffrey said quietly, rubbing Luke's buffer beam consolingly.

"Go raibh maith agat." Luke whispered as he sat there and shivered like a poor Dickensian wretch.

"Well, you need somewhere warm, Luke, and this tunnel is very draughty." Richard told him firmly.

"I'm aware of the draught, Mr Wilson, and if you were both stuck here with me, I'd be more concerned about it. But please don't trouble yourselves about me. You've got bigger problems on your mind, I'm sure."

"Yes- I'd best head home to the family, eh?" Geoffrey said pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"Wait- you have a family?" Luke asked, surprised. Geoffrey winced- there was one reason why he had kept Luke from knowing about them, and them from knowing about the little green engine.

"Yes I do- a wife, a daughter and two sons." He admitted.

"They're just a crazy ravenous bunch of Herons that swoop in when you least expect it." Richard muttered to Luke, who couldn't help but giggle.

...

After ensuring he was as well protected against the elements as he could be, the two men left their engine to sleep and decided to part ways.

"Well, I'm beat." Richard yawned.

"So am I, old chap- but I'm working the late shift on the Skarloey Railway tonight." Geoffrey told him.

"What do you do there?"

"I clean. It's not a dignified job, but I've got a family to support. Or have you forgotten that already?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Richard snapped. "I don't see why you think it's possible, anyway- keeping Luke a secret from your kids and your prying wife?"

"Damn it, Richard- will you just keep my wife out of this!" Geoffrey shouted, tensing his shoulders and crossing his arms. "What's Kirsty ever done to you?"

"Nothing- but I know she's being a right nosy little"-

CRACK!

...

Geoffrey wiped the blood off his knuckles as he watched his colleague fall to the ground and began clutching his nose gingerly to try and stem the blood.

"What the hell, Geoff? This isn't like you!" Richard protested, but his voice is muffled by his broken nose, and Geoffrey felt guilty- he knows he wouldn't do that to anyone he cared about- and he does care about Richard, no matter how often they fall out.

"Geez, you're right- I'm sorry, Rich. I just didn't like you calling my wife a- well, whatever you going to call her."

"Apology accepted Geoff."

Once Geoffrey helped his friend to his feet, he offered the younger man a handkerchief.

"Here."

"Thanks mate. And for the record- I have nothing against Kirsty. But she's been sending letters again, hasn't she?" He asked as he carefully cleaned the blood from his philtrum.

"How do you know that?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well, your wallet- you always keep a fiver sticking out of it for emergencies. Only you dropped it this morning, and it wasn't there."

"How would you know I never bought a tea or a coffee with it?" Geoffrey challenged defensively.

"You hate tea, you're fussy with your coffee and how it's prepared, and you've vowed to eat every meal she makes you until your deathbed." Richard rattled off, smirking triumphantly.

Geoffrey sighed in defeat. "You know me too well, pal. Jack got a hold of his mum's letter before she could post it this morning, and I paid him for his services."

"So are you going to tell her about...?"

"Are you flipping crazy? I don't want her to persuade me to give Luke up for a job I can get paid for. Granted, he may not have been the engine I've always dreamed of driving, but I've grown fond of him- he feels like family to me now."

"Me too," His fireman agreed. "He's the closest I've got to a family- since my brother moved to Canada and my mum died last year."

"Aye- but you could marry, you know."

"No thanks- I can manage without a wife and kids – otherwise they'd drive me nuts all the time!"

"What, even mine?" Geoffrey asked, in a mock hurt voice.

"Well, I'll say this- sometimes, they're the specialty, and other times they are the exception." Richard replied candidly.

For a while, the two men said nothing as they trudged through the thick snow. They left the Quarry boundaries and stepped into a wintery hell, where Skarloey was ploughing through with some empty trucks.

"Hey, do you guys need a lift?" He called.

The two looked at one another before giving their response.

"Very well, then. But I can only go to Crovan's Gate."

"That's fine!"

"Good show- just let me drop these off and I'll get you to Crovan's Gate Station before you can say 'Blue Mountain!'"

...

Skarloey's crew were very hospitable to Luke's crew, and soon they were warmed up again- thanks to Skarloey's roaring fire and a flask of hot cocoa.

"Ah, that's better..." Geoffrey sighed.

"So what's the news on Luke?" Skarloey called.

"He's sick again. He got stuck in a snowdrift last night and remained there until dawn." Geoffrey explained.

"Why was he out last night? What were you doing?"

"...Okay, if you must know, we were rescuing Smudger from the shack on the Mid Sodor Railway."

"But that's madness! Mr Wilson, I thought you were a man of God- given common sense! What happened, man?"

"Outvoted," Growled Richard. "Geoffrey's a bad influence on Luke- they're both stubborn and lack common sense at the best of times."

"Oh- like you're a better influence on him, Richard!" Geoffrey fumed. "You've got a foul temper and almost called my wife"-

"Gentlemen, please!" Skarloey thundered. "Now is not the time to quarrel!"

"Sorry Skarloey!" Both men chorused in alarm, before turning to the old engine's crew.

"How often does he get angry?" Geoffrey asked curiously, though with a tremble in his voice.

"It's very rare, actually," Mr Rose, Skarloey's fireman, answered. "But when he does get cross, it's usually for someone else's wellbeing- but it's a bit confusing."

Suddenly, there was a loud 'CLANG!' and Skarloey ground to a halt- in the middle of nowhere.

"What's wrong, old boy?" Mr Wendell called.

"I can't move!" Skarloey replied. "There's something blocking the line ahead of me!"

Puzzled, Mr Wendell hopped down from the cab and looked around for the source of the blockage- but all he could see was a massive snowdrift in front of them. They attempted to dig the snow from the front, but they only achieved limited success.

Then there was trouble. A branch from a tree above the old engine snapped and suddenly crashed into his boiler, causing snow to slip down his funnel. Skarloey shivered as the cold, damp snow dribbled and coursed through his funnel until it plopped and dripped onto his fire, quickly extinguishing it.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here tonight." Mr Rose observed, causing Mr Wendell to swear a muffled curse.

Outside, Skarloey looked up at the stars, in the silent hope that a friend would come along and rescue them- heck, he wouldn't have minded Duncan or Sir Handel at this point.

But no one came.

Skarloey and the four men were alone and frightened.

Just like a certain soul at the quarry whom had at the precise moment woken up and couldn't shake off the fear of misfortune.


	14. Rusty to the Rescue

"Well, another night in the frozen wastelands that is a Skarloey siding." Geoffrey sighed dramatically.

"Oh, pipe down Geoff! Skarloey, Mr Wendell, are there any more trains due tonight?" Richard asked determinedly.

"No- he was the only one due out with those empty slate trucks." Mr Wendell answered.

"Yes," Agreed Skarloey. "We're pretty much stranded here."

"Right- so this is on us!" Richard said determinedly. He grabbed the coal shovel from Skarloey's cab and started shovelling rapidly, trying to dig the brave old engine out. He somehow felt that Luke would approve of them trying to get Skarloey out from the snow, but it was very difficult- there was only one man determined to free 'Old Faithful', there was no fire burning in his cab, and they weren't sure where they were.

Eventually, Mr Rose started trying to help Richard dig the snow out too- except he had a bucket, yet he tossed the snow aside as rapidly as though he was in a leaky lifeboat- but the blizzard only grew stronger still- the wind whistled past their ears, the snow fell faster and faster, and their fingers froze rapidly, standing ramrod straight like soldiers.

"This is no good," Mr Rose said, with a sigh, before forcing the bucket into the snow and sitting on it. "We'd better find a place to spend the night. Come on, John."

Skarloey shivered shamefully in the cold, damp siding. He had promised his friends he would be careful heading to the Blue Mountain Quarry and back, especially after his return from the Steamworks- now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with Luke's crew stranded as well as his own, and the worst part was he could do nothing to help them keep warm until either help or dawn arrived.

"I-I'm so-sorry-Rhen-Rheneas, Pet-Pet-Peter Sam and R-Rusty." He whispered in a shiver initiated stutter. He was cold, tired, anxious- and very scared. He was normally a very brave old engine, but tonight- well; he just didn't feel like himself right now.

Suddenly, a loud noise penetrated the air.

It was a horn!

...

"Rusty, am I glad to see you- eh, that is"-

"I'm just glad I found you!" Rusty replied, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Yes- I just can't move now- this wretched snow put out my fire." Skarloey replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about that- I'll pull you back to the sheds." The little diesel told him kindly and soon he was coupled up to his old friend and gently pulled him out of the siding.

"Thank you, Rusty- I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping me- now my crew and Luke's can get home – or at least somewhere dry and warm!"

"That's good to hear." Rusty replied, and he gently began pulling Skarloey home again- back to Crovan's Gate Station and the cosy sheds nearby.

"Hang on, how did you manage to leave the shed anyway?" Skarloey asked curiously. "I thought your crew went home."

"Oh they did- I just abducted some late night workmen to abduct me." Rusty replied cheerfully. "I also stocked up on some antifreeze and had to persuade Rheneas to let me come out and find you- he was worried about you being missing, but he didn't want me or anyone else getting stuck somewhere."

"How long did it take you to persuade him?"

"Well, not that long, actually- I had to mention that I was just as worried about him as he was and say that I was more than able to come out and find you. Also, Duncan just ordered Rheneas to send me out as he wasn't putting up with me complaining."

"Hmph- fancy that- Duncan complaining about you complaining!" Skarloey huffed.

"Yes, well, Duncan is- as Mr Hugh puts it- a hypocritical little Scot." Rusty admitted.

"Well, I guess he is definitely being hypocritical."" Skarloey agreed, before he turned serious. "Rusty, I appreciate you coming back out for me, but it was rather dangerous- and I don't approve of you guilt tripping Rheneas."

"I suppose I was guilt tripping him to an extent. I'm sorry Skarloey- I don't like leaving my friends in the cold like that- plus you've got your crew and Luke's crew with you- I didn't want them in hospital or their graves."

"I know, and I'm glad you came to help, even if I am also disapproving of it as well."

"Don't worry, Skarloey- there won't be a repeat- of my actions, that is."

"Very well then, Rusty," Smiled Skarloey, as the two engines plodded along the snow covered line.

"So, change of subject, Skarloey- how is Luke?" The little orange diesel asked.

"His crew told he's ill again- he got stuck in the snow rescuing Smudger, apparently." The older engine answered.

"You mean...the same Smudger Duke told us about?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear,"

"Hmm..."

The two engines didn't notice when they reached Crovan's Gate Station, but Skarloey and Luke's crews were both grateful to get home.

"At last- we can go home to bed!" Geoffrey cheered.

"I thought you were working..." Richard argued.

"Stuff it- I'm going to my wife and collapsing into our bed- it'd be warm, toasty..."

"Shut up!" Richard shouted and stamped off, with Geoff following him- along with Skarloey's crew, leaving Rusty free to head home to the shed with Skarloey in tow.

...

It was nearly midnight by the time the two friends finally limped home, freezing and eager to get warmed up again.

"Good heavens, Skarloey!" Rheneas exclaimed worriedly as he saw his big brother there on the next track. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine; Rheneas-I just need a bit of warming up." Skarloey assured, as Rusty carefully shunted the old engine next to his faithful friend.

"Good- now what happened?"

Poor Skarloey was reluctant to admit his mishap on the line, but he knew that Rheneas wouldn't laugh at him- they did sometimes share a friendly laugh over each other's mistakes, but this was serious.

So Skarloey explained about meeting Luke's crew at the quarry and taking them home; he described his getting lost and his fire going out; he elucidated Rusty's arrival and getting everyone home safely again.

"Aw, poor old you," Rheneas said sympathetically and sincerely. "You'll feel better in the morning- and on the bright side, Skarloey, Mr Percival told us after you left earlier we head back to the quarry! We can find out how Luke, Owen and Merrick are holding up!" He said excitedly.

Rheneas was so excited to see their friends again that Skarloey and Rusty decided to keep their knowledge on Luke's illness a secret for the time being...

"Ach shut up and sleep already!" A familiar voice shouted, making the three engines groan- as well as causing Peter Sam and Sir Handel to both mutter something sleepily.


	15. Tunnel Bound

But Rheneas was to be quickly disappointed; the weather was still foul and so for a few days none of the engines could leave Crovan's Gate Station.

"Botheration!" Exclaimed Sir Handel crossly, scowling at the still-falling snowflakes outside the sheds. "We've been stuck in here for days!"

"Well, think of Owen and Merrick- they're stuck there no matter what they do!" Rheneas snapped in response, whilst he glowered at the blue engine in a rare fit of transgressed humour.

"Oh please don't argue!" Peter Sam pleaded desperately. "We'll be stuck here for at least another couple of days- we should try to get along!"

"Shut up, Peter Sam!" Sir Handel shouted.

Rusty, Skarloey, Duncan and Duke were all fed up of the arguing that was unfolding in the sheds. Ever since Mr Percival had announced they were snowed in and would be stuck for a few days, Sir Handel had been a right pain in the bunker- not even Peter Sam or Duke could quieten him down for long. He would argue with the others about the most trivial of things- and both Duncan and Rheneas had somehow been affected by the 'cabin fever' and wouldn't stop shouting at each other- or Sir Handel.

But the others tried to be more mature and keep out of arguments- Peter Sam even tried to act as a peacekeeper between the engines, but it just resulted in the aforementioned engines to not only continue squabbling, but they would also shout insults at Peter Sam. This made Skarloey cross, but he never got far in trying to keep the others under control by himself, so he and Rusty, as well as Duke, had more than once had to wade in to rescue their green compatriot from a torrent of insults and put an end to the argument – at least for a temporary brief amount of time.

Duncan, on the other hand, whenever he wasn't arguing with Rheneas or Sir Handel, refused to get involved in their arguments- in other words; he was too lazy to intervene. Again, Skarloey was irritated by the Scottish engine's sloth but for Peter Sam's sake he tried to keep his own nerves together.

"Skarloey - do you think we'll ever get of here?" Peter Sam asked miserably.

The leader looked at the little green engine who was sitting on one side of the shed, looking as though he would start crying any moment, and the old engine felt sorry for him- after all, Sir Handel had been unkind to everybody- the Kerr Stuart in particular- and Rheneas hadn't been much help, either.

"We will get out, Peter Sam- don't worry." Skarloey said warmly, his thick Welsh accent full of kindness and reassurance. "It's just a matter of time- but you'll just have to ignore Sir Handel and Duncan- and Rheneas too, if he speaks to you like that as well."

Peter Sam sniffed.

"You okay?"

But instead of answering, Peter Sam just plastered on a brave smile, feeling bolstered by his friend's faith and good hearted words.

It was hard for the engines to talk about Luke with Duke in the sheds. They were fond of the old engine- Peter Sam and Sir Handel in particular, due to a shared past- but they were aware of Duke's ways, and they felt that if they told him about Luke, he might not like the idea of hiding the little engine in the mountains and may spill something about it. Besides, he was often working on the railway, as he generally preferred the peace and quiet of the line rather than the hustle and bustle of the quarry, and so he might not believe them.

They were upset they couldn't tell Duke about their little mountain bound friend though. Peter Sam had been particularly confident that the two engines would have gotten along together marvellously.

"It's just that, well, I do wish we could see Luke again. It's been so long"-

"Fit are ye whispering aboot noo?" Duncan grumbled from behind Rheneas, who on Skarloey's other side from Peter Sam. "Skarloey, ye hae a bad habit o' conversing wi' other engines in shed corners!" He continued.

"Oh, you know, just the usual." Skarloey replied loftily.

"There's nothin' usual goin on roond here! Do ye think I'm daft, man?"

"No, I'm not- of course I wouldn't think that!"

Peter Sam watched the conversation with a looming dread.

...

"Luke, are you sure you should be out in this weather?" Owen asked, as he watched the little engine potter about below him with an old snowplough.

"I'm fine, Owen!" But Luke kept coughing throughout, and he didn't move as quickly or as spritely as he would normally do- which worried the incline engine greatly. He had come to care greatly for the little green engine over the time he had been here- sure, in all the time Owen had known the narrow gauge engines, he did care about them all as his 'little friends'- but Luke just always seemed to be there. Owen genuinely enjoyed watching the sweet Irish tank engine pottering about below with empty trucks and ones full of gelignite for rock blasting, as he just seemed to do it with a more cheerful enthusiasm than when Owen saw him in the tunnels or at nights here.

Luke continued on cutting through the snow, but his ill health and the increasing snowfall made Geoffrey's mind up.

"I'm sorry, Luke- but I can't have you working in this weather in good conscience. 'We'll have to get you into shelter and wait until things warm up again."

So Geoffrey and Richard reversed Luke into the tunnel he usually slept inand made sure he was comfortable in the tunnel.

"How's Smudger holding out?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Well, he's fine." Richard replied. "Though we should really get him to the Steamworks soon. And while we're at it"-

"No thank you, Mr Wilson, but I'm not moving." The little green engine stated bluntly, and he settled down to sleep, unaware of the danger he would be in later that evening.


	16. A Daring, Burning Rescue

Meanwhile, on the Skarloey Railway, the engine could at last leave the sheds and get out for a while, but they couldn't do any work due to it being evening.

"Bother! I was hoping to get back to the Quarry!" Rheneas huffed.

"Hopefully we can go back tomorrow," Rusty told his friend reassuringly. "We could do with some work. And checking up on Luke." He added in a whisper.

Just then, the Thin Controller arrived.

"I'm pleased to hear you are all out of your sheds now, and your work will resume first thing in the morning. But first, I need Duncan to take some empty trucks down to the quarry."

"You better go, Duncan, whilst the clovers are still dormant in the Earth!" Skarloey called. He tried to say it as playfully as possible, but the Scottish engine quickly caught on what his friend was telling him, and he left to collect the rucks, grumbling as he went, as usual.

"It's no fair! Why do I have dae it? Peter Sam loves extra work!"

"DUNCAN!" Skarloey, Rusty and Mr Percival shouted at once.

"Alright I'm going!"

...

Later that night, Luke was aroused from slumber by a strange smell coming from the tunnel, and he opened his eyes fully with a yawn, followed by a scream. In front of him, was a fiery blaze, and the cause was obvious- a lorry had suffered an overheated engine – and combined with a fluid leakage, the lorry had caught alight and was burning right next to the track Luke was trapped on!

"Help- fire, fire- Owen, Merrick, please help me!" He cried. He couldn't move, as he had no steam, nor did he have a crew to move him.

"Help me, please!" He cried out. He hoped there was some divine intervention from above - although he knew he hardly deserved it, so he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the worst of the fire to swallow him.

He coughed as workmen shouted to call for help, and Owen and Merrick were now both wide awake and calling for their little friend to respond.

From another part of the quarry, high up, Smudger saw his friend's plight and being helpless himself, he pleaded with all his heart and smokebox that someone could rescue Luke from the flames.

….

Meanwhile, from the outside of the quarry, Duncan saw a light glowing and flickering in the distance-it was orange, and it was glowing by a tunnel entrance. What was it?

"Fit's a licht doing on by that tunnel?" He asked his crew.

"It's a fire, Duncan!" His driver exclaimed, as he saw clouds of smoke billowing from near the mouth, like a fiery, angry dragon.

"Someone help, please!" A voice called out from inside. It sounded weak, but Duncan knew who it was.

"That's Luke- he's trapped by the flames!" A sick feeling washed over him. He knew that he had to do something- Luke wouldn't last in a fire.

"We better call for help!" The fireman exclaimed.

"Fit aboot Luke?" Duncan argued. "His life's at stake here! Besides, no one else can find oot aboot him!"

But Duncan's driver was already running for the foreman's office to call for help, leaving Duncan and his fireman.

"I'm nae leaving Luke tae perish!" Duncan insisted stubbornly. He was terrified- he didn't usually find fire frightening, because he needed it to move, but the thought of Luke of all engines trapped in the flames was too much for him. He had to get him out of there and fast.

So he got his fireman to move forwards by himself- a dangerous idea indeed, for the fireman had to apply the brakes and maintain his engine's fire at the same time, but he managed it with a good deal of concentration, slowly moving Duncan in front of the flames.

"Luke, it's me, I've come tae rescue you!" The yellow engine called out. Smoke engulfed him and sparks flew into his eyes, burning his eyes and ergo blinding him. He couldn't see anything now, but he didn't want his fireman hindering his rescue mission, so he said nothing.

...

At first, he couldn't feel anything, and he still couldn't see, so he had no idea where Luke was.

But a relieved exclamation of "Duncan!" soon revealed that answer.

"Are you aright, Luke?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I...Duncan, why are you going round with your eyes closed?"

"Never mind that, Luke- I'm getting you oot o' here richt noo before-"

He was interrupted by a spark landing on his nose, singing it slightly.

"Oh awa and bile your heid!" Duncan exclaimed. "I canna see, you stupid fire!"

Luke gasped, but the Scottish engine paid no attention as he watched his fireman use a shunter's pole to couple the two engines up as quickly as possible. He found it difficult as his hands were shaking very badly, but he managed to hook Luke onto Duncan, and after re-boarding his locomotive, he let off a whistle, and Duncan began to very slowly heave the young Irish engine away from inferno and into the cold starlit night, where the cool air felt like a gentle balm.

"Luke!" Owen shouted desperately.

"He's alright!" Merrick shouted with joy. "Duncan saved him!"

And he had- Duncan, despite being covered from funnel to coupling rods in smoke and still blind, had rescued Luke with only his fireman to drive him.

The Scottish engine coughed. He didn't like not being able to see, but he knew he didn't have to see Luke's face to tell how grateful he was- just hearing him say 'thank you' had been enough.

...

Duncan, shaken at how close his friend had been to death, had decided to sleep the night at the Quarry, guarding a different tunnel in which Luke had slept. He had to control the fire himself until the fire crew arrived, but even after they had been, Duncan still could not open his eyes- which was also the case the next morning.

"Duncan! Will you kindly open your eyes?" The Thin Controller asked him as he stood there addressing his engines about their jobs for the day in the quarry.

"I can't, sir." Duncan replied quietly and truthfully. Those burning ashes must have done more damage than he realised.

Skarloey frowned. He noticed that there were some burn marks on Duncan's livery, and he grew concerned for his friend.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to Duncan alone, sir?" He asked politely.

"Very well, but don't be long." The Thin Controller replied, and turned back to the others, who all looked aggrieved for the Skarloey Railway's Number 6.

So Skarloey led the younger engine to a different part of the quarry, near the charred tunnel mouth. The smell and atmosphere in the air made Duncan shudder- he and Luke had had nightmares about that raging inferno in the tunnel. A new horror had been unleashed on both of them, and whilst it had been put under control very quickly, the two engines were still dealing with the emotional and psychological impact.

"Duncan, what happened last night?" Skarloey asked him firmly but gently. His companion sighed.

"I don't want tae talk aboot it." He huffed, which just made Skarloey wheesh steam impatiently.

"Duncan, I don't want to force you, but I know you need to talk about what had happened last night." He told him. "Please? It would help you."

"Give me one example of how talking helped anybody." Duncan challenged, before he realised his mistake. He knew that Skarloey was very wise and surprisingly clever.

"It helped Luke."

On hearing the Irish engine's name, Duncan winced and pursed his lips. He knew that the red engine had cornered him now- he had reacted.

...

Skarloey hadn't missed his friend wince. He knew he had hit too close to home for the other engine, and he regretted it. Duncan was in a bad state- blind, traumatised and clearly shaken. All at once, the realisation hit him like a falling water tower, and he felt guilty for trying to get him to talk so soon.

"Duncan?"

"Skarloey, I..."

The two engines looked at one another, and then Skarloey decided to hear Duncan out first. After all, it was polite.

"Yes Duncan?"

"Luke was trapped in the tunnel...I heard him cry out for help."

At those words, Skarloey felt the water in his pipes turn to ice. He went numb with shock- yes; he had expected that Luke was somehow involved in the fire, but hearing Duncan say it out loud was terrifying to a whole new level. How was he meant to respond to that?


	17. Luke's smaointe féinmharaithe

A/N: Okay, before you read this chapter, I would like to warn you that there are suicidal thoughts in this chapter nearer the end. Don't worry - it's not a reflection of my mindset. I'll have some references to suicide in the next few chapters, but things will improve! But please proceed with caution for this chapter, okay? Reviews are appreciated.

TGST

...

"He was trapped in the fire?"

"Aye- it was very disturbing." Duncan replied. His eyes were still screwed shut.

"So what happened to your eyes?"

"Some sparks blew in my face and got in my eyes." Duncan answered. He was sounding somewhat angry, so the other engine said nothing.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Mr Percival." He continued, bitterly. "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother with that engine- he's caused nothing but trouble and misfortune since he came here!"

"DUNCAN!" Skarloey bellowed. He was furious at his Scottish companion. "How dare you say that? Luke is our friend, and he needs us! You can't just break the oath- we swore on it for a reason!"

"Well, that reason has cost me my sight!" Duncan hissed.

"That's no reason for you to be so horrid- yes, I can see you're scared, but friends help each other. They don't turn their backs on you. Not true ones." Skarloey said.

From some distance, Luke had heard everything, and he was upset. He knew that Duncan was right- he had brought nothing but trouble since he came. He remembered his near fall off the cliff, getting ill with fever, and knocking Sir Handel off the rails. Duncan had taken blame for that one, and he had been sent away as punishment.

Only, Luke had no fight left in him. He couldn't find it in himself to argue or anything- he just wanted to leave Sodor- and this time, he intended on it. Having his friends getting into trouble and having them lie to their controller wasn't worth the trouble anymore- he had cost an engine his life and another engine his sight. He felt as though that he was just destroying God's most precious gifts given to engines, and so he knew the only way to end it would be to leave Sodor for good.

With a sigh, he emerged shakily from his hiding place and then he rolled forwards, but Skarloey saw him and gasped in horror.

"What are you doing, Luke? The Thin Controller's here!"

"I know." Luke replied dejectedly. "I'm not worth the trouble Skarloey. I should just go home, or somewhere far away. In fact, I wish... I wish Duncan had just left me to the flames last night. It would have saved everyone the trouble."

Skarloey was shocked.

"Luke, you mustn't think like that! It will get better, I promise."

"How can it?" Luke's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Face it Skarloey, everything I put you and the others through was all because I wouldn't tell the truth about the yellow engine. I don't want to wish to end it all, but the pain's becoming too unbearable now... I'm so sorry Duncan. I didn't want you to get blinded by the fire..."

"We're not letting you ...die." Skarloey said, bravely. "I know you're hurting. I know you just want it to stop, but Luke, trust me, you don't have to do it. We'll help you one way or another. Even if we can't understand how bad it is for you, we know that you are a good engine, and you've become one of the family. We'll talk it through and cry it through, and it doesn't matter how long it takes. We'll help you Luke, because we care about you."

Luke said nothing for a long moment. He knew that he really didn't want to die, but he also felt bad for his friends. But seeing the look on Skarloey's face told him that he knew that he was amongst friends.

He burst into tears.

Now Duncan felt wretched. He could tell that Luke was heartbroken and in despair, so it was up to him to help. And he had to make things right as well, because he knew that deep down, he hadn't meant any of those words at all. He was glad that Luke was saved from the fire, but he didn't want him suffering any thoughts of death and darkness anymore- it just wasn't Luke.

"Listen, Luke, I'm really sorry for everything I said before. I didn't mean any of it."

"But surely you resent me." Luke said. He sounded unusually bitter, and with that, he puffed away.

"Oh dear," Skarloey said.

"What's he upset about? I said I was sorry!"

Skarloey rounded on Duncan. "That's no excuse. You were inexcusably cruel and selfish, Duncan. None of us want you to be blind, but we would have accepted that – whether it was permanent or not. Besides, words never form unless thought has been put into them." He added with a cold, deadly anger.

"I don't want him to feel so...so..."

"Suicidal? I appreciate that, Duncan, but Luke wouldn't heal at the blow of a whistle. He's hurting, and he wants it to stop. It's our job to help through it and ensure that he doesn't feel like he has to push himself to the brink." Skarloey told him sternly.

Duncan was very ashamed. He wanted to make it up to Luke, as he had come to care about the little green engine, and he asked Skarloey what he should do.

"Well, the only way you can make it up to Luke is if you help him come back from his depression." Skarloey said severely.

Duncan heard the old engine puff away, and he knew that he was right- he was being unforgivably selfish during Luke's suicidal aftermath of a great trauma and it was only pushing the little engine away. Duncan had indeed saved him from the fire, but he felt that if this behaviour kept up, he would lose him either way.


	18. Selfless

Skarloey still felt angry at what Duncan had said, but he figured the best plan would be to tell the other engines – somehow.

But he didn't need to.

Luke had confided in the others about his feelings, and Peter Sam was now sobbing tearfully at the tear-jerking news. Rusty and Rheneas were trying to hold back tears, but it was obvious they were struggling greatly. Sir Handel was gnawing at his lip, which made Skarloey uneasy. Not a lot of things upset Sir Handel.

He coughed politely, causing the others to look at him.

But for once, he didn't know what to say- or do.

Luke sat, almost huddled in the tunnel, eyes peeking out at his friends. He somehow looked even smaller than usual in that tunnel.

"You're…. you're not going to do it, are you?" Peter Sam asked their friend tearfully.

"I don't know…" Luke replied. "I feel that it's the only way to end the pain I feeling….And I just, I just feel like a burden to you all. The heaviest biggest burden an engine could possibly take!"

Skarloey grew alarmed. "Luke, we can't deny hiding you here is difficult, but you're our friend, and you're one of us now. If you must face the darkest depths of your mind, let us help you find your way out of it." He said firmly, but gently.

But Luke just stared down at his buffers.

"Where's Duncan?" He asked, timorously.

"How could you be concerned about Duncan after what he said?" The old engine burst out.

"I know what he said was unkind, Skarloey… but I know Duncan better than that, or I like to think I do. There's goodness in everyone, and he's been good to me, in his own way. Besides, I can't bear grudges." Luke tried to smile, but it fell flat rapidly. "Skarloey, I know you're concerned about my wellbeing, but please, don't be so harsh on Duncan- I'm the reason he's blind, and it must be terrifying for him to not be able to see anything or anyone again- he may never be able to see the faces of those he's known for years, and all because he rescued someone he's only known for a few months..."

This struck the old leader as he considered his friend's words. Luke did sound rather hurt by Duncan's betrayal but he hadn't expected the little green engine to try and keep fighting for Duncan even when he had long given up on himself the day of the accident.

He looked at Rheneas, who was struck with silent admiration as well as heartbreak and horror.

"Skarloey, what do you make of this?" The No. 2 engine asked doubtfully. "Anyone who says something like what Duncan did would be pretty hard to forgive- especially considering he's feeling so...low..."

"I don't know, Rheneas." Skarloey replied.

"But why, Luke? He said he wanted you gone!"

"He wanted me sent away, not dead, Sir Handel!" Luke snapped suddenly. "I'm the one that wants me to die. I know I didn't want to be sent away, but..." he trailed off. "It's just...if I do decide to die, I don't want to do it hating Duncan for what he said to me."

"Are you sure?" The blue engine asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

...

Later, Duncan was angrily biffing the trucks. He still couldn't see anything with his eyes, and now he felt as though he had ruined Luke's trust in him.

"Hm, maybe you should get a doctor, mate." A workman suggested to Duncan's driver. "He can't be having that much fun playing Blind Man's Bluff with the trucks all the time."

Duncan wheeshed furiously at the comment, making the workman cringe.

"Sorry Duncan- I didn't mean to offend you."

"Pah!" Snorted the Scottish locomotive, although he knew the workman was right- he didn't like working with the trucks and not being able to see anything they were planning to do.

Just then Peter Sam arrived, although Duncan couldn't see this and grew cross- he hoped it wasn't Skarloey, as he didn't want another lecture about his unkindness earlier.

"If that's you, Skarloey, then ye can get lost!" He hissed rudely.

"It's not- I'm Peter Sam." A voice corrected gently, and with a roar, Duncan gave the trucks an almighty bump, sending them flying off the rails.

"What do ye want? If ye're working wi' Skarloey then leave me be!"

"What are you talking about? I came here of my own accord, Duncan- in fact, I was wanting to see if you would like some help."

"Och buzz off! Dinna fash yerself aboot me!" Growled the yellow engine, causing the green one to sigh.

"Listen, I know you're upset about being blind, and I'm sorry it had to end like this- but there's someone who would like to talk to you." Peter Sam said.

A second puffing was heard and the source of it drew up near Peter Sam. Duncan thought about who it could be- it definitely couldn't be Rusty. It wasn't Sir Handel, Rheneas or Skarloey either- it didn't sound like either of them. Peter Sam was already here, so...

"Luke?"

"That's right," A soft Irish accent whispered. "I just want to say I'm sorry for getting you blind and..."

"Och for buffer's sake! How come ye're no mad at me? I said things that no one in yer wheels can forgive! I practically said I wanted you sent away!"

He didn't see Luke shudder at the reminder, but he heard it, all right.

"I know what you said, Duncan, and I'm angry at you, yes, I can't deny that. But I don't hate you- if I were to either die or get sent away with a grudge against you I couldn't forgive myself- and I know I feel guilt too easily, but you're my friend, Duncan. Friends can get angry at one another, but the grudges are best left to enemies to deal with, and I don't want you to be my enemy- I still want you to be my friend."

Duncan was touched by this, but he didn't know what to say in response to this, at all. He didn't want Luke to hate him, and he was glad this wasn't the case, but he still felt terrible for the way he acted at the fire.


	19. Premonition

"GAAH!"

Duncan awoke with a start, but grunted when he realised he still couldn't see. His crew had applied bandages to his eyes to speed the healing process up, but personally, Duncan didn't see how blindfolding him would help him see again.

"...Duncan...?" A voice yawned next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Aye- noo get back to sleep!" Duncan hissed, hoping the voice would do just that.

It didn't.

"Duncan, I know you're lying..."

"Grr!"

Rusty's eyes were open wide. Despite the other engine's eyes being blindfolded, he had no doubt that his friend was awake. He stared intently at the Scottish steam locomotive, hoping that Duncan would confide in him.

"I...I jist got a fright." Duncan answered bluntly, when Rusty dared utter the abominable question of sentiment. "Noo shut it!"

"Duncan, you can be rude to me all you like, but it wouldn't change the fact that something is bothering you. However," the little diesel continued softening. "If you really don't want to talk about it- I wouldn't force you. Just keep in mind I'm here to listen, okay?"

"...Fine." Duncan snarled. However, he did start to feel guilty about snapping at Rusty. Despite the fact he was often rude to Rusty, he considered the diesel to be his best friend- a sentiment he was often uncomfortable with showing, but he really did care about Rusty, no matter how rude or thoughtless he was to his colleague.

He reflected the nightmare he had- and in God's name he did not want to relive it...

...

" _My mere existence was a mistake!" A green engine hissed, with his eyes burning in pain and pent up hurt as he stood on the Upper Terrace on the runaway siding where he had once nearly fell off before in an attempt to evade them before he eventually confided in them._

" _Luke, don't!" He heard Skarloey shout. "You're our friend! You don't have to die- we'll help you face any problems you may encounter!"_

" _For crying out loud, don't do it!" Peter Sam yelled, tears streaming down his face._

 _Sir Handel, Rheneas and Rusty were shouting too- but Duncan himself was frozen to the spot, unable to react. He didn't know what to say or do- he wanted to yell, but his mouth felt stuck in place._

 _They all watched in horror as the little Irish tank engine reversed, and then he shot forwards, his wheels leaving the line. They all watched in shock as he began hurtling towards the ground. All he remembered after that was..._

 _Death- Luke's frames were twisted and mangled beyond recognition and they could see his face- contorted with pain and suffering and fire engulfing him and-_

 _..._

"Duncan! You're hyperventilating!" Rusty exclaimed in shock.

Duncan could see that Rusty was right, and he tried to regain control of his breathing-but on doing so, he recognized that something else was happening. He couldn't believe it at first, but he also knew it would be impossible to deny.

His face was streaked with...

"Duncan, you're crying..." Rusty whispered in horror, when he saw tears streaming out from the bandages covering his best friend's eyes. "Please, Duncan- what's wrong?"

"I..."

"It's alright, old friend, I wouldn't judge," Assured Rusty, with a kind smile on his square face. "You're my best friend. Now come on, you can tell me. But don't force yourself if you're not ready."

At this, the Scottish engine managed a small smile. "Thanks, Rusty- you're a pal," He remarked, before going quiet again. "I... I had a nightmare."

Rusty said nothing. He just kept a curious, but non-judgemental expression on his face, so Duncan continued.

"I dreamt...I dreamt that Luke was on the Upper Terrace, alone. And he...he..."

"Duncan?"

"Succeeded."

That one word drove fear into Rusty's generator. He didn't need Duncan to go any further on the details- he could already guess what had happened exactly in Duncan's nightmare.

"Oh Duncan..." Rusty murmured. "I...I don't know what to say. That must have been horrible."

"Aye," Duncan mumbled in a thick voice. It sounded like treacle, and the clever little diesel guessed that his friend was crying again. But what could he say? Luke was going through a hard battle with suicidal thoughts, so he couldn't just say everything was alright- that would be a big lie, or at least, not the truth at this precise moment. He didn't want to trivialise it as just a dream as they had left Luke with Owen and Merrick, although Skarloey was thinking of having an engine stay with Luke, like whenever he was ill.

Speaking of which...the others still had yet to find out. He and Skarloey knew, but the others weren't as aware, although the time didn't seem right to mention it.

He just wanted to comfort Duncan, but he didn't know the most sensitive way to do it.

"Listen, Duncan, I know it's not much to say, but we'll be able to check on him tomorrow, when his crew arrive. I asked Mr Bailey to withdraw Luke from his gelignite shunting, as his mind-set's too dangerous to deal with gelignite or anything else harmful at this stage. I'll be doing it tomorrow instead-would you like to come with me? It means you'll have someone heading up to the quarry with you, and we can both see if Luke's faring any better."

Silence.

Then...Duncan sniffed and spoke suddenly:

"Aye, I'll come wi' ye. Thanks Rusty- like I said afore, you're a pal."

"Don't mention it, Duncan. Now get some sleep- you'll need it."

"Pah! Like I didnae ken that!"

"Goodnight, Duncan."

"Night, Rusty."

And with that, the two friends drifted off to sleep; unaware of what tragedy lay ahead...


	20. Suicide Attempt 1

In the interim, at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Luke was putting a plan into action. He had had this in mind for a few days now, and he felt sure this would work.

"Mr Heron, don't put my fire out yet, please!" He begged, as he saw his driver getting ready to extinguish his fire. "I...need to tell Merrick something. It's important."

"Is it that important?" Richard asked, gruffly. "I don't mean to try and interrupt anything, but I need a bed. Can't it wait until morning?"

' _But tomorrow will be too late.'_ The little engine thought sadly. He could see that they didn't know what was going on through his mind right now, and he was glad of it- but a little pained at the same time.

"No sir, I wish it could, but it's deadly important." He wheeshed, and winced at his choice of words. However, his crew made no remark. Luke sighed with relief.

He loved his crew dearly, but he had to rely on fooling them for his plan to work. Mr Heron, for all his enthusiasm and good humour, wasn't terribly observant. He was bright enough, as he knew a lot of general things, including how to drive a steam engine, and he was more emotionally attuned to people than Mr Wilson.

It was his fireman he was worried about. Mr Wilson was more observant than Mr Heron, and he would often surprise the other two with his smarts and observations. Mr Wilson could easily spot when something was amiss.

Together, they could have noticed the signs, but they were too tired from a long day.

"Well, aright, but make it quick," Sighed Geoffrey.

'That I will do,' Luke thought. He felt his regulator open, and he moved slowly along the line, making his journey as meaningful as possible- he thought of his friends, and his home and he said, in his mind, the one word he could not bear to say aloud.

'Goodbye,'

...

Once they reached the Upper Terrace, Luke raced towards Blondin Bridge. This was an important part of his plan, and he had to get it just right in order to get what he wanted.

"Oh darn it, he's asleep!" Grumbled Geoffrey.

"That wretched crane always is," Replied Richard, and the he felt a niggling feeling in his gut. "Geoff," He said, "if Luke knew that Merrick definitely wasn't awake and would be too polite to wake him, then why did he say"-

"Oh hello! I wasn't expecting company!" A new voice boomed.

Luke nearly burst his water tanks in fright, before recognising the voice. "Merrick?" He asked. "What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep- for a change." Merrick answered. "I heard you puffing about up here. Are you feeling lonely?"

"No- I-I was up here..." But that innocent question was enough for Luke to realise something as he attempted to give a half plausible excuse. He did feel alone in this hell he was forced to wander through.

But thinking of that pain that he had been through, and of how his friends had tried to keep him a secret from the quarry – including his own crew, and were potentially getting purer and poorer because they weren't paid to drive him around.

"I'm just up here seeing something off." He finished, with a steely resolve in his voice.

"Oh, okay then," Merrick replied uneasily. He wasn't used to Luke sounding so confident before- he was always so shy, stuttering away when speaking to his friends. He wasn't so bad now, but there was still occasional stammering going on.

"Are you sure you're okay, Luke? If something's bothering you, we can talk." The crane offered in a gentler tone.

"Really?" Sniffed Luke.

"Of course. You can tell me anything Luke- you're my friend, and I care about you, even if we don't get to talk to each other a lot. But don't worry- no matter what it is that's troubling you, I wouldn't judge you for it."

The petite Irish tank engine debated the situation. He hadn't really told anyone his intentions to commit suicide. The engines, Owen Merrick and his crew all knew about his depression and feeling s of suicide, but no one had actually said anything about the actuality of it.

Yet here he was, ready to throw himself off Blondin Bridge.

Just thinking about this made Luke's eyes water.

"Hey, hey, easy little guy," Merrick said softly, but he sounded alarmed. "I'm sorry- was it something I said?"

"No- nothing like that, my friend." Luke breathed painfully. "It's just- it's just- I'm so, so sorry, Merrick, but I wanted to derail myself off Blondin Bridge!"

Shock bloomed on the crane's face, and he thanked the lucky stars that he had had insomnia this night.

"You what?!"

Richard and Geoffrey were standing in front of their locomotive, with unreadable expressions.

"Luke, old boy, why didn't you tell us?"

"I just felt this was the only way to end it all, sir," Whispered Luke, with shame clearly evident on his face. The light from his lamp illuminated dirty, thin, long streaks down his face.

"Bloody hell!" Swore Richard, suddenly. "How could we not have seen this coming!?"

"Calm down, mate- our Luke's just scared and upset, not to mention of course in a great deal of pain." Geoffrey reminded his colleague. "I can see why you're upset, but our engine needs us, and what sort of friends would we be if we turned our backs on him now?"

"What sort of a friend is he- tricking us into helping him commit suicide? He lied to us, Geoff, and not to mention that he didn't even tell anyone about how he was feeling!" Richard shouted furiously, punching the air with his fists in gesticulation of his wrath.

"Mr Wilson, please, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you both!" Luke begged. "I know what I did was wrong, but you would have stopped me from following through with it!"

But Richard didn't want to hear another word of it, and he stormed off, leaving Geoffrey, Merrick and Luke behind without saying anything.

"Don't worry, Luke- I'm sure he'll forgive you once he sees things from your perspective." Geoffrey assured.

But Luke was convinced he had ruined a friendship with Mr Wilson now, and he sobbed miserably with only Merrick, Mr Heron and God as his witnesses to his ever mounting pain.


	21. Rheneas' Outburst

The other engines all chuffed to the quarry to begin work- and of course check on their friend as soon as their fireboxes were burning and sizzling fiercely the following day.

"I hope he's okay," Tutted Peter Sam in concern, his brows furrowed.

Skarloey wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. They all fell silent as they proceeded through the arch entrance to the quarry.

"It's too quiet!" Grumbled Sir Handel. "Where is he? He's usually gambolling along the line like a cheery devil this time in the morning!"

"Well, it might be because he's not feeling well again," Suggested Skarloey, and he heard Rheneas suddenly slam his brakes on behind him in shock.

"Luke's ill? Why didn't you tell us?" His brother asked- both concerned and panicked.

"It just slipped my mind, Rheneas. I was going to say something, but"-

"How could you forget about Luke?"

"I didn't forget him, Rheneas- I just forgot to say he wasn't well!" The older engine countered, before a loud horn blast interrupts their squabbling.

"Well, we haven't got time to stand to stand round and argue- we need to see if Luke's okay!" Rusty reminded them, to which they all murmured in agreement.

They looked round for their friend, but he wasn't in his tunnel, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen, either. This increased their concern for little Luke.

"He wouldn't leave the quarry, would he?" Questioned Peter Sam to Sir Handel, to which his best friend just glared.

"We made him leave before." Sir Handel pointed out. "Remember? We took him to the Mid Sodor."

"And he ended up rescuin' that idiotic generator." Duncan grumbled. "Far is he, anyway?"

"You mean Smudger? He's at the Steamworks." Sir Handel said.

"Nae him, ye idiot- I meant Luke!" The Scottish tank engine yelled. At an attempt from Skarloey to quieten down things before they got out of hand, Duncan continued to resist, ending in all the engines arguing, save for Rheneas, who had heard a quiet chuffing noise from the tunnel.

He saw a pair of wide, frightened eyes staring out of the tunnel mouth. "Rheneas, why are they fighting?" A timid voice questioned softly from within.

"Don't worry, Luke. They'll work it out." The older engine assured kindly. "How are you feeling, old friend? Do you feel any better?"

"Worse."

"How is it so, Luke?"

Luke hesitated. He wanted to admit that he was feeling suicidal, but he didn't know how to explain what he nearly did. He suddenly yawned from exhaustion, and he saw Rheneas smile affectionately at the adorable action.

…

Later, Rheneas was bringing up some empty trucks to the Upper Terrace for Rusty and Owen, when he passed Merrick talking to Peter Sam below.

"Hello, Merrick!" He tooted cheerfully.

"Hey, Rheneas," But the crane didn't sound very cheerful, for some reason, which made the old engine frown. "Merrick?"

"Listen, Rheneas, I don't feel comfortable mentioning this, but you…should speak to Luke-please. Do it today."

Rheneas was puzzled by the warning. "What do you mean, Merrick?"

"Luke…Luke attempted to commit…suicide." The red crane finally managed with a raspy voice, and 'Gallant Old Engine' gasped.

….

' _Suicide…suicide…he…he tried to commit…suicide…'_

Rheneas' funnel was swirling with echoes of Merrick's voice long after he returned to the Lower Terrace. Oh, how could this happen? They knew that Luke was in great pain, but he never thought someone as dear and sweet as Luke would want to die so badly.

The fact he actually attempted to…no, he couldn't even bring himself to conceive the scenario. As he backed down on some trucks, he heard someone shouting at him.

"Hey, those aren't yours! I'm meant to be taking that stone to the transfer yards! You've got empties!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Handel." Rheneas replied quietly….and he suddenly realised his cheeks were unusually moist and his vision had become very blurry.

"Gee, Rheneas, I was just reminding you what trucks you were pulling," Said the blue engine, stricken with guilt and alarm.

But before the older engine could say anything, he heard a third and familiar voice say;

What's going on here?"

…

Skarloey misread the entire situation, and he thought that Sir Handel had been picking on Rheneas. He told the younger engine off for bullying, before looking at his brother.

"Are you alright?"

"For buffer's sake, no I'm not!" Rheneas burst out through sobs. "I appreciate you're just looking out for me, Skarloey, but I'm not crying because of what Sir Handel said! Must you make things worse?"

This hurt Skarloey's feelings. He didn't mean to upset his brother, and he was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry for getting you into hot water, Sir Handel," He began. "And I'm sorry too, Rheneas, for making a mistake trying to help you."

And he chuffed away, leaving a tearful, heartbroken Rheneas in his wake.


	22. Doubt

"Rheneas- are you alright?"

Blinking back tears, Rheneas saw Rusty looking at him with a concerned look.

"I...I'm not okay. Oh, I'm such a fool..."

Rusty was shocked. "How can you think so, my friend?" He asked.

The old engine hesitated. "Well, Merrick told me..."

"Told you..."

"Luke tried to commit suicide."

...

Just hearing those ill-bearing words made Rusty's generator churn rapidly. His face swiftly lost any faint colour it had to begin with, and he saw that his friend's eyes were looking a sight due to his crying.

"What happened?" the little diesel asked bravely, even though he was reeling with shock from what he had heard.

"I'm not sure, but I think Luke must have tried to jump off Blondin Bridge." His companion replied weakly. "Merrick looked badly shaken and was unwilling to elaborate any further without any known consent from Luke."

"I see... wait, so was that why you were crying earlier? Sir Handel said you were crying after he snapped at you, but he insisted you said it wasn't him..."

"You're right, it wasn't- I couldn't believe that Luke had attempted to die last night. But Skarloey thought I was upset with Sir Handel, so now he and I have fallen out." He added, and he explained the matter in detail.

"...so now I feel terrible, Rusty." Rheneas finished. "Not only did I upset my best friend, I failed to tell him about the dire situation Luke's in."

The two engines descended into silence, both pondering how to deal with this crisis that lay before them. How could they help Luke? They weren't used to dealing with suicide in engines. Human intervention was needed- but who to ask?

Neither engine could answer that question, each feeling as helpless as the other. Suddenly, they heard Duncan shout strong words at the trucks in a fit of fury, and some mischievous sounding giggling.

"Poor Duncan," Rusty winced. "Sounds like the trucks are winding him up again. He's been more irascible ever since he was blinded. I better go over and..."

But he was stopped when he saw a timid green shape crawl over to curiously observe the operations the Scottish engine was currently undertaking.

...

"Fit noo, Luke?" Duncan snapped impatiently.

Luke took a deep breath and attempted to not say anything back. He was still flushed and weary, not to mention depressed, but he wanted to at least help Duncan calm down.

"Are the trucks annoying you about...?" He trailed off, looking at his friend's face for the first time since the fire. It frightened him to think about how he hadn't seen the anger or the compassion in his friend's heart, and he suddenly hoped Duncan wasn't permanently blinded.

"Well, it'd be hard tae keep track o' hoo they've been winding me up!" The yellow engine fumed. "Noo get lost, will ye?"

"No- I want to help." Luke said, though he sounded weary and tired as he allowed those words to drift out. Duncan was concerned about his friend.

"Ye okay, pal? You sound wearied."

"How can I possibly be, Duncan?" Now Luke sounded near to tears, and Duncan couldn't tell whether to be annoyed or sympathetic. "I'm tired and I feel so weak. I've lost a friend I care about, and you're still unable to see thanks to me."

"Luke...just stop this, right now." Duncan growled, but the Irish engine ignored his companion, and continued.

"...and I don't know if I'll ever a light in this tunnel. I wish I had died last night."

"Fit noo?" Duncan gasped, shocked. The trucks stopped laughing at this, and they were now deadly silent.

"I know you're going to think less of me for wanting to die rather than face the truth about what I did...but it's eating my conscience. I'm nothing more than a disgrace- a disgrace to Mr Kerr Stuart, a disgrace to my siblings, a disgrace to God, and a disgrace to you all. I'm a disgrace to my crew, and I'm...I'm a disgrace to myself."

"Ye jist haud yer wheest richt noo lad, or else!" Duncan snarled. "Ye're nae a disgrace, Luke, and ye know it! Ye're haudin' on tae what ye do hae wi' far worse and ye still tried to encourage me tae nae gi' up. Ye held on this long. What makes ye think ye canna haud on any longer?"

"I...just don't think me conscience can take much more of it." Luke sighed apologetically. "Please, Duncan, I...I just can't cope with the pain. I just want it to end."

"And it will end, Luke- it jist wouldn't end wi' ye dead. We'll help ye yet, Luke, or we're nae engines o' the Skarloey Railway!"

For the first time in what felt like a long, long time, Luke managed a big smile for Duncan. He couldn't tell how much was sincere, but he knew for sure it wasn't 100% forced. "Thank you, Duncan. That...that means a lot."

"Nae worries." Duncan smiled too. "I jist ken that we're both part o'...well, a very odd sort of family, and we dinna turn tail lamps on each other, that's a'."

"I figured," Luke grinned. "And may I say that I am very honoured to be part of this family as well."

...

Geoffrey was relieved that Duncan had managed to get through to Luke, and he couldn't help but thank the Scottish engine for his help, to which he only gave the same response as the Irish engine.

"Well, I'm not sure when Richard will be back, boy." Geoffrey said to Luke apologetically. "He's really peeved off at you."

"I don't blame him- I did try to trick him. Oh, Mr Heron, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, Luke, it's oaky- I forgave you, remember? I'm still mad, mind, but I don't resent you. I want to help you through this, okay?"

"Right," Luke sighed, but he was still feeling down about Mr Wilson. Duncan was quick to catch on.

"Well, if ye're fireman's a real pal, Luke, he'll come back- but if he disnae, then dinna fash yersel' ower it."

Luke knew Duncan had a point, but he didn't want to think that Mr Wilson would desert him for good.

His crew were, after all, his best friends.


	23. Birth of Forgiveness

Meanwhile, Luke was confiding in Skarloey about his feelings. He had to, as Duncan, blind though he may be, knew that the little green engine needed help.

Poor Skarloey was heartbroken at hearing these events. Engines, although capable of feeling strong negative emotions, were rarely ever suicidal. Sodor was a haven for steam, so there was a lot less cruelty than in places further afield.

Luke, for his part, only filled in what he needed to say, and was otherwise silent through Duncan's rage- the rage he was feeling because of him.

"Duncan, please, I'm not"-

"darn mae'n! gau i fyny, Luke!" Shouted Skarloey suddenly, silencing the tiny engine, who quivered behind Duncan, who was surprised that Skarloey had not only shouted at Luke in Welsh, but had actually told him to shut up. It was rare that Skarloey did that to his fellow engines. The trucks received it fairly often. The coaches were better behaved, and didn't need telling twice, or once. But engines- 'Old Faithful' always tried to honour politeness amongst his colleagues by simply telling them to 'shush.'

"What did he say?" Luke questioned Duncan.

"Well, does it look like I speak Welsh?" the Scottish engine demanded.

"I'd thought Douglas would know how to speak Welsh."

"Ye keep ma twin oot o' this!"

Skarloey watched this strange argument unfurl, and groaned. Why? He did sometimes wish he was in Wales- dear old Talyllyn and his friends in Towyn made more sense than the engines he himself was forced to work with.

He thanked the Lord he had Rusty and Rheneas to keep his senses in check, before turning back to his friends.

"Alright, that will do." He admonished, in English this time. He looked at the pair of engines, both having the sense to look remotely sheepish. Duncan blushed, even though he couldn't see Skarloey's frown. Luke, however, could.

"Skarloey, I know it...it looks bad, but I've just, well, been feeling..."

"Worthless." The old engine finished flatly.

"Yes. Though how did..."

"I knew because you are often devaluing yourself. Even though we're trying to help, it's not working..."

"I know!" Luke burst out, his voice quivering with tears...and alarm? "I just don't know what I'm going to do, Skalroey! Nothing you've been doing is helping!"

At once, Skarloey felt pained. He remembered his earlier argument with Rheneas, and he didn't want to have the same situation with Luke, too. He knew his friend was hurting badly, and was seriously in real danger of making an irreversible mistake. He wanted to help Luke more than ever.

But he was as clueless as the rest of them- he hadn't seen this coming, and now it had come, what could he do to help?

Apart from staying, that is.

...

Thankfully, Rheneas heard the commotion, and helped set things right. Luke, in tears again, apologised repeatedly for what he said to his friend- especially since he accidentally overheard Rheneas and Skarloey talking about their argument and felt terrible for making things worse.

"Hey, Luke, buddy- it's okay, you couldn't have known." Geoffrey reminded him.

"He's right," Added Skarloey. "I couldn't hate you, Luke. I'm not that sort of engine."

The little Irish saddle tank managed a smile of fondness. "I know," He said, simply. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Peter Sam whistled loudly next to Rheneas.

"Oh for crying out loud, Peter Sam, can it wait?" 'Gallant Old Engine' inquired, groaning with annoyance.

Peter Sam looked hurt. "It can't," He said. "I've got a special visitor in my cab."

This caused some tittering amongst the small group. Who was it? They wondered. They soon found out.

A man with dirty blonde hair stepped off the cab of the Kerr Stuart Tattoo he had ridden. His brown eyes filled with excitement, and he started wiping sweaty sheens off his palms using his coal stained overalls.

Luke knew at once who it was. This man might not be the Pope or anyone of high status, but he was special all right.

"Hello, Luke." Richard's Wilson's gruff, masculine voice greeted his engine warmly. "I just...I just want to say that I'm really sorry for walking out on you like that. Could we possibly talk this over?"

"Yep- grab a seat, mate," Geoffrey replied, not noting that Luke was silently crying again, this time tears of joy to see his dear friend and fireman back with them.

...

Well, seeing as it's Christmas, I've decided to update again, and I've got a happier moment here! Yay! It'll be a bit more light-hearted here for a while, and then it will get dark again, as it does, so be prepared, readers!

Also, thank you so, so much for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate the fact you're taking the time to read this and the loyalty this story has received is incredible! So, all terrible jokes aside, I think this is doing really well. I hope you guys had -or are having- a wonderful Christmas and I hope to see you guys in 2017!

Thank you so much, y'all!

thegoldsaddletank


	24. Reconcilation

Geoffrey and Luke waited with bated breath, as Richard rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking at his scruffy work boots, black instead of brown. Peter Sam didn't move either- he just smiled at his cousin's fireman encouragingly, giving Richard courage, and he stepped forward.

"Listen, I…I'm not proud of what I did. I am angry at the fact that you couldn't come to us, Luke, but I shouldn't have left you when you're going through a time like this…"

"I'm so sorry, Mr Wilson, sir. I really am." Luke whispered miserably, his voice still raspy from illness. "I didn't want to trick you that night, but I felt that was all I could do to get of this misery."

"Hey, I'm sorry too, old boy. I know you need help more than ever, and I promise you, Luke, I'm not leaving you this time- not again." He promised.

At these earnest words, the little engine managed a smile. He was glad that Mr Wilson had come back to them, because he didn't want him to leave- not now, not ever.

"And Luke- please, don't ever feel that suicide is your last option, because it isn't. You could...well, come to Geoff or me, or one of the other engines, Owen or Merrick...I wouldn't mind if you talk to someone other than us. But Luke- please don't keep your feelings bottled up again. Merrick's insomnia that night...it was a God-send, to say the least. We don't want to lose you, Luke."

…

Luke was feeling miserable later on in the day. He fell into depression, and refused to talk to anyone- and whenever anyone did dare, he also got very snappy and irritable. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, no matter what.

Skarloey and Peter Sam were trying, but they didn't last long. Rusty was on the Upper Terrace, anyway, and Sir Handel and Duncan didn't go near the tunnel a lot.

"Luke?"

"What?" Luke snapped in annoyance. "Leave me alone!" But the harsh tone in which he spoke caused him to cough rapidly.

"No, Luke. At least talk to me." The voice insisted. "I hate to deprive you of privacy, Luke, but you're dangerously suicidal, and the only way to come out of it is to talk."

The little green engine glared at his friend. "I'm talking right now, and it's not doing anything!"

"Luke, that's enough! That's not what I mean." The voice softened. "I can see you're suffering, Luke. But please, it will be better for you to talk about it."

Luke stared at Rheneas, who had literally not budged from his spot since he arrived.

"Is there more to why you want to die?" Rheneas asked softly, making the younger engine wince.

"I...don't know if I want to talk about it- right now, that is." The Wren explained, now sounding more like his usual self, only with more remorse in his tone.

"Okay. I don't want to force you, Luke. Though you should try to talk about it when you feel you can."

"...Rheneas?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Would I ever get rid of this desire to...?"

Rheneas was heartbroken to hear such a statement coming from one of his dearest friends- especially someone like Luke.

"You will, Luke, but it will take a while. And you need to open up when you can. Please- it could really make a difference."

The tiny, whispered 'okay' was all that Rheneas needed to feel a warm wave of relief wash over him.

"But until then, we're here, okay?" The old engine reassured.

"Thank you, Rheneas."

"You're welcome, Luke."

"...Rheneas? Weren't you meant to-?"

"Oi- get back to shunting, Rheneas! If you think you can shirk on your duties, you've got another think coming, boyo!" An extremely annoyed Skarloey bellowed, beating Luke to it.

Rheneas muttered 'drat!' under his breath, and grinned ruefully. "I wasn't deliberately trying to miss out on work just to see you, Luke- I am genuinely worried about you."

But Luke couldn't help chuckling. It wasn't a hearty chuckle, and his breath still sounded wheezy due to him still being slightly sick, but hearing it still warmed the old engine's smokebox.

"Well, I better get on with it, then, before I get lectured. I'll see you later, Luke."

"See you later, Rheneas- try not to skive too much." The green tank engine teased.

Rheneas laughed, and whistled goodbye to Luke as he headed off to shunt his trucks.

...

I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I hope I did okay Luke's feelings in this- writing suicide is not my forte, but I've been researching to try and avoid writing something stupid.


	25. Luke Makes the Headlines

Warnings for some swearing by Luke's crew. I didn't expect to put this chapter out so soon- just found some ideas scribbled down in a notepad. What will happen next? Read on...

...

A few days after, at Crovan's Gate Sheds, the engines were in for a shock when they found that their drivers had discovered something shocking in the front page of their morning newspapers.

' _BLUE MOUNTAIN MYSTERY AT NEW QUARRY!'_ The headlines seemed to scream at them, making them dizzy and sick.

Underneath, read the words: _'Engine disappears mysteriously after arriving on Sodor. The engine was last seen at the Sodor Steamworks, in Crovan's Gate._ '

Skarloey felt his firebox plummet at hearing the news. "But, the MP visit was ages ago- and that's the only time it came up!" He protested. "How could it have made the headlines?"

"I don't know." Rheneas answered, worriedly.

"What else does it say?" Rusty asked Sir Handel's driver, who had been one of the first to deliver the news. "When there are stories, there are sources it traces back to."

"Wise idea, Rusty," The driver agreed, looking somewhat anxious. He read on, until he found a name. "Well, it says that a Mr Geoffrey Pound had come forward with the story recently. He said he has heard that something happened at the Docks from a source, and then forwarded the story onto the press.

Of course, the name of the MP was lost on every engine in the shed- except Skarloey and Rheneas. They recognised him as being the man who had grumbled about having to take a train pulled by a steamie, and he had been dreadfully rude and inconsiderate when Skarloey's fire bars broke.

"This is bad, brother," Skarloey whispered in fear to Rheneas.

"I agree, Skarloey." The younger engine replied quietly. "Now what are we going to do?"

They had no idea how they could potentially save Luke from this new event- especially since this was out with their control.

...

"Hey, Luke old boy, you've made headlines!" Geoffrey said excitedly. "We're driving a star, Richard!"

"What- let me see that!" Richard snatched the paper off his friend, sending pages flying all over the tunnel floor, making Luke squeak with indignation at the mess. Geoffrey chuckled. He found it amusing that Luke hated mess. Dust on his boiler, he was fine with, but it turned out he hated clutter and general untidiness.

Geoffrey was just glad that Luke hadn't met his kids- two of them only tidied their rooms through bribes or threats of grounding, or confiscating technology.

"I'll pick it up," He assured his engine, stooping to scoop up newspaper pages from the dusty tunnel floor.

"How could Luke have made headlines?" Richard growled, punching the page.

"Mr Wilson, that's no way to treat Mr Heron's paper!" Luke said, horrified, causing Geoff to snigger behind a fist.

"What the hell does Mr Pound want with Luke's exposure?" the fireman continued. "It's just not cricket!"

"Alright, mate you better calm down," The driver decided, snatching the paper back- just as Richard's phone rang.

"You better get that, Mr Wilson," Luke supplied innocently. Richard just muttered a curse at his phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, Richard! It's Silas. Did you hear about Luke?"

"Yes I bloody heard!"

"Whoa, language! You're in Luke's presence, stop cursing in front of the poor kid! He probably worried enough as it is!"

Richard's fist clenched. "Who else knows?"

"Well, everyone. I'm afraid Mr Percival read the paper and..."

Geoffrey attempted to tackle his friend down for daring to say the next few words. He didn't mind his friend swearing- he swore occasionally himself- but he didn't want Luke to end up doing it, and if he did, Richard would be dead meat for destroying what was left of Luke's innocence.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Thanks- bye." He hung up, and glanced at the other two seriously- at Geoffrey's livid face and Luke's pale one.

"Mr Percival wants to check the quarry tonight, with Sir Topham Hatt- and his new track inspection car."

This time Geoffrey, forgetting his honour, swore loudly.


	26. Luke and Rheneas' Conversation

"So when did Mr Percival say he'd come?" asked Peter Sam, looking at Rusty and Skarloey worriedly. The other engines were in deadly silence- until...

"He said sometime this evening after we're gone," Answered the little diesel. "He said that Fat Controller will be coming as well, in his new track inspection car- Edward mentioned that he got a new track inspection car to go to places he can't access by car..."

But they didn't have much information to go on apart from that, so they all agreed to instil a spy to keep track of happenings in the quarry. After a quick vote, the last two contenders were Rusty and Skarloey- the former because of his intelligence and cunning; the latter because of his leadership skills. They had decided to vote who would be the spy.

"Oh botheration- why does it have to be me, Rheneas?" Skarloey asked his little brother despairingly.

"It's not that bad. You and Rusty are both really good at keeping secrets." Rheneas suggested, but the older engine could hear Rheneas' voice quaver slightly.

"We're all good at keeping secrets, Rheneas- we're doing it right now!" He pointed out.

"...yes, but...um, well...would you resent me if I said I voted you to be the spy?"

"No, Rheneas, of course not..."

"Phew!"

"I'll get my revenge instead!"

Rheneas darted away, laughing as Skarloey stood, fuming at the impedance of his friend and brother.

"...what was that about, Skarloey?"

Skarloey saw Luke staring at him from the tunnel nearby, and sighed.

"Little brothers are a pain in the bunker." He huffed, but he couldn't help grinning instead.

"Now I see why Sir Handel's convinced you two haven't grown up yet." Luke commented innocently, with a teasing undertone. "So who's the...spy then?" He asked reluctantly.

"I don't know yet, but Rheneas will suffer if it's me,"

"Why him, though? Peter Sam's more than likely to vote for you,"

"Well, Rheneas told me he voted for me." Skarloey admitted, sheepishly. "I did say Im not interested in being a spy!"

"Yes, you and Rheneas definitely do act childish at times." The green engine confirmed in a deadpan. "Don't worry though, Skarloey- I think Rusty will do just fine, even though I don't like the principle of what we're doing..." he muttered.

...

However it was Rusty that was voted for the BMQ official spy. Luke (reluctantly) Owen, Merrick, Sir Handel and Duncan (more willingly) voted for the orange diesel, whilst Rheneas and Peter Sam had voted for Skarloey.

The workmen and crew had no say in the matter.

"How come he gets to vote- they don't even understand politics!" Grumbled Geoffrey in annoyance, tempted to throw his newspaper down in a huff, before remembering Luke didn't like that. Plus the little engine did try to defend it from Richard...

"You can talk!" Snorted Richard, derisively, giving his best friend a glare of contempt. "You don't even care about politics!"

"That's not the booing point!"

"Shut it, Geoff."

"So what will happen now, Rheneas?" Luke asked, ignoring his bickering crew (he had a knack for it- after all, they practically argued on every second matter of conversation, but his friend just looked as baffled as he felt.

"Well, Rusty just keeps an eye for information." He explained. "But as to anything else, that's Skarloey's knowledge, and not mine."

"Hm," Luke frowned in thought. Looking at the sick little engine in the tunnel, lost in his thoughts, made Rheneas conclude that the young green tank engine reminded him of a snowdrop- a fragile flower of great beauty and the very colour of innocence, but also resilient and steadfast in root.

"But Skarloey reckons that having an engine spend the night here might be a good idea, even though the risks are high- after all, your secret is at stake."

"Well, if it must be, I'd rather you stay, Rheneas," Luke answered, with great and earnest fervour in his tone, taking the older engine aback with surprise.

"I'll be honoured, Luke- but any particular reason why?"

This made the Irish engine blush with bashfulness. "I...I have a brother of my own in England," He began. "But I never met him- I just know of him. I...just see you all as being my brothers-you're the one I trust the most..."

The old engine was touched by this heartfelt confession, and a tender smile slowly broke over his face, like the dawn of a new day.

"Well...thank you, Luke. I can assure you, you'll have no reason to ever misplace that trust." He reassured, gently touching Luke's buffers with his own. "And, for the record- you are part of our family too, Luke- may God send you every ounce of patience he can, because you'll need it."

Luke grinned at the joke, and Rheneas found himself smiling too- he knew that the family he was in was crazy, quirky and just downright bizarre at times- but the strongest and closest ones often were, anyway. He was glad to be part of it, and he was even more delighted to welcome Luke into it.

"So, are you feeling any better?" He asked quietly, thoughts of Luke's illness and suicidal thoughts crashing his firebox like a tsunami.

Luke's smile wilted away, and he gave Rheneas an odd look- it chilled him to the smokebox.

"I...feel, well, not really any different from before," He admitted, truthfully. "But if it's any consolation, Rheneas- I'm glad we've had this time together." He added, with a bashful smile.

"Likewise, my friend," Countered Rheneas kindly, concerned for their friend still, but he did feel that Luke was doing better now than when Merrick found him- even if by a little bit.


	27. Quarry Scoping- Part 1

Rheneas had never been so overjoyed to hear Skarloey say yes to anything- ever.

"Thanks Skarloey!" He said, barely containing himself, causing his friend to chuckle.

"Calm yourself, Rheneas- you look as though you'd burst!" The older engine teased his brother, regarding him fondly. "You do realise you need to be careful tonight? If you get caught, you'll be the first in hot water, Rheneas- and I do not wish to see you in trouble for something we're all involved with." His frown dampened the beautiful sunset in the quarry, spoiling the beauty somewhat.

"Luke would never forgive us for that," Rheneas admitted quietly, remembering the conversation they had had earlier. He didn't mention much to Skarloey about it- just that Luke wanted Rheneas to stay.

"I know. And I also know you're not a reckless engine- but we do need to tread with caution now, my brother. It will be a grave matter tonight- but if all is well, we might be able to divert attention away from him."

Rheneas agreed silently. He also told Skarloey how forward he was looking to Geoffrey Pound's next visit to the quarry. When Skarloey asked why, Rheneas admitted he really wanted to teach him a lesson- that no one messed with their group and got away with it.

They reverted to casual conversation for the rest of the day, keeping Paxton as in the dark about the matter as possible- thankfully, he wasn't as smart as Rusty, so he was easy to throw off trail- but it made them feel guilty they couldn't trust him. He was a friend- but he was hopeless at staying quiet about secrets sometimes, and he was also susceptible to being in Diesel's company a lot- and they had no reason to trust the diesel that Thomas and Edward had mentioned before.

"Are you alright, Skarloey?"

But when 'Old Faithful' didn't respond, his brother quietly bid him good night, and headed to the tunnel to where Luke was waiting. The other engines watched as their friend, their comrade, their brother in buffers disappeared into the depths of the quarry.

"Well, that's that, then," Said Peter Sam, his voice trembling with anxiety.

"We shall have to hope for the best," Added Rusty, hoping to comfort his green friend, who was looking absolutely agitated and downright fearful.

"Indeed...these are dark rails we cross- no guard to watch behind, no lamps to guide us forward," Finished Skarloey grimly.

"Och cut the poetry, man! Rheneas will be fine!" Duncan interrupted, eliciting weak amusement from Rusty and Sir Handel.

But Skarloey just couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen to their friends...he only regretted not getting someone else to stay at the quarry- or, better yet, having Luke stay at Crovan's Gate...

Wait a moment -that was it!

"Wait a moment- what if we invite"-

Suddenly they heard a strange noise in the distance, cutting him off. It turned out to be a small red rail car, with Mr Percival and Sir Topham Hatt on board.

"Sir Topham, are you sure you can quite drive?"

"Of course, Peregrine! It's...erm, well; early days yet, right Winston? Say, what are your engines still doing here?"

"The exact same question I was going to ask them myself," Mr Percival cut in coldly, causing five pairs of eyes to go wide with horror (well, four- Duncan's sight was yet to return, but it was somewhat improving) and five boilers to freeze in fright. Wheels were rigidly fixed to the rails, and not one engine spoke or even breathed a hint of explanation.

"Where is Rheneas?"

...

That one question- one question- had caused them to go into full blown panic. Or at least, Peter Sam- the others quickly gained control of their senses and tried to offer their own explanations to the situation.

"Silence! I cannot understand all of you at once. Please, will one of you explain what is going on?"

"Rheneas went home earlier sir," Sir Handel stepped in quickly. "He didn't look very well and he went home early with Mr Bailey's permission."

"Shouldn't he have gone to Victor if that was the case?" Mr Percival asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"He just told me he was feeling weak, sir," Skarloey added, taking over the lie from that point. "He said he was also feeling tired and woozy, so I told him to see Mr Bailey." It wasn't a total lie- Rheneas hadn't been looking too good lately. He had been pale and tired looking when Skarloey last saw his little brother. He'll be darned if his brother got sick now.

"I see," Answered the Thin Controller, surprisingly looking as though he believed Skarloey's yarn. "Well, I...I have a very serious complaint to deal with here, so I shall see you all tomorrow." He finished. "Come on, Topham."

They bristled with indignation with how their sweet, shy and tender comrade had been referred to as an...annoyance of sorts, but, nonetheless, they bid him their respectful goodnights, and headed home for Crovan's Gate, each hoping beyond hope, praying beyond prayers, that a miracle would only intervene now.


	28. Quarry Scoping- Part 2

Luke woke up to see a strange red car on rails making its way along the line. It was unfamiliar, and he was frightened.

"Rheneas," He whispered softly, but the older engine didn't budge or speak- he just snored in reply, making Luke freak out even more.

"Rheneas, please wake up! There's something here!" He hissed as loudly as he dared, finally managing to get his friend's attention.

"What is it..." he yawned, blinking blearily at his surroundings, before his fog addled mind realised that the two engines weren't alone.

An unfamiliar noise judded and bumped in the dark, and poor Luke was trembling from buffer to coupling rod.

"Shh, Luke, it will okay- it'll leave." He whispered consolingly, but he resented himself for saying what could potentially be impossible- or at least for the moment.

...

"Are you sure about this, Peregrine?"

"Where else would this engine be, Sir Topham? I'm going to bed with migraines just trying to find out what's happened to this engine and if he's been here all this time..."

"I apologise for the objection, sir, but why would your engines have any reason to hide a new one here?"

"Winston is right- there's no motive behind it." The Fat Controller agreed. "Perhaps Mr Pound is trying to wind you up into great scandal- I am aware he is not fond of your railway."

"He hates steam in general, Topham, and if I don't find that engine, I will never be able to find another engine anywhere thanks to the wretched media."

The Fat Controller paused thoughtfully.

"Yes, indeed. This is a problem. Though if you do require an engine, I know my friend Sir Robert is returning to the Island soon, and he has an engine you might be able to borrow should you require her." He suggested.

"But that's no use, Topham! That engine must be found and dealt with, immediately!"

Poor Luke could barely stifle a squeak of fright, but he was oh so glad that his dear friend Rheneas was here- otherwise he would have given the game up long ago. As for his companion, Rheneas was angry that they would dare speak of Luke like a...like a rat loose in a kitchen that needed to be dealt with!

"What do we do, Rheneas?" Luke asked, timidly.

"We'll think of something yet, so don't lose faith, Luke." Rheneas replied, but his heart sank when he saw the track car's headlights glaring at the rails, the two controllers holding on for dear life as they scrutinised every nook and cranny they could think of, narrowing the hunt down, down...

Until only the tunnels were left.

They looked, to a young engine alone and out at night, something that could swallow you into a realm of nightmares and the unknown.

Poor Rheneas knew they didn't have that bliss...of being swallowed before they were found. What else could they do?

He could feel Luke trembling like a leaf behind him, and his own heart quivered.

"...Luke?"

But Luke wasn't listening to Rheneas- he was too busy focusing on something else, of which the older engine was ignorant.

He gasped as he saw a pair of headlights park itself outside the tunnel mouth, causing the brave old engine to stiffen with fright. He didn't even know why he was afraid- Luke was the one who would be shipped off Sodor permanently if the narrow gauge engines let their guard down. He would just get into a lot of trouble for hiding an engine in the quarry, and lying- the same as Skarloey and the others.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off when something small and dark flew past him, causing him to jump out of his boiler in shock.

The shape sailed out of the tunnel, squeaking and screeching loudly at the red car, the Fat Controller and the Thin Controller.

"Um, on second thoughts, I think we better call the search off for now, Topham, and deal with...another issue here, first."

"Good idea, Peregrine- come along, Winston!"

"Coming sir!" Answered the red car faithfully.

"Go raibh míle maith Spéartha!" Luke whispered in heartfelt relief as he and Rheneas watched the two men drive in the car- Winston. "We're safe!"

"And to think- it one lone bat that saved us!" Chuckled Rheneas heartily. "Is he a friend?"

"Yes, he is." Luke admitted shyly. "He doesn't do much in here in the day, and nor do I, so we're quite compactible."

The old engine laughed again. Luke was a queer fellow, but he was very charming, too. He seemed to have a knack for animals- he remembered the incident with the Irish setter spaniel long before.

"Go raibh maith agat, Peter!" Luke called to the bat, who screeched in response.

"Goodness, you certainly have a loud guest!"

"Hm," Agreed Luke thoughtfully, staring up to where his friend was flying round his funnel. "Well, I did think Banshee was a better name, but that's too morbid..."

"How so?"

Luke explained that the banshee was a female spirit that was an omen of death where he came from, which unsettled his companion.

"So why the name?"

Luke blushed again- wondering if he had it in him to explain.

"Well, do you remember when I mentioned I had a brother but I never knew him? I was hoping...maybe I could meet him one day. Skarloey told me you and he both have twin brothers in Wales that you sometimes see." He voice dropped. "But I doubt he'll want to meet me..."

"Luke, if there's one thing I've learned with family, especially being Skarloey's brother, it's that family isn't about being perfect- what's important is learning from mistakes and continuing to love and support each other through the bad times as well as share the good times."

Luke didn't say anything more, but he was very thankful that Rheneas had been there.

"Thank...yawn...you for...helping me, Rheneas..." He yawned sleepily, surprised to find how tired he was once the excitement from before had worn off.

"You're welcome, Luke. Good night."

"Good night...and good night, Patrick."


	29. Light in the Darkness

" _DAMN!"_

 _A hiss of pistons and a soft, sad sizzle emitted from the little engine as he ground to a halt. Young eyes darted from side to side nervously, unable to distinguish landmarks from dark, twisted shadows alongside the line._

" _Cool it, Richard." Geoffrey Heron growled. "Sorry chaps, but it looks like we're stuck here for the night." He patted his engine's footplate comfortingly._

" _But I promised the others we'll be back," Said Luke, quietly. "They'll be worried about us."_

 _Now, however, he was completely lost- he had offered to take some empty trucks to the Transfer Yards and he couldn't remember the way back to the quarry. Now, he had run out of coal too!_

" _There are no coal hoppers here," Observed Richard, zig-zagging the torch around like mad trying to find a way home. "Would it have been so bad for you to get some help from another engine, Luke?"_

 _The little engine just sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean for this to happen- I just wanted to prove to Mr Percival I could be Really Useful." His face flushed red with shame, and he suddenly felt something manifest in his eyes- he was grateful it was very dark, save for his lamp._

" _Well, there's more to work than that." Geoffrey admitted. "You do need to learn to work with others, you know."_

" _I know Mr Heron- it's just been a while since I did do some work that didn't involve me hiding whenever an outsider came."_

" _Sorry for not filling up your coal supply by the way, Luke." Richard added mournfully. "I suppose it would have been a more sensible option than hoping for the best."_

" _That's okay," Luke smiled bravely- just as he felt moisture on his face. And he was absolutely certain it wasn't from his eyes._

 _Geoffrey and Richard cursed under their breaths at the sight of the dark blue- black clouds bearing her cold, wet arrows, aiming to conquer Sodor in a soggy onslaught._

 _The rain lashed down on his face, and he let out a small, delicate pixie-like sneeze, which gave his crew some mild amusement- but their hopes of getting home for the night were looking more and more doomed by the minute._

 _Then, as if things couldn't get worse, there was a sudden 'POP!' and the three jumped as they were plunged into total darkness._

" _Mr Heron...what do we do now?" Luke whispered fearfully._

" _I don't know- Richard and I can't get signals on our phones, so we can't call for help." Geoffrey admitted, ashamed. "It looks like we're stuck out here."_

" _You mean, all night?" The little engine gulped._

" _Oh yeah,"_

 _Then, he couldn't even see them, and he something seized up inside him. "Mr Heron, Mr Wilson? Where are you? I can't see you, please answer me!"_

 _But no answer came, and no answer ever did come..._

...

Luke awoke with a start. "Oh thank goodness it was only a dream!" He gasped in shaky relief, on realising he was still in the tunnels of the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"Hmm, Luke- is something wrong?" A sleepy voice asked him.

"Rheneas- what are you doing here?" Luke asked, baffled.

"I was helping guard you against the controllers, remember?" Rheneas questioned.

Memories of the previous night flooded back to Luke, and he made a whimper of acknowledgment. Unbeknownst to him, however, this sound, despite its quietness, caught Rheneas' attention, and his expression dipped into one of concern.

"Luke?"

"Sorry I woke you, Rheneas- we should get some sleep." The small green engine said shakily. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Rheneas hadn't been here- but he was feeling so lonely and in despair that it was affecting his sleep worse than ever.

"Luke, please. I know there's more to it than that."

"It was just a nightmare." Luke groused, unwilling to talk to Rheneas, and hoping that the old engine would just think it a trivial matter and let it be.

Alas, his friend was not a fool, and he implored Luke to talk to him about it, if he could.

"After all, Luke, nightmares are windows into a person's state of mind." He reminded the younger engine sternly. "Your state of mind is of one that no one should ever face. We can help you, Luke- it can't be denied that we're not used to dealing with this kind of situation- but we'd rather face an unknown scenario to help you out of your mind set than suddenly hear that you've taken your own life without having a second chance to fight back."

Luke, although still upset and a bit cross, was touched by this raw confession, and he gulped nervously.

"Well..." But his nerves seized up on him, and he knew he didn't want to hear of his nightmare again. Not tonight, at least. "Can we...we talk about it tomorrow? Please?" He asked instead, feeling ashamed for being so weak.

"Of course we can, Luke," His companion acquiesced.

"Just promise me one thing, Rheneas-please, as a friend."

It wasn't a question, leaving Rheneas thinking Luke needed it desperately.

"What is it, my friend?" He asked softly.

"Please...none of you leave me in the unknown..." The reply was even softer, and Rheneas barely caught the breath the words were carried on, let alone the words themselves.

How could he say no to that? He knew that he and his friends were in a dangerous and bottomless swamp- but a swamp they were more than willing to get out of with Luke- together.

"Luke, to put it plainly and bluntly- none of us are leaving. We are in this battle together, my friend- even if this is your battle to fight, you'll need comrades to fight with you and support you. We are more than happy to be your comrades in _the_ battle, your lights in _the_ darkness, and your anchors in _the_ storm. If things ever get too much, we're still here, Luke. Don't feel you're ever alone."

At this, some of the tension melted from Luke's tiny frames- he was surprised that Rheneas had managed to deduce what his nightmare had been about, and he swallowed nervously, in awe of this older engine he had come to regard as a brother of sorts.

"...thank you, Rheneas- that...means a lot." He smiled. And indeed, he did feel better already now that Rheneas had single buffer-dly purged his worst fears for the time being.

"You're welcome, Luke. Now get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Rheneas."

The two engines were quick to descend into Morpheus' realm after that, each knowing what would come into the morning, and the same time, wandering blindly into it-as they had done every day thus far, and will continue to do for the unforeseen time.

...

Well, just a bit of Luke/Rheneas brotherly fluff! This is a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed, more or less!

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my dear and good friend, johnny cdaman, who is going through a 'black dog' and whom I hope feels better soon.

And finally, I would like to thank every reviewer who posted me a review- particularly you individuals who sent me reviews in the past few days! You are all wonderful people! :D


	30. Pride, Prejudice and Frilly Tarpaulins

Meanwhile, at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Duncan was in a bad mood. Well, a worse mood than bad, anyhow.

Mr Percival had contacted a friend about Duncan's blindness after the fire, and, as she was an eye doctor, she had been able to determine how best to help Duncan and she had been monitoring his progress for several weeks.

She revealed it was getting better, though he still had to wear eye bandages another week and then see how that was improving.

Poor Duncan! He couldn't help but complain, and his friends even offered to listen to him complain _(not for long, of course, but enough to help him feel better.)_ and afterwards, he did feel a teensy bit better that at least his friends cared about his problems- then he complained about everything minor in significance and they left, causing him to complain more.

Anyway, the trucks in the quarry had been annoying him- again. They wouldn't stop teasing him about his lack of eyesight.

A truck found out about a poet named Blind Harry, and they would often joke if Duncan had composed any poetry about King Orry.

"Och, shut up!" He grumbled. "I'm nae one fer poetry! Ask Rusty- he kens a lot mair than I dae!"

"But it would be a funny coincidence!" A truck objected.

"Funny ma buffers! I'm blind!" Duncan snarled. "I'm just glad that ye are nae coaches, or else Mr Percival would nae hae business! But noo he'll nae hae trucks!" He roared, and charged at the train of silly trucks in front of him

"Whoa, Duncan, stop!" A voice yelled- Sir Handel's to be precise.

"Och fit noo, Sir Handel? I'm busy!"

"I don't want you getting hurt, Duncan!" Sir Handel argued. "Besides, you'll get in trouble again!"

Sir Handel then glared at the trucks. "You know, if you lot don't behave this instant and stop mocking the disabled, you'll find yourselves in make-up, frilly tarpaulins and at a finishing school in London!" He threatened. "I have connections that can make that happen!"

The trucks squealed like pigs in a slaughterhouse at this news. "Yuck, pink! We don't want to be girly!"

"Then shut up- and also quit the discrimination!" Sir Handel bellowed.

The trucks were silent- for now, anyways.

"Och, thanks, Sir Handel," Duncan wheezed. "Nothing I can't handle, but still…also, finishing school? Where did you get that one?

"Remember when I came home once, and I had a black eye, and refused to say where I got it from?" The blue tank engine whispered.

"Och, aye, and we joked that a lady did it?"

"It actually was- Melody gave me a right hook because I suggested that she should go to finishing school after she swore at the foreman."

"Geez- sorry aboot that, pal," The Scottish engine apologised. "Did she apologise?"

"Meh, at least my eye was fine after a few weeks- also; she did show some contrite, after I said sorry for insulting her tomboyish ways." His companion replied dismissively, before he grew strangely quiet. "You know, I hope Luke's okay."

"Dinna bet on it- Rheneas is worried sick to death, and Skarloey thinks that Rheneas will run himself ragged fashing aboot Luke so."

The two engines could indeed see that poor, pale Rheneas was looking worn out and ready to sag onto the rails and pass out, but nonetheless, he rattled on, oblivious of their concern.

"This will kill him." Sir Handel muttered. "Especially if, somehow…."

"Luke manages to…"

But even though they couldn't finish their sentence, they both had the same, haunting word in their funnels, and the same expression on their faces.

...

Blind Harry was a Scottish poet (who wasn't actually blind) who wrote a poem on William Wallace, for those not well versed in history or ancient Scottish literature. It became the basis of Braveheart.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update!


	31. Intervention

Skarloey was indeed concerned for his brother.

Seeing as his twin, Tallylyn, and other younger brother Dolgoch were in Wales, the old engine really had only one 'blood' sibling to look out for, and he did not want to see Rheneas run himself into the ground- the poor engine was going to suffer miserably if he fell ill- plus engines weren't known for being great patients- except Sir Handel….

"Rheneas, we're staging an intervention." Skarloey announced. Peter Sam and Rusty were backing him up.

"Skarloey I'm fine. I"-

"No, you are exhausted." Rusty cut in, boldly. "We appreciate that you're looking out for Luke, but you'll make yourself ill if you keep running around like a headless chicken with insomnia."

On seeing the others give him a 'Rusty-that-is –a-totally-weird-thing-to- say-look,' he metaphorically shrugged. "Well, it's the best thing I could come up with."

"And you're the only engine who knows Shakespeare and poetry?" Peter Sam asked incredulously. "That's insane!"

Rheneas took advantage of Rusty's poorly chosen simile to escape from the trio and head over to the tunnels, where Luke was watching the spectacle with awe and confusion.

"What are they arguing about this time?" He asked curiously.

Rheneas explained about what Rusty had said, and the little engine chuckled with great mirth.

"That is very…erm, strange!" He puffed, weakly.

"Yeah," Agreed Rheneas, who had the niggling feeling that Skarloey would have caught up onto his trick by now, and would be looking for him.

"Well, I better dash off again, Luke- so sorry, but I have…I….something…"

"Rheneas, are you alright?" The lilting Irish voice asked.

But the vermillion liveried engine couldn't hear him- he felt though as he was swimming, which was saying something, seeing as engines couldn't swim.

"Rheneas, my friend, don't move!" Another, deep Welsh voice shouted from behind him, and 'Gallant Old Engine' couldn't see who it was. His vision was blurry, his wheels weak, and he was trembling violently. His dome felt loose when it was not, his face blushed scarlet, and he began to perspire.

"I've got you, brother," the new voice said softly, buffering up gently behind him and coupling up.

"Skar'oey?" Rheneas mumbled weakly.

"Yes, it's me- just rest." Skarloey advised soothingly. "I've got you."

…

"Skarloey- I…"

Skarloey saw their little friend shivering in fright at the horrid spectacle that had unfolded, and he felt his firebox soften. "It's not your fault, Luke- we old engines just push our limit time and time again. But Rheneas took this too far this time." He explained.

"He will be okay, wouldn't he?" Luke asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine- he just needs rest." The older engine assured his companion, and then frowned. "I do hope Rheneas wouldn't have to go to the Steamworks- he'd resent that."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you- well, we all are, but Rheneas has by far done the most to help you, we can see. Between him and me, he's always been the big brother if not the older one, if you take my meaning."

Luke didn't, but he agreed anyway to save both face and time.

"He's done so much, and we appreciate him for what he has done- from saving our line from closure to helping you, and everything in between….I would be showing great disfavour if I didn't say that I was proud of my little brother…." He admitted, smiling gently at the now sleeping Rheneas. "I'll take him back to Crovan's Gate once Mr Bailey knows of the situation and hopefully an engine could stay with him for a while until he recovers."

"Don't you have a friend from the Steamworks who could help out?" Luke quizzed.

"Victor might be able to help, but I can't just get him to leave the Steamworks and stay on the line. But thanks for the suggestion, Luke- he could help for now, as he has his weekly inspection today."

"You're welcome, Skarloey." Luke smiled.

…

Peter Sam was the one who relayed the information to Mr Bailey, and he promised to send Rheneas back to Crovan's Gate to rest- and that Skarloey could take him there.

So Rusty kept Luke company while the two elderly brothers set off for home.

"Skar'oey, where we going?" Rheneas asked sleepily.

"Home," his big brother replied. "You're sick, and you need rest. Rusty's with Luke just now and you can see him again once you're recovered. And no tricks, boyo!" He added, in a good naturedly, but earnest way.

Seeing no way out of this, Rheneas huffed and allowed the afternoon breeze to deflect off his heat stricken face, and the gentle rocking motion to send him to sleep.


	32. The Tragic Tale of Matthew Mitchell

Whilst Skarloey escorted his sick brother home for some well needed rest, Mr Bailey went to speak to Luke and Rusty outside the tunnels.

"Now, young Luke, I understand that you've been going through hard times at the moment, and that Rheneas was helping you?" He addressed the little saddle tank.

"Correct, sir." Luke whispered, uncertain of where this was going. One glance to the right revealed he wasn't the only one feeling so.

"Now, I want to tell you that I am also here to help. In fact, I knew someone who was suicidal." He said. "So I have some experience in this matter."

…

" _I used to have an old school friend whose name was Matthew Mitchell, and we went to school together in Bristol. He was a bright young man, but prone to temper issues and violence when things didn't go his way._

 _One day, his father died. He was devastated, as they had been close, and to deal with the grief, he turned to drugs, gangs, fights- and self-harm._

 _His mother knew about everything -except the last thing. I myself discovered it by accident and he told me to keep it quiet, that it was nothing._

 _For a while, I did. But as more cuts appeared next to healing ones, I told our teacher, who rang Mrs Mitchell. She took him home, and he never quite forgave me._

 _He was bullied, and he continued to self-harm to deal with problems. Then he turned round, got help, and stopped harming himself for a few years, round about the time he met his first girlfriend._

 _He attended his sibling's weddings and later those of our school chums. He seemed normal- he laughed, he joked, he did stupid things like gambling and driving over the speed limit occasionally, but, at the time, he gave no indication of what may have been happening._

 _However, things started to go wrong after attending a baby shower party and falling out with his youngest sister, for whom this occasion had been held. He left furiously swearing and destroying her property, and saying and doing a lot of unforgivable things I dare not repeat. He was promptly arrested, and I paid his bail after he remained one night. For I while, to keep him out of trouble, we became flatmates and settled nicely. We established a routine and we were very comfortable and happy together….sometime after that disastrous party, he expressed remorse for his behaviour and wanted to apologise to his sister, Violet._

 _He resolved to do so after she returned from her pre natal scan…..but…"_

… _.._

But what happened, Mr Bailey sir?" Luke asked, curious and saddened by the story the kindly foreman had told thus far.

"Well, Luke, it's not easy to say, for she was a lovely girl, but…"

….

" _What!? Gregory, you better not be lying to me!"_

" _It is true- I'm sorry, Matthew." I told him sympathetically. "It was a drunk driver in that lorry- it was fatal impact."_

" _How would you know?"_

" _It happened outside the library- I saw the aftermath. I heard the crash, and I hurried outside to help. Your sister's blood was on my hands"-_

 _I found myself on the ground, and Mitchell's fists pummelled into my face._

" _Say it's not true- you're lying! IT CANNOT BE TRUE!" He bellows._

" _Matthew, stop!" His mother protested._

" _I'm f% * out of here!"_

" _MATTHEW!"_

… _._

"He lived on abusive, destructive behaviour for a week, and he...well, after that….his mother found him. He had hung himself in a tree in his back garden, with a note pierced to his chest with a knife, reading 'I will join you, sister. Please, forgive my cruel treatment of you.', and he…oh dear God!" Mr Bailey cried. "I have never forgiven myself! I could have done something- I should have done something…"

"But you couldn't. One drunk driver took three lives- an innocent woman's an unborn child's, and indirectly, your friend's." Rusty reminded him gently.

"You're… you're quite right." Mr Bailey said shakily. "But I do wish to avoid the same tragedy unfolding for poor Luke here, so I shall endeavour to do my best to help you all help him in his recovery."

Thank you, Mr Bailey, sir." The two engines chorused in relief, before Rusty polite but hastily excused himself to help Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Duncan with the work.


	33. Luke's Final Decision

He had a lot on his mind.

Luke was all alone, and he brooded over the past few...gosh, had it been months? Time had meshed together so much.

He thought about the fire, and how Duncan had been blinded trying to save him. He reflected on Rusty and Skarloey saving him from near death on the cliff. Images of Merrick saving him from committing suicide initially flooded his funnel. Rheneas staying with him and telling stories whenever he was sick or frightened rung clear in his memory.

He had been through so much...so much. He had caused nothing but trouble from the very start, and his friends had had to help him constantly.

And, come to think of it, he only had had infrequent bursts of amusement in the many, many months he had been at the Blue Mountain Quarry- the rest of the time it was misery, regret, fear or uncertainty.

He'd long since lost enjoyment in everything he used to enjoy- the sound of the birds singing, the feeling of the warm sunshine on his face, feelings of bubbly euphoria at a job well done...in short...

The engine that had left Ireland was no longer the engine that had come to Sodor.

' _I just cause so much to go wrong...my friends cannot keep helping me out of my messes forever.'_

'So does this mean you've finally given up, engine killer? You cannot escape from the truth for much longer...' A familiar voice in his mind snapped.

"Well, what choice do I have?" Luke asked aloud this time. He was alone and he could talk back. "I know what I've done, and I know there is nothing to be...to be..." But he could not finish for the tears and sobs choking down his words.

'There is a way,' Crooned the voice. 'I know the way to end your pain and suffering for all eternity...'

As much as Luke hated to admit it, he knew that he did have one option left- after all; he was being a burden to his friends, especially Rheneas, who had become ill because of him. He had lost all joy in anything in life, and he just seemed to get into more and more trouble every passing day.

' _Well, it has a point- you would be able to sleep a painless, eternal sleep,'_ his thoughts reasoned with the voice.

Luke felt desperate to end things any way he could- and quickly. It wasn't so bad last time as it was right now- he felt as though that he was trapped in a dark Purgatory in his mind, and he couldn't escape from it at all. He was surrounded by fire, blindness, sickness, the bridge, the cliff, the sea, and the yellow engine– anything he associated with misfortune. These images blurred into one, and he was so dizzy that he could almost faint if he was actually capable of doing so.

At last, however, he decided that he would go through with no more.

"This is it- the only way to end things. I shall attempt to end my life again. This time, however, I shall succeed."

His voice trembled on the last word, and even though he now had a headache, he managed to ask some late night workmen to start him up, feigning an excuse for this sudden request.

They didn't ask, so Luke was soon steaming out of the Blue Mountain Quarry...with the intention of never entering its walls again.


	34. Melody and Discord

The engines were up bright and early and they chuffed to the Blue Mountain Quarry, where they started on their jobs at once.

Rusty worked with Owen, as usual; Peter Sam took up his post at Merrick and Skarloey, Duncan and Sir Handel rushed round the quarry with trucks- both full of slate and not.

The work was demanding enough- but they had to suck up extra as poor Rheneas was raging with fever and was unable to help with work until he had recovered. Victor had been unable to help his friend, but he did offer advice on how to deal with fevers to an extent, which was all they had to go on to care for their sick friend.

Even better to help protect Luke's secret further, they agreed to have Smudger be his main 'nurse' and look after him so that he didn't accidentally say something to Freddie, Duke or Mighty Mac- or heaven forbid- Mr Percival.

"It's a pity Melody couldn't help us." Peter Sam mentioned to Skarloey, as they struggled with their load.

"Yes. But I don't know- you know what sort of engine she was like."

"I know she wasn't the best, Skarloey- but she was our friend. She deserves a second chance, and you never know- she might be sorry for what she did."

"I guess..."

"Hey there, Skarloey! Hello Peter Sam! What are you guys talking about?"

Skarloey and Peter Sam jumped in shock at being so rudely interrupted.

"Paxton!" Skarloey gasped, trying to recover his breath. "Don't do that, please!"

"Oh, sorry- I didn't mean to scare you guys!" Paxton gasped in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Paxton," Peter Sam answered kindly. "Don't worry about it- just please try not to scare either of us again."

"Okay," The young diesel sighed, and then he took on a bemused expression. "Hang on...who is Melody?"

"She's – or was- an old friend of ours from Callathain Yards." Skarloey answered. "She's a crane engine, you see."

"I see...what happened to her?" Paxton asked curiously, wondering why he hadn't heard of this engine before.

"We have no idea, boyo. She took advantage of Peter Sam here at one point, and we all fell out over it. But we never saw her since."

"Yes- and we haven't been able to reach the yard, either- it's all overgrown," Sighed Peter Sam. "You'd require a free week, Rusty, and a lot of workmen to get through it!"

"Oh my- that's a shame." Paxton said. "You and she should rebuild bridges!" He added brightly, as though that was the greatest idea in the world.

"It's a nice idea, Paxton," Began Peter Sam uneasily, wondering where to go with this "but she's not exactly the easiest engine to get along with. She's..."

"Rude, arrogant, stubborn violent and selfish," Skarloey added.

"But there must be something good about her!" The diesel shunter protested.

"Well...she was very imaginative, and hard working," The old engine relented. "She is also rather loyal to her friends in times of crisis."

"And she's also quite smart- not brainy smart, but tough and practical." Peter Sam added. "She didn't approve of brainy people or engines anyway."

Suddenly, Skarloey realised that Sir Handel was mouthing something at him, and he looked frenzied.

"Oh, hello Sir Handel- is everything all right?" Peter Sam called, catching Paxton's attention as well. Sir Handel just glared, before mouthing at Skarloey again.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me- I think this might be news about Rheneas!" Skarloey excused himself, and then hurried over to his blue friend. "What is it, boyo?" He asked in alarm.

"Have you seen Luke this morning?" Sir Handel asked.

"No...Why are you asking me this, Sir Handel?"

Just then, Geoffrey Heron and Richard Wilson stepped from the cab. Their boots crushed the stones on the ground, and they both gave Skarloey a solemn look, but the terror in their eyes was hard to hide.

At once, Skarloey put two and two together, and his face paled in fright.

' _No...'_


	35. Suicide Attempt 2

Luke limped wearily towards the station. There, he could see a gleaming mirror on the landscape near the station.

He had heard stories from his friends about the line when he had been unwell or sleeping badly, and he heard a lake being mentioned by someone, but he couldn't remember by whom. Either way, he thought that he would drown himself in the lake in order to redeem himself for what he had done to that poor yellow engine.

He watched as a workman placed a stone on the line.

"Hey, do we still get arrested for assisted suicide if the one who commits suicide is an engine?" He asked his friend, who merely shrugged.

Luke felt his firebox grow heavy at the thought of leaving his friends, but what choice did he have. He couldn't see an end to this overwhelming ain that he was in, and he was certain that his friends couldn't help them either- and he'd just been a big burden on them from the start.

 _Why_ did he let Peter Sam and Rheneas find him on his first day?

He reversed, trembling and pale as he did so, then, in a cloud of steam, he charged towards the rock with a long, loud whistle. The workman driving him jumped clear as Luke hit the stone.

Sparks flew and a loud, piercing scream filled the air as Luke's wheels came off the track and went rolling through the fence. He demolished it completely and sped on through fields, massacring tiny blades of grass. Mud and small stones flew up, smearing the green livery of the very engine that was destroying the landscape in order to end his life.

He gained momentum, and didn't scream or cry out in alarm- instead closing his eyes and silently thanking his friends and his crew for everything they had done for him, and hoped they would not see his actions as something they had been unable to prevent.

Faster and faster he rolled, and soon, he felt his front wheels leave the land and instead touch something only _slightly_ cold.

' _This is it, the end is nigh for me. I am so sorry, my dear, sweet friends, for putting you all through this. Please, do not weep for me.'_ Luke prayed silently.

His front end rammed into the surface of the lake, sending violent ripples and splashes across and above the surface, startling many small fish wishing to escape the wrath of the circle of life.

"Oh. That didn't go as planned." Luke whispered to himself, miserably. "Now I'm stuck."

But the workmen were more than relieved about this- for they had been unwilling to assist in such a horrifying and tragic act, and they decided to get help.

"We better get someone with the break down crane." The workman who had laid the stone down said.

"You fool! We need to get him out of there, first! And there's no way of doing it by land." The second workman argued.

"We'll hire a tractor." The third- Luke's temporary driver- decided. "Maybe Farmer Fleetwood will lend us Jessica."

"If you say so," The second workman agreed. "Then we can find a crane and an engine and get him back on the line."

"Pity we don't have Melody round, now." The first workman said wistfully. "She was pretty darn handy with a hook."

"Well, she was the sort who either lent a helping hook or gave you a right hook." The second workman recalled. "Never mind- the Thin Controller has acquired a temporary engine to help us out. Smudger, I think it is."

But the third workman gazed out towards the carnage, and wondered why it was that Luke had pleaded with him not to tell anyone what he had been about to do.

But whatever his reason was, he didn't succeed in his attempt, so he was going to break his own word.

…..

A/N: Well, here's Luke's 2nd suicide attempt.

On a brief note, I am pleased to announce that Tale of Callathain will be republished! It will be fairly dark, and Smudger will play a big role! I also have two OCs appearing- Melody and a female NG diesel. Name will be revealed later ;)

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed my update, and rock on, awesome people! And thank you all again so, so much for the support and love for this story!


	36. A Tractor's Wisdom

"You did what, Luke?! Dude, you need some serious help."

"Hey, hey, don't be so mean, honey." A small muddy red tractor scolded, before turning to a sniffling Luke, who was dangling on the end of a break down crane. "He may not have said it in the most polite manner, but he does have a point, sweetheart." She pointed out sympathetically. "You really should see someone."

"But… I don't know what else to do." Luke sighed shakily through his quiet sobs.

"Well, maybe its best you don't know," Decided Jessica.

"Are you crazy, you cold hearted cow? My friend nearly killed himself and you think not knowing what to do is best?!"

"Have patience, boy!" Snapped Jessica furiously, giving Smudger the most acidic look he ever recollected being given since his troublesome days on the Mid Sodor from…well, everyone, really- Duke in particular. "What I mean, little one, is that you attempted to take your life cos you thought it would solve your problems." She said softly.

"Well, yes. I don't even want to die- I just feel it's a bit better than dying inside every single moment of every day." The green Kerr Stuart answered, gazing down at her with the childish curiosity he possessed.

"Now, I don't want to sound cliché, but your friends can really help you."

"How is that so? I just feel that I'm being a burden to them." The little Wren breathed.

"Hmm, they wouldn't think so. Besides, my dear boy, you would be surprised of how compassion works. It doesn't come naturally to everyone, but to those that have mastered it becomes more than a talent- it is a balm for the wounded, an anchor for the lost– or perhaps even the difference between life and death." The little tractor said.

"Hmm, that's actually…wise." Smudger cut in, before Luke could emerge from his thoughts quickly enough.

"Ha, boy- that's the smartest thing you've said to me since we've met!" She crowed. "Take hark of my words, boy- you _may_ have got a grain of intelligence in that funnel of yours!"

"Is she always like this?" Luke whispered to Smudger.

"Yeah, but she's not bad." The dark green engine answered. "She's acidic a lot of the time. But she's soft for anyone with the right face- you fit the bill perfectly."

Luke looked uncertain about this, but he decided to let Jessica remain in his good books just now- she was, after all, nice, really, and down to earth- plus she had helped him out of the lake and back to the line.

"You take care of him now, Smudge." She told him, eyes gleaming dangerously. "I don't want this poor lamb to come to harm."

"Alright, Mother Jess- I'll look after him," Smudger replied, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance at her nagging.

"Good. I hope things improve, little one." She added, to Luke this time.

"Thank you, Miss Jessica- and thank you for pulling me out of the mud." He said, politely.

Jessica stopped, and Luke could have sworn that her face was redder than her paintwork- heck, even redder than Skarloey's and hers combined!

"Don't mention it, child- but there isn't any need for the miss- I'm just a farm tractor."


	37. Luke's Confession to Rheneas

Smudger kept quiet all the way back to the Crovan's Gate Sheds, being careful to avoid other engines (particularly Duke, for multiple reasons.)

Luke was badly wrecked and rather muddy to boot, but he was alive, at least. Smudger was relieved, for he liked this engine, and he didn't want his new friend and saviour to die so.

"Hey, Luke- if you wanna talk, you can talk to me, if you like. I'm crummy at counselling, by the way, but I'll still be able"-

"Thank you, Smudger, but I don't know what to talk about." The little apple green engine sighed. "I wish Jessica said at least I should know what to say, rather than what to do."

"Well, let's face it, Luke- you tried to kill yourself. There's no way to butter that up. You need help, and there's no way to soften it up. I don't know what's been happening, but"-

"I just let my feelings build up." Luke whispered. Remembering the images from before his suicide attempt made his funnel ache and he felt very, very sick.

"Hey, you can rest in these sheds until I come back, okay?" Smudger told him. "I'll find someone to help us, and then you can head to the quarry."

"Alright- thank you, Smudger." Luke groaned quietly.

...

Once he was settled in the sheds, Luke took the time to study the sleeping and still sickly Rheneas, who didn't look so sickly now.

"Well, that's a good sign, at least." He muttered, accidentally rousing the engine next to him.

"Who's here? Oh, Luke, i's you." He mumbled unintelligibly. "Hey..."

"Hello- I'm sorry I awoke you, my friend." Luke replied, apologetic.

"I's alrigh'."

"You feel any better?"

"No' by much."

"You don't sound it," Luke decided. "Never mind, Rheneas- you'll soon feel better." Bu his tone faltered, and he found his speech failing him now.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" The older engine asked, with a bit more strength in his voice. "Please, I know something is bothering you, my friend, and I cannot rest until I know what is bothering you."

This made his companion weigh out the options. It would shock Rheneas both ways- and he wanted to deliver as soft a blow as possible.

"Well, alright, Rheneas. I...please, don't be too frightened by what I say next," He begged.

"Okay- I wouldn't say anything- if that helps. What is it?"

"I...I tried to drown myself in the lake on the Skarloey Railway."


	38. Skarloey Sneaks Out

Gallant Old Engine could not speak, for his funnel was swimming- but he wanted to know what had happened to drive Luke to a second suicide attempt.

"Please, explain," He said, sounding sterner than usual, and wincing at his tone. He hoped that he didn't scare his friend – but sadly this was to be debunked when Luke gulped in fright.

"...I...I just ended up thinking about the past few months, ...and everything I got you lot into- and how much of a burden I'm being to you all...I also felt that life had lost all meaning, and I thought about...that is...I heard a voice in my head telling me to kill myself...it's not that I _wanted_ to die, Rheneas- I felt like I was trapped in my own mind, and...and..." his eyes welled with tears just thinking about what he nearly done. "And I felt... that...that death was my only option, so..."

"Luke?"

"...I attempted to commit suicide." Luke finished in a rush, not wanting to go into this anymore. "Smudger brought me here."

"And, if you'll forgive me for asking this so soon- how did you try to commit suicide, Luke?"

' _Of course, I should have known better than to think I could evade someone as wise as Rheneas.'_ The little Wren realised miserably.

"I...I got some workmen to help me attempt to drown myself in the lake." He admitted at last, too fearful to look at his dearest friend and saviour- he was too ashamed of the fact that he had attempted suicide again behind his friends' backs- and he nearly lost Mr Wilson to an argument over this as well last time. He couldn't face them again. "I'm sorry..."

Rheneas was surprised beyond belief at hearing this apology. "Why, Luke?" He asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, my friend- I just didn't know _if_ I could go on..." The younger engine replied quietly. "I feel so weak..."

That did it. "Luke, you are _not_ weak- everyone has a breaking point. But remember, my friend, you're fighting a battle with your mind, and you're suffering for it." Rheneas reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose," Luke mumbled inaudibly.

"No, it's clear that it is so, Luke." Rheneas argued gently. "I can't say that I know what that feels like, but I am concerned for you, my friend- and so are the others. We care about you, because you're our friend. Since you came to the quarry, you've had a huge impact on our lives."

"Probably a destructive one," Luke huffed.

"I can't argue that it's been anything but plain sailing, Luke- but you've also been optimistic and kind hearted even when things have been tough - we admire that about you."

"Really-you mean that?"

"Yes, of course I do," confirmed Rheneas. "I can't say that any of us are capable of helping in a situation like this- but we want to help you, Luke- please, don't"- He suddenly started coughing and hacking violently, causing Luke alarm.

"Are you alright?" The Kerr Stuart asked, waiting until the Fletcher Jennings had calmed down to regain control over his nerves.

"I'm fine, Luke, thank you," Sighed Rheneas shakily. "I've been doing that a lot."

Luke didn't answer- he just sat there, and pondered over what Rheneas said; whilst his companion hoped that word had reached the others about Luke.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the others were concerned about Luke.

"Are you sure you and Merrick didn't see anything last night, Owen?" Rusty asked anxiously.

"Regrettably, no," Owen answered. "Merrick and I were asleep last night."

"Oh..." The diesel had sighed sadly. "Thanks anyway, Owen."

' _We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;_

 _For he to-day that sheds his blood with me_

 _Shall be my brother'_ Rusty thought sadly, as he watched coloured dots moving round the quarry- red, yellow, dark green and blue.

' _Luke, please be okay...wherever you are...'_

Rusty, unable to face the pain anymore, allowed a stoic façade to sweep over his features He didn't care if Duncan called him a heartless diesel for doing so, but he had to hold it together, for his friends. He could see that they tried to carry on with their work, but they were lacking due to Rheneas being ill, and Luke still missing.

...

"Skarloey-what do you think's happened to Luke?" Peter Sam asked quietly on the lower terrace.

"I honestly can't answer that," Skarloey answered truthfully. "He can't have gone far, Peter Sam- narrow gaugers can't go a lot of places on Sodor, and he wouldn't dare venture to the Steamworks."

"But I'm worried he might be hurt!" Peter Sam protested, close to tears at the disappearance of his cousin and their friend from the quarry. "We should go and look for him!" He continued, hopeful that their leader would agree.

"Peter Sam, we can't risk it." Skarloey pointed out. "It's an idea I would agree with in most circumstances, but it'll look suspicious of us if we sneak off now."

"I hate to admit it, but he has a point," Agreed Sir Handel, rolling up alongside his friends.

"Are you eavesdropping again?" Peter Sam asked in annoyance, glaring at his friend/ adoptive older brother.

"Maybe...but face it, Peter Sam, Skarloey's - if another engine leaves the quarry with unexplained reasons that will pose a huge risk on Luke's secret." Sir Handel reasoned.

"I suppose..." Peter Sam said sadly. Skarloey frowned.

"Don't worry, my friends," The old engine said determinedly. "We'll all do what we can to help Luke- once we find him... that is..."

"But how?" Asked Peter Sam, causing Skarloey's brow to furrow in thought. The only problem was, unless they broke the rules, or got a job outside the quarry, they couldn't leave.

Luke's life could be at stake- if he hadn't already...Skarloey gulped in fear.

"I'll go and see if Rheneas has heard anything." Skarloey said at last, causing the others to gasp.

"But, Skarloey, are you sure that's wise?" Sir Handel asked.

"One punishment for my rule breaking is less inconsequential than Luke's life," Skarloey replied sternly. "I'll head out, see what I can find, and head back. You two stay here. I'm sorry to throw more work on you like this, but"-

"It's fine!" Peter Sam replied. "We can cope with more work easily. Just...if you can...please being back news that Luke's safe." Peter Sam pleaded.

"Well, I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Skarloey said solemnly. And with that, he headed away, pistons pounding furiously. This was the first time he abandoned his duties since he first refused to take those trucks for Mr Mack when he first came to Sodor.

"Well, this time, it's for a friend." He muttered bravely, clearing all thoughts of Mr. Percival scolding him out of his mind.

He needed to find out if Luke was okay- and fast.

But where was he?

...

A/N: I've FINALLY updated! I'm so, so sorry I left this, guys! I had exams, as it was my last year of school, and then I had a whole lot of other requests and stuff to catch up on- and I'm glad I'm making progress with those requests! I'd like to thank all you wonderful reviewers for your support- every time I saw a new review pop up, I was so happy (and guilty I hadn't updated...) so hopefully updates wouldn't be so long in future :P

Disclaimer: "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;

For he to-day that sheds his blood with me

Shall be my brother'" belongs to William Shakespeare's King Henry V, from a very famous speech.


	39. Reunion

Skarloey raced along the tracks up to the Skarloey Railway and to Crovan's Gate where his sick brother lay, praying to Proteus that he could find Luke in time to stop him from...he couldn't even finish that thought.

His firebox felt strange- almost queasy. He hated the idea of stumbling across a tragedy, but he couldn't allow his friends to be in torment anymore.

They had already let Luke down, and now he was lost.

'Please, please, Luke, wherever you are- don't do it!' Old Faithful thought frantically. Thinking would do no good- but he needed an emotional and spiritual lifeline.

...

"Thanks for listening to me, Rheneas," Said Luke graciously from inside the Crovan's Gate sheds.

"That's alright, Luke- we're here to listen to you." Rheneas replied.

"But...but I felt so worthless...that I didn't deserve your help." The small green engine told him sadly.

"Luke, listen to me- you are NOT worthless. No matter how badly you're hurt and want to keep yourself locked up-don't do it. We'll help you get through it, because you're our friend, and we care about you. No matter how long it takes, or what it requires for you to heal, you'll never be alone in the dark, Luke. We'll stick by you, until the day comes when you can say you're great and smile without masking your pain and heartbreak."

This bold and compassionate speech made Luke smile. Not a great big smile, but Rheneas could tell that he wasn't faking it.

"Thank you, Rheneas. Your support means so much to me- I don't know where I'd be without you, or the other engines. No, scratch that- I do know, but I'm glad that that's not where I am." The Wren locomotive said gratefully. "I do wish engines had arms- I could hug you right now if I could." He suddenly blushed at the sudden statement, realising how strange that sounded.

"I-I'm sorry, my friend- I just"-

"That's alright, dear friend- I do understand," Replied Rheneas thoughtfully. "Still, we're sticking together and ensuring you get well again."

Luke couldn't speak this time, so he stayed silent, and stared out of the shed. That was when he heard a noise.

"Rheneas," He began, cautiously. "Are there any engines due near here today?"

The older engine frowned at the strange question- but then he realised why his companion asked that question. "No, we're not- so far as I'm aware," He muttered. "But dent my buffers if that isn't Skarloey racing over here like a racehorse. And he's due in three, two, one..."

A burst of red rushed into the yard, looking for the world like the Fat Controller attempting to run a marathon.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise at the accurate prediction- either his friend was physic, or he just knew Skarloey really, really well.

Skarloey looked close to keeling over for breath- if he could, that is. But when he saw Luke, safe in a shed next to his little brother, a look of heartfelt relief crossed his face.

"Luke- thank Proteus you're safe!" He exclaimed. "We're worried about you!"

"You-you are?" Luke asked shyly.

"Yes- we found out this morning you were missing, and as no one had any idea where you were- Sir Handel and your crew raised the alarm- we all grew alarmed."

Luke's gaze fell to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry..."

Skarloey looked at their young friend worriedly. "I'm just glad you're safe- and alive." He said gratefully. "The other engines will be, too."

"Speaking of the other engines, do they"- The vermilion engine started to ask, before his brother cut him off.

"Yes, but Mr. Percival doesn't. Not even Mr. Bailey." Skarloey replied, causing both engines' eyes to widen in shock.

"Skarloey, you never broke the rules before!" Rheneas gasped in horror. "Sir Handel and Duncan have gotten into trouble in the past- I don't want you to be next!"

"Trust me, I'm scared, Rheneas. But the thought of something happening to Luke and none of us knowing was far, far worse." His brother replied. "Friends are worth breaking the rules for- and should I get caught for it, I'll bear the punishment." Skarloey said bravely.

Luke's face was an indecipherable expression- wide, childlike eyes bore into Skarloey's soul at the statement. He blinked owlishly as he tried to process that statement.

Rheneas was swifter at recovering, and he turned to his brother. "Skarloey, you...well, you've come a long, long way since we first reunited on Sodor." He said softly. "You've gone from stubborn and selfish to breaking the rules for a friend."

"Well, I would break them without hesitation to help any of my friends." Skarloey replied. "Why else would fears exist?"

Luke still didn't say anything- he was still gobsmacked at his friend's words. But he just stared instead; unaware he was staring at Skarloey with such intent until Rheneas coughed from beside him.

"Luke, are you alright?" The No. 2 engine asked, giving their companion a look of grave concern.

This startled the younger engine into answering "Yes, Rheneas- sorry. I, um..." He realised that Skarloey was frowning and he blushed furiously. "I was staring, wasn't I? Sorry, Skarloey...I used to do that sometimes back in Ireland- but I thought I left that behind."

"That's okay- you didn't mean to," Replied Skarloey kindly. "It just seemed...unusual."

Suddenly it started to rain, surprising the three engines. Then, a loud thunderclap sounded, making Luke squeak in alarm.

The two were dismayed. They knew that Luke would still need their help and support, but that alone wasn't going to be enough to help him heal. He had to get professional help- a psychiatrist to help him heal.

But how could they do that?

And another question worried both Rheneas and Skarloey- how on Earth was Skarloey supposed to sneak both himself _and_ an immobile Luke back to the Blue Mountain Quarry without getting caught?


	40. Missed Signs and Regrets

Back at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the engines and Luke's crew were concerned for their friend. They were currently having a short break, and they were conversing about their worry for the little Irish engine. They also expressed concern at Skarloey pulling off such a daring feat to find him.

"Skarloey had some nerve going out like this," Muttered Richard darkly.

"C'mon, Rich- we're all worried about Luke. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to the little guy." Geoffrey answered solemnly. "If you ask me, he's brave to go and seek the truth." Richard could then tell how worried his friend was- he was usually optimistic and light hearted.

"Yeah...Mr. Percival wanted us to put in the extra effort until Rheneas returned," Sir Handel grumbled.

The engines began to wonder if this new development was the end of their façade. Tears and arguments aplenty had arisen from this dangerous gamble of keeping Luke's secret- and even with nearly everyone in the Quarry looking out for Luke and protecting it, they had feared that this would end -badly -sooner or later. They had no means to redeem Luke from his past, and they feared that without that, Luke's secret would be found out by the Thin Controller.

Or worse, Luke would be driven to take his life before anything meaningful could be done. Luke had tried- twice now, it seemed- to die, and he was becoming more reluctant to confide in anyone.

What scared them the most was that Geoffrey recalled seeing subtle signs of Luke wanting to make another attempt to die- and he never even noticed the warning signs- until it was too late.

"I...oh God, Rich, if Luke succeeded, I...oh, I don't want to think about it..." Geoffrey said quietly. "In hindsight, he wanted to die...he was going to make this attempt- I just wish I noticed sooner."

"I know, Geoff- I feel the same..."

Peter Sam felt awful- he was terrified that it could have been prevented, and all warning signs had been missed, yes, but he was sorry for Geoffrey and Richard.

"With all due respect, Mr Heron and Mr Wilson, sirs- there is still hope that Luke may be alive." He pointed out.

"All the same, Peter Sam- the fact that he tried again shows that we failed Luke. You know, maybe I wasn't cut out to be his driver..." Geoffrey decided.

"And I'm not much better as a fireman." Richard added.

"Och, shut up!" Duncan snapped, much to the surprise of the two men, and the other engines. "Ye think that's it? He's yer engine, and I ken for a fact that he cares aboot the both o' ye! Ye're his best friends...if he hasnae got ye both helpin' him through a' this, fit does he hae? Sure, he'll hae us, but we canna provide the same help and support ye both can! Ye're wi' him the most, and if ye leave him noo, this will break his heart!"

The engines were stunned by Duncan's passionate speech.

"Well, Duncan, I never realised your perception on the situation," Commented Rusty, impressed.

Geoffrey and Richard were both at a loss of words.

"I know you both feel like you have failed Luke right now, but Duncan's right- you've a better understanding of him than we do, and he does need you more than ever. Please, just because Luke's tried again doesn't mean you're a bad crew- it just means you made a huge mistake. We all did. And we regret that. And I know you both do, too,"

"Big time," Geoffrey agreed. "It's just...I don't know anymore! I don't want to leave Luke- but how could I look at his innocent face and not beat myself up about not saving that innocence from self- destruction?"

"I agree with Geoff- for once." Richard added. "But...Duncan, Peter Sam- you're right. We can't leave him- not like this. I left him the last time it happened, and I regretted every moment from then until we reconciled."

...

Meanwhile, on the line, Skarloey and Luke were heading back to the quarry. Skarloey was relieved that Luke was alive and safe- and he also got to see Rheneas for a little while as well. He was happy to note that Rheneas was doing better- hopefully he would be well enough to come back to work soon.

"I'm so sorry that about all of this, Skarloey." Luke said quietly. "I made you come all the way out here- and without permission."

"I'm just glad you're alive, Luke- and the others will be, too." The old engine replied warmly. "As for the rule breaking...well, someone had to take the risk. I can face punishment from the Thin Controller but not from my conscience."

"Thank you." Luke said, and he smiled, even though he was behind Skarloey, and then he sighed.

"What's wrong, Luke?" the old engine asked.

"I'm just...I'm just scared at the prospect of facing my crew and the others back at the Quarry." The little Irish engine answered sadly. "I...I just feel so awful for just leaving them."

Skarloey was aware that Rheneas was better attuned to Luke's feelings than he was- having become a close confidant after his crew- but he endeavoured to listen. Luke needed someone to do that.

"I didn't actually want to do it," Continued Luke. "It's just...I decided I had enough and just ending it would be easier."

Skarloey honestly didn't know what to say, and he cringed at the thought of making Luke retreat into his shell- especially after what had transpired earlier that morning. According to Rheneas, Luke had been rescued by a tractor named Jessica and Smudger, who was in working order again after his trip to the Steamworks.

"So, Luke, is there a particular reason why you considered the second attempt?" Skarloey asked.

No answer.

This made Old Faithful uneasy- he wasn't used to dealing with suicidal engines, Rheneas was back at Crovan's Gate and the others at the quarry. He hoped he hadn't just made a mistake already!

"...Luke?"

Quiet sobs answered him, and he felt a twinge of sympathy and guilt in his firebox. Well, not a twinge- more like a tidal wave.

He wanted to console his poor friend so much- Luke was hurting more than before, and to make things worse, he was scared- scared of his friends leaving him. Skarloey couldn't blame him- he'd be scared too if he was in that situation. But he knew Luke was even more frightened by the thought as his friends at the Blue Mountain Quarry and his crew were all they had. If they cut things off with him for good, Luke would have nowhere else to go.

He would either try to take his life and succeed, or return to Ireland for good. Neither of those options were enviable.

But Skarloey didn't know what to say to him to reassure him of those horrid thoughts. Not that it would have made a difference at the moment- it was clear Luke didn't want to talk about it.

The old engine tried to reason his companion was feeling overwhelmed and scared, and was not willing to confide his thoughts and feelings at the moment- but he didn't hear Luke start crying until _after_ he asked why the little engine why he had tried his second attempt to die.

Skarloey was so distracted by how to help his friend the most that he forgot to make a plan on how to sneak the both of them back in without getting noticed by Mr. Bailey.

He only realised too late when he heard Paxton's horn echo round the quarry.


	41. Sneaks and Sighs

A/N: OMG! I have over 200 reviews on this! AHHH! Thank you so much, my dear, devoted readers! You are all so, so wonderful and I appreciate that you stuck with me through it all- even during my four month hiatus. You are fantastic and I feel that I've neglected to mention how much I appreciate you all for your kind words and enthusiasm for updates- not to mention a couple of you mentioning some ideas- which I like the sound of.

So, if you're still reading this author's note, thank you all so much...I hope you enjoy this little update!

...

Skarloey had to think quickly in order to sneak past Paxton- and sure enough, a plan formed in the old engine's funnel.

It did, however, rely on two engines aiding him, at least.

Whispering a warning to Luke, he suddenly began wheeshing very loudly.

"Skarloey, are you alright?" Paxton called.

"Ohh...Paxton, I think I've burst a valve!" the old engine replied. "Please, go and fetch another engine to help me inside for inspection!"

"Oh, alright! I'll get Sir Handel! I wouldn't be long, Skarloey!" The young diesel tooted in reply, and reversed away from the entrance- and from Luke.

"Skarloey, what are you"-

"Shh- I've got this. We'll get you in there, boyo!" Skarloey replied confidently. Luke noticed Skarloey's word choice, and became curious as to see what they were up to.

...

As Paxton came back into the quarry, Sir Handel came dashing up. He overheard the commotion outside- and being a master liar, could immediately tell that Skarloey was conning Paxton. He felt then that Old Faithful would require help to smuggle Luke back inside.

"What's happening, Pax?" He asked, faking concern for the situation.

"It's Skarloey- he's burst a valve!" Paxton replied.

As the young diesel began jabbering in fright, Sir Handel winked twice at Peter Sam- who got the message and darted for the entrance as fast he could.

He was relieved to see that Skarloey was actually undamaged- and also...

"Luke!" He whispered in delight, causing the smaller engine to smile a little. "You're alive!"

"Peter Sam, is the coast clear?" Hissed Skarloey.

"Yes-Sir Handel's occupying Paxton. How"-

Skarloey winked. "We engines know teamwork!" He chuffed. "You alright back there, Luke?"

"...Skarloey, this could go wrong...please, isn't there another way?" Luke pleaded.

Skarloey made a sound in the nugatory, and then he waited as Peter Sam quickly coupled up to him, before chuffing into the quarry with more caution than when he, Sir Handel and Luke went to the old Mid Sodor Railway.

...

Once inside, Skarloey could see Sir Handel successfully keeping poor Paxton at bay with all sorts of questions, which flustered the latter to no end.

"Poor Paxton," Old Faithful mused quietly. "I do feel bad for tricking him so- he was concerned about me."

"We're all living with stained consciences," Replied Peter Sam glumly, surprising Skarloey- a statement like that he expected from Rusty or Rheneas, or perhaps Duncan- but sweet, cheerful Peter Sam?

But before it could be questioned any further, the Tattoo was uncoupled from his friends- and they were shunted into a nearby tunnel, out of sight from Paxton.

"...thanks, my friend," Skarloey sighed shakily with relief.

"We're glad you're back- Duncan had to get called away to get his eye bandages removed, and with you away and Rheneas out of commission..."

"Oh dear Proteus, Peter Sam- I forgot about Duncan's appointment! I'm so sorry!" Skarloey wheeshed in horror.

"That's alright," Replied Peter Sam, perking up a little. "It couldn't be helped. I'm just glad you two got back safely."

Skarloey smiled, and then asked if he had been missed by anyone whilst he had been away at Crovan's Gate.

"Well, Mr. Bailey found out- but I covered your work so he's on our side. And Mr Percival doesn't know about it, as far as I'm aware. And the quarry hasn't been much busier than usual, so we all managed our jobs. You know, weirdly enough- it was a bit like before my accident, having you, Rheneas and Duncan away," he commented.

"What accident?" Luke asked weakly form behind Skarloey.

"I...ahem...lost my funnel after an accident with some trucks- and then some icicles in a tunnel," Peter Sam answered. He recounted the story to his cousin, who didn't know what to think.

But before he could say anything, they were joined by a fourth engine.

"What are you guys doing? You're making the tunnel even more of a nightmare for claustrophobes!"

"And hello to you too, Sir Handel," Skarloey replied dryly.

"Guess what, Sir Handel- Luke's alive! He's back in the quarry!" Peter Sam peeped.

"Great!" Said Sir Handel, managing a smile, for a change- he was glad to hear that Luke had failed his second attempt. "I got Paxton out of our buffers for a while, too- I told him you were taking care of Skarloey." The blue saddletank added to Peter Sam.

"Great job, you two! I know we were wrong to deceive Paxton like that, but you two worked really well together."

"Yeah, well- don't expect two engines who grew up together to not be able to hatch schemes at the blow of a whistle." The Skarloey Railway's number three- also known as 'The Blue Braggart' boasted. "Though, you are terrible at conning other engines, you know- I could smell your lie a mile off."

"At least I've no reason to be good at lying!" Retorted Skarloey, causing Sir Handel to snort, irked that Skarloey dared to refer to his idleness.

"Sorry about them, Luke," Peter Sam whispered to their friend. "You'll have to get used to this- we do end up in arguments like this a lot."

"I thought so," Luke replied. "Do they last long?"

"Not usually. How are you feeling?"

Luke sighed helplessly. "Lost...but then, that's not new to me...It's my life now..."


	42. Discussions of Therapists

A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews everyone! As it's now been 5 years since Blue Mountain Mystery was released, I've released an update! I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to review!

Peter Sam watched sadly as Luke trundled back into the tunnel with Geoffrey and Richard.

"Poor Luke," he sighed to himself. Remembering how Luke didn't seem to recall when he retold him the story of his funnel, he turned to Skarloey and Sir Handel.

"I think Luke's starting to repress his memories." He confided.

Skarloey frowned at the grim news.

"This is worse than I feared," he told the two engines gravely. "With the memory repression combined with a second suicide attempt...We're not able to attenuate Luke's suicidal feelings on our own." He decided at last.

"What do you mean Skarloey?" Peter Sam asked in alarm.

"It means we're going to need a different approach, my friend. We need someone who could help us unravel poor Luke's thoughts and help him be rid of any thoughts of death."

Sir Handel had an idea. "How about getting him a therapist?"

Skarloey was interested by this idea. "Go on, Sir Handel," he said encouragingly.

"Well, we get someone in to talk to him and help him with his depression. My driver's wife had to see one after having her baby two years ago- even though I still can't understand why she had to do so."

"Are babies that traumatising?" Peter Sam asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Sir Handel grunted.

"Well, that just goes to show that humans are complicated creatures that are incapable of any assumed logic about them." Skarloey said dryly. "But now's not the time to discuss the traumas of life giving- we're trying to fight for our friend's life."

"Right, Skarloey!" Peter Sam replied, snapping to attention like a private obeying his superior.

"So, how about getting someone in to help Luke?" Sir Handel asked. Skarloey sighed.

"Well, if no one else has any suggestions, I guess it's our only option, my friends." He decided at last.

"But how will we get one here?" Peter Sam asked curiously.

"We call one, of course! Our drivers and firemen have those weird little calling machines in their pockets. Surely one of them could get a therapist for us!" Sir Handel reminded his friend/adoptive brother, who merely blushed sheepishly in response.

"But it does have to be a good one," added Skarloey. "One who knows what he or she is doing."

Sir Handel raised an eyebrow at this queer point. "Surely all therapists are the same as the other." He said.

"We're engines, Sir Handel- anyone not with the railway could underestimate or exploit our supposed ignorance." Skarloey pointed out.

This made the blue engine fall silent.

"Can you remember the name of your driver's wife's therapist?" Peter Sam asked carefully, once his embarrassment had died away. Sir Handel replied in the negative.

"Well, that tears it," Sighed Skarloey.

"Don't give up yet, Skarloey!" Peter Sam said brightly. "Mr. Bailey had a friend who suffered from suicidal feelings! Rusty told me about it!"

"I don't remember hearing this." Skarloey frowned.

"Oh- this was when Rheneas fell ill and you had to take him to the sheds." Peter Sam explained. Skarloey gave a quiet look of affirmation on remembering this, and the green engine continued. "So, Rusty told me Mr. Bailey had a school friend- Mitchell- who got help after getting into trouble. And he made a recovery. Perhaps Mr. Bailey could help us find him!"

"Well, it's worth a shot," Grumbled Sir Handel.

"Alright, Peter Sam," Agreed Skarloey. "We'll do it- for Luke's sake."

Peter Sam and Sir Handel both exchanged relieved smiles at finally getting somewhere at helping Luke.

But Skarloey was worried at how long finding their friend help would take.


	43. The Return of an Old Enemy

Two days after Luke's latest attempt, Rheneas was still recuperating in the shed- but he felt much stronger and healthier than before.

"Well, old boy, you're looking a lot better," Said his driver good naturedly.

"Yes, and I feel it too." Rheneas confided. His fireman checked his joints over, and dusted down his paintwork.

"I think you might be ready for work soon, old boy," the fireman added.

"Oh it would be nice to see something other than these four walls of the shed!" The old engine exclaimed in heartfelt relief.

"And our faces, undoubtedly," Added Bartholomew, the driver, good naturedly. "No doubt you've had enough of them!"

Rheneas laughed. "But I can't thank you both enough for sticking by me during my illness." He added, smiling earnestly at his crew.

"It's nothing, old chap," Bartholomew replied, looking at the plucky old engine fondly. "Well, Ethan and I better see the Thin Controller about whether you should go back to work."

"If he says no, I'm going anyway- and no one can stop me!" Rheneas retorted good naturedly, and the trio laughed.

...

Once the two men left to go and speak to the Thin Controller, Rheneas began wondering how Luke was. Out of secrecy from Mighty Mac, Freddie and Duke, Luke was a forbidden subject in the sheds at night. Plus, he'd been too tired to talk to the other engines very much.

Rheneas sat in the shed impatiently, yearning to break free from his prison and re-join his friends in the Blue Mountain Quarry.

That was when his eyes narrowed on a particular target- puffing. He looked over, and noticed Duke coming, fuming.

"Er, hello, Duke," he said cautiously, unwilling to aggravate the younger engine. "What's wrong?"

"Hello, Rheneas," Duke replied politely, before scowling. "It's that wretched politician Mr. Pound! He called me old fashioned and redundant- the nerve of the young these days!"

Rheneas frowned. "I've had similar problems with him, too," he sympathised, and explained his and Skarloey's encounter with the resented MP weeks ago.

"Well, that will never suit His Grace." Duke said, once his companion finished.

"My, haven't you been told it's rude to talk about others behind their backs?"

Rheneas' boiler bristled indignantly, and Duke wheeshed furiously as the familiar figure of Mr. Geoffrey Pound strode towards them.

"Well, it's also rude to comment on one's age," The number 2 engine retorted. "You have insulted me, my brother and our dear friend here in no less than two occasions."

"Why should you engines care about feelings?" Mr Pound asked rudely. "You're nothing but a bunch of rusted, scrap worthy tea kettles!"

"And whoever gave you any form of power has clearly had some external influence!" Rheneas snapped, causing Mr. Pound's face to turn purple in rage, his fists clenching.

Duke was surprised- this wasn't like Rheneas at all. But, then again, Rheneas had had enough of people commenting on how old he and the other engines were- especially if used in context of an insult.

"How DARE you suggest such an atrocity!" the MP hissed, glowering venomously at Rheneas- only for the old engine to glare back at him defiantly. "Just you wait!"

"Wait for what, exactly?" Challenged Rheneas, with all the courage he had.

Mr. Pound smirked. "Why, for the lost engine of course. I know you know something."

Rheneas struggled not to react during that sentence. He had a sinking feeling he had failed in his battle, but he didn't say or breathe a word. He held his puff, using all his self-restraint to not shout or wheesh him.

' _Luke is like a snowdrop. If you trample in the wrong place, he'll wilt away. It's our job not to let that happen to him.'_ he thought in alarm as he stared at Mr. Pound.

"What engine?" Duke asked, both in anger and confusion- he had heard briefly of a new engine arriving but he had not seen or heard anything about the engine since.

"Didn't you know? An engine disappeared from Brendam Docks." Mr. Pound smirked, certain he had cornered Rheneas now.

Indeed, 'Gallant Old Engine' did feel trapped by the conniving MP, but nonetheless, bravely kept his silence.

Duke, however, was not inclined to act so acquiescing. "You dog hearted, cowardly liar! Why would Rheneas have anything to do with this blasted affair? He is one of the railway's finest and most esteemed engines!"

'I can hardly say that about myself,' Thought Rheneas. But he pushed his own reputation to the side- for, compared to Luke's fight for home, nay, even his life- the old engine's daring feats and honest demeanour paled significantly.

Mr. Pound glared at Duke with something resembling the deepest and darkest of hell's eternal halls. His blue eyes narrowed to snake's slits, and his mouth pursed to resemble a bizarre and unsettling cross between a prune and an eel.

The two friends inwardly winced at the sight.

"You will regret crossing me, you two...may the cutter's torch scream your names to the bowels of the Heavens, and beyond."

"And may Hades pluck you promptly to answer for your actions against us and others," Replied Rheneas, loftily, watching as the politician stalked away.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about him," Said Duke, confidently. "Well done, Rheneas."

But Rheneas was concerned- for Luke would be in serious danger once again should Mr. Pound be taken seriously.

"Right, you ready for the quarry, old boy?"

Gallant Old Engine jumped out of his livery on hearing his crew address him. "Um, yes, sir," He answered somewhat uncertainly.

"I think the question is whether they're ready for him!" Duke added, with a hint of mischievousness, and Rheneas' crew chortled.

Gallant Old Engine, however, remained silent as his fire was lit and stoked, before saying goodbye to Duke and leaving the yard on shaking wheels, his funnel full of nasty thoughts about Mr. Pound, and his fears for Luke's safety.


	44. The Doctor Is In

A/N: TheAlternativeKipper made a beautiful music video on Luke called 'Somewhere'! I thought of LTL2 when I heard it. Thank you, TheAlternativeKipper, for your wonderful work on this sweet video! 😊 It fuelled my muse!

Also, I would like to apologise for another prolonged absence- I'm loaded with college assessments, not to mention that my laptop is still driving me to the grave!

Before I launch into chapter 44, I just want to say thank you to my dear friend, Johnny Cdaman, for helping me get this chapter put together by providing information on how therapists work. Thank you, my friend! Your support and knowledge are much appreciated!

...

Back at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Mr. Bailey hung up his mobile phone and nodded at Luke and his crew. "I've got a therapist for you- Dr. Artemis Moon." He informed the little green engine quietly. Skarloey let a sharp exhale escape. He was relieved that some progress could be made on their situation.

"Thank you, sir." Luke answered sullenly.

"You have no idea how much this means to us, sir." Skarloey added.

"Dr. Moon is an old friend of mine." Mr. Bailey said warmly to the two engines. "I can think of no better a person for this...um, unconventional situation."

"But how will it be paid for, sir?" Richard asked bluntly, earning Geoffrey's elbow in his ribs. Luke blanched with shock on hearing this- he had no idea that therapists were supposed to be paid to help people! He felt even worse for needing help at all- he had imposed enough.

"Do not concern yourself, Mr. Wilson." Mr. Bailey answered sincerely. "I'll talk to Dr. Moon about that tomorrow."

...

Skarloey wished Rheneas was back.

As much as he wanted to help Luke, he was disillusioned about their friend's ordeal, and it was troubling him to the point where he didn't know what to say when Luke whispered incantations of hopelessness; didn't know what to do when he sobbed in the darkness of the tunnels.

Peter Sam, bless him, had tried to lift Skarloey's mood. Rusty and Duncan also noticed their friend's quiet depression and offered their support. Sir Handel didn't even realise Skarloey was getting dragged down. He was complaining about extra trains.

Old Faithful knew Rheneas couldn't fix everything; but he had a way of helping Luke with compassion and rationality, and despite understanding the little engine's feelings better than everyone else, he was less affected by it than Skarloey himself was.

 _How did his brother do it?_

...

Next morning, Edward arrived at the quarry with a flatbed in tow. He whistled a polite greeting to Paxton, who tooted his horn enthusiastically in return. He pulled to a halt near where Skarloey and Rusty were conversing. "Good morning!" he whistled cheerfully.

"Good morning Edward! We're so glad to see you!" Rusty tooted happily.

"Morning, Edward," added Skarloey quietly. Edward looked over quizzically at Rusty on hearing his friend's sad tone.

"He's been dragged down for a couple of days," Rusty explained quietly to their friend. "We're concerned about him- he's been keeping to himself more."

Edward winced. "Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that, Skarloey." He said sympathetically. "But I hope that you'll find some comfort now that I brought Rheneas back to the quarry."

"You have?" Skarloey asked, his mood lifting at hearing of his beloved brother's return. "That's great news! Welcome back, Rheneas!"

"I've never been happier to see you in all my life!" Answered Rheneas, misc

...

Rocky soon had Rheneas unloaded, and whilst his fire was being relit, the engines were chatting happily, pleased to be reunited with their friend.

"So, what's been happening at the railway, Rheneas?" Asked Skarloey curiously.

"Well, Mr. Pound's been bothering the other engines again," Replied his brother, bitterly. "He insulted Duke at the shed not too long ago."

"Oh dear," Said Rusty. "Whatever happened next?"

"Well, I thought I'd put him in his place." And he recounted what he had told the ageist politician; by the end of his tale, Skarloey was laughing so much that tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, Rheneas! You always had a sharp tongue in your smokebox!" He chortled gleefully, as he imagined his old friend at it with Mr. Pound. "I'm sorry I missed it!" He added.

"Well, he'll have it in for me later," Sighed Rheneas, but the smile on his face betrayed his mischievousness as he recalled the event. "It did make me feel better after being cooped up sick in the shed for so long. Being back here with you all has topped that sensation though- by far." He finished sincerely.

"We're pleased to have you back at work with us again," Rusty said joyfully. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," answered Gallant Old Engine. "Though the Thin Controller told me to take work easy for a day or two just to be on the safe side."

"Don't worry- we'll keep you in check, Rheneas," Said Skarloey, seriously, and Rheneas laughed. It felt great to be back at the Blue Mountain Quarry again- he couldn't wait to see Peter Sam, Owen, Merrick, Sir Handel, Duncan, Luke-

Memories of Luke arriving in the shed and confessing his newest suicide attempt made Rheneas' boiler churn in worry, and his euphoria at returning disappear.

Suddenly, as though sensing the mood change, a brown-haired woman stepped down from Edward's cab. She wore a white dress printed with blue flowers and brown ankle boots made of leather. She looked to be of 28-29 years of age, and her hair was done in a pixie cut.

She smiled at the engines warmly. "Good morning. I am Doctor Artemis Moon," She informed them, looking over her half-moon glasses politely. "And whom might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Skarloey, and this is Rusty." Old Faithful answered. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor Moon."

"Likewise." She smiled again. "Now, I understand you have a friend in need of help?"

"Yes, we do," Said Rusty. "I do hope you won't mind the...um, strangeness, of the situation. I know it's normally people you help, but we were running out of options on how to help Luke. He's already tried to commit suicide twice and he's been very depressed, in addition."

"Hm, I see," Murmured the therapist thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin. "I shall meet him at once, if he is fit to do so," she said.

Something about the way she said this riled Rheneas, but he knew she was here to help Luke get better, and they had to do everything in their power to help their friend from taking his life.

"Where is Luke anyway?" Asked Rheneas suddenly. He had just come back to the quarry, but he couldn't see Luke anywhere. He saw Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Duncan milling about; and his brother and Rusty were here already- that just left Luke.

"In the tunnel, I think," Replied Rusty, thoughtfully. "Though we should double check to make sure."

"And we should inform Mr. Bailey you're here, Dr. Moon," Added Skarloey's driver.

"Well, we'll soon see to that!" Skarloey said determinedly. "Rheneas, you go and see if anyone's seen Luke, if you're seeking a chance to stretch your wheels. Rusty, it might an idea for you to go and take over from Sir Handel on Owen- otherwise we'll never hear the end of his moaning tonight."

Rusty willingly agreed, and the three engines split up to start at once.

Dr. Moon rode in Skarloey's cab; wondering what Luke was like, and what she would be in for when she met him...


	45. Doctor Meets Patient

Author's Note: I just want to say Merry Christmas to everyone on FanFiction! Thank you all so much for your amazing support, your heart-warming reviews and your dedication to this story! I appreciate it so much, and I want to hug you all so bad, but I can't, so to say thank you, here is a Christmas update on LTL2! Seriously though, guys, I wouldn't be this far without your love and support.

On with the show!

Speaking of which, how do people feel about the changes to the show? Just curious to hear opinions.

...

"Does he often hide in here?" Dr. Moon asked, as Skarloey pulled up in front of the tunnel.

"That's an understatement, Doctor," Replied Skarloey gravely. "He practically lives in the tunnel, you see. He rarely comes out of there, as our diesel friend Paxton doesn't know about him."

"Right. Is Paxton is the little orange diesel engine back there?"

"No, that's Rusty. Paxton's standard gauge." Skarloey sounded unusually irritated, but Dr. Moon ignored this. She dealt with worse.

"Skarloey, that's not very polite." His driver said sternly. The old engine sighed.

"I know, Driver. I'm sorry, Dr. Moon. I"-

"It's quite alright." Dr. Moon replied coolly, cutting him off. "I have seen worse."

"Still, it's hardly right of me to be so rude."

Dr. Moon gave him a quirked smile, which never reached her eyes.

"Shall I..."

"Yes. These sessions are confidential and should be treated as such." Doctor Moon answered curtly.

Skarloey felt miffed at her sudden change in tone, but he didn't want to argue, so he backed away carefully to give Dr. Moon space to talk to Luke about the trauma of the past.

...

It was awfully dark. The therapist could now fully appreciate the phrase – the light at the end of the tunnel- in a more literal perspective, as well as metaphorical.

"Hello?" She called out, as boldly as she dared. "Anyone in here?"

"Who's there?" A new voice responded. She noted an Irish lilt behind the panicked tone. She had a feeling she knew whom this was.

"I am Doctor Artemis Moon, and I believe I am here to see you." She replied, feeling a little braver now that she had figured out the voice's identity.

Silence. Dr. Moon began to feel uneasy, but refused to let this discomfort show in any way. Suddenly, she heard the silent squeaks of wheels turning, inch by inch.

She stepped awa from the tunnel entrance, her shoes click-clacking against the stone floor of the quarry.

'Click-clack! Click-clack!' echoed off the tunnel walls in time to the creaking approaching her.

At last, there was a loud screech, followed by a wheesh of steam. She looked up from the ground and was left speechless at what she saw.

A small green engine- even smaller than the ones bustling about the quarry- was peeking out of the tunnel. He had green paint the colour of peas, enrobed with quarry dust from the tunnels. On closer inspection, his paintwork had not been well maintained, for it had dulled and was embroidered with scratches.

There was also dullness in the engine's eyes. His face was set into a solemn and almost depressed frown and he looked as though he couldn't cope with life anymore.

"Hello, Doctor," he spoke. His Irish accent, though dead in tone and quieter than a whisper, also gave an impression of gentleness and politeness.

"Hello, Luke." She answered, when she could find the breath to form those words. "I presume you know why I am here?"

"Yes. You're here to help me because I'm suicidal." Luke whispered. Dr. Moon felt her heart begin to break.

This was not supposed to be someone who wanted to die- this should be someone full of life and enjoying it to the fullest.

"Now, Luke, in order for me to help you, I need you to tell me what's happened to make you feel like this." She said carefully.

At this, Luke clammed up in fear. "I...I can't." He whispered.

"It is imperative you do so." Dr. Moon answered coldly, not wishing to deal with any conflict. On seeing Luke look away from her, she softened, realising her error. "My apologies. But it is important that you tell me what I need to know to help you."

Luke looked uncertain, so she thought of a plan. "Perhaps we can start with how it's affecting you." She suggested. "Just tell me everything that's been affected by your trauma. And don't force yourself to hurry- take your time if you so need."

"Thank you," Breathed Luke, before beginning. "Well, I've been having nightmares that are keeping me awake; I'm too scared to go out and help my friends in the quarry most of the time; I've fallen ill quite often; I've been so...so...

"Depressed?"

"Yes. More than I was before I left home." Luke answered quietly. "I came from a railway in Ireland, and I was mostly just a bit shy then. But now I feel my nerves are wrecked."

"That's why I'm here." The doctor replied, taking notes in her notebook. "Now, anything else?"

"I...I just want to die." Luke finished.

"Have you..."

"Twice."

Dr. Moon felt a chill to the bone at how quickly he answered her unspoken question. She knew this matter was now looking to be more serious than she realised, and she silently resolved to herself to help Luke, no matter what it took.

"I don't have to talk about those, do I?"

"Well, it is inevitable, but don't worry about it at the moment. We'll talk about them later," she replied quietly, writing down more notes, and her pen scratched at the paper like a chicken's claws playing the violin.

"Now, tell me more about your relationship with your friends." She instructed politely. She had to admit, even without the professional interest, it was a point of great intrigue considering his circumstances. But she told herself to focus. She was here to save his life, not write about his life for the local paper.

"Al-alright. It's not easy to explain, but I'll try my best." Luke replied quietly.


	46. First Session

Author's Note: 323 reviews!? Guys, seriously- I can't get over how much love and support you have given to both me and this story! Thank you so, so much for your reviews, favs and follows! You're a great bunch, and if I could hug you all and thank you face to face, I would. But, this small note will have to suffice.

Also, I've been brainstorming lately, and I've considered writing an adaption of Blue Mountain Mystery to make a trilogy. It will focus largely on the narrow-gauge engines and will have a lot more character development on Luke and his situation (as well as explain any minor errors in the movie.) I'd love to know what you guys think! 😊 Please let me know!

And I hope you enjoy this update! And, as always, reviews/favs/follows would be appreciated.

Goldsaddletank

…

"It all started when I first came to Sodor," Luke said. "Or rather, when I was first told I was going to Sodor."

Dr. Moon nodded, allowing this information to sink into her mind. Every word transcribed into her memory, to be reviewed later. She listened patiently as Luke told her about his time in Ireland, and how his manager came to select him to come and work on Sodor, as a new engine at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"So, how did you feel when you first heard you were going to Sodor?"

"Oh, I was excited! I heard about Sodor from some friends of mine. It became my dream to work there- and the fact that it came true made me the happiest engine in the world."

Dr. Moon crossed her ankles, brown boots squeaking loudly as they rubbed together. She looked over her glasses. But when she didn't say anything, Luke told her about the yellow engine; how he had greeted him in a foreign tongue, and how there had been no available translators for them to communicate during their journey to Sodor. He told her of the brief journey he undertook, then he mentioned the freak storm that had occurred.

And then, he explained his eagerness to get off the ship first.

But what he had to say next made him freeze up.

"Luke?"

"I…I'm sorry, Doctor… I… don't know if I can go on. I… I don't like talking about it."

"Any particular reason?"

Luke looked at her, eyes wide and full of caution; like an abandoned puppy. Doctor Moon sighed inwardly. She was not going to earn Luke's trust by pushing him on when he wasn't ready; but it was also a matter of life or death.

She had to at least do something.

"I understand that you may not wish to tell me about it at this stage," she said, quietly. "But I can assure you; anything that you tell me will not be leaving these tunnel walls." She took a small step forward. "I do not wish for you to be frightened of telling me the truth. Only you and I will know what has been said."

Luke wavered; he didn't want to admit it, but he did need to let it out to someone. His friends brought her here to help him!

"I… still do not feel ready." He said at last, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Doctor Moon. I've only wasted your time."

"Please, do not apologize."

The little engine saw that the therapist's aquamarine eyes had softened a fraction. "You have not wasted my time, Luke. You are indeed in dire need of help; but you need to be comfortable to allow me to help you. Hopefully, you will be able to tell me; but until then, do not force yourself to speak when you'd rather be silent."

"… thank you…" the green engine whispered gratefully. "I still feel awful for wasting your time." He added, sadly.

She merely shook her head. "This has not been a waste of time. It is progress. And any progress, no matter how small, should be encouraged."

Doctor Moon adjusted her dress, before looking up at Luke's face; although it was lined with sadness, she deduced he had a nice smile, and he was also very kind. She found herself warming up to him already.

It reminded her of an autistic teenager she had once helped; many people found him odd and peculiar, but he was sweet and thoughtful, always asking her how her day had been; and he even thanked her by taking her to the Indian restaurant he worked at when he completed his therapy.

Not very professional, she was aware, but she hadn't the heart to politely refuse his innocent invite. They remained in touch every now and then as well; with Dr. Moon reminding him that if he needed her help again, she'd provide it.

That reminded her; she wanted to ask Luke about his friends, and how well he got along with them.

"Luke, we will resume the conversation another time- but, I would like to ask one question before I need to leave."

"O... okay," Luke stammered, giving her a wide-eyed look.

"I merely wish to ask how you get along with your fellow engines here in the quarry." She said. At that, the tank engine relaxed a little; but he still didn't appear convinced. "Is that it?" he asked her, semi-warily.

"That is all for today, yes." She confirmed.

Luke hesitated, and let a whoosh of steam escape him. It filled the tunnel, clouding it in white, moist air, like an inescapable fog.

"Well, Rheneas and Peter Sam were the first engines I met when I arrived here." He told her shyly. "They were surprised to see me here, but regardless they were kind to me, and introduced me to the other engines."

Dr. Moon nodded. "And how close are you with these engines?"

"Well, Peter Sam and I found out we were cousins, so that made us quite close," Said Luke. "But Peter Sam always has others' interests at heart- even mine, when I never valued myself after the acccidnt…

"And Rheneas?"

"He and I are very close," Luke confessed. "Rheneas just has a knack for understanding, and he's always been there for me whenever I fell ill or needed someone by my side…."

Dr. Moon's ears pricked up at the mention of Luke's illnesses. She made a mental note to discuss it later; despite everything else buzzing in her head from the session so far.

Sometimes having a photographic memory was a pain in the neck. She didn't need to remember everything!

"He's like an older brother I never had," Luke surmised, helpfully, noticing her expression.

"And the others?" Dr. Moon asked, smiling gratefully. He just saved her from working herself into a headache.

"I do get on Sir Handel and Duncan's nerves sometimes- unintentionally." The little engine continued quietly. "But Duncan saved me from a fire in the tunnel and became temporarily blind in the process. And I also heard from him that Sir Handel was concerned for my welfare when I was struck down by a fever in his absence."

"So, they do care for you to a degree."

"Yes, but they hate admitting they care," Said Luke.

"Sound like a pair of Severus Snapes to me," Mused Dr. Moon darkly. She clicked her pen, hoping to direct Luke away from his confusion at the obscure comment she had just made. "So, how about…. How about…"

"Rusty is the same as Peter Sam and Rheneas." Luke said, smiling. "He tries his hardest to help me when I'm struggling- and I owe him my life as well- which I'll explain later." He added, unnecessarily.

The doctor nodded her consent. "Anyone else you could tell me about?"

"I've become great friends with Owen the Incline Engine," Luke informed her. "There's times when he struggles to find sleep, so we end up talking for a few hours." He said. "I also get along with Merrick the Crane; but he's usually asleep in his spare time, so I don't talk to him as much."

Dr. Moon allowed herself to pace around the tunnel to relieve the cramp starting to form in her leg. "Please, don't mind my pacing, Luke." She assured, seeing his face.

"Alright," Luke replied, still bemused. His friends were right; humans were weird, weird creatures. But he kept this thought to himself.

"And lastly, how about Skarloey?" She asked.

Luke's boiler ran cold at this last question. How could he answer that? He liked Skarloey and he thought him to be a great leader and a caring friend; but he felt that in comparison to some of the others in the Quarry, Skarloey didn't entirely understand Luke's feelings.

He knew, deep down, that this wasn't deliberate, as the old engine tried his hardest to help- but if Luke had to be frank on the matter, Skarloey just tried to say something helpful- but Luke had needed a listening ear, not advice.

A lifeline, not a gale in the storm.

…..

"Doctor Moon!" Mr. Bailey and Geoffrey Heron were standing at the tunnel mouth, next to an anxious Skarloey, who was waiting to take Doctor Moon to the Skarloey Railway.

"We're sorry to interrupt, but that's the hour up." Mr. Bailey hissed softly.

"Ah, yes," Said Dr. Moon. "Thank you, Mr. Bailey- I didn't realize the time." She turned to Luke. "I will be back this time in three days to start talking with you about what happened after your friends met you, and how those events transpired to your situation." She said quietly. "But it won't all be at once."

She allowed her left hand to reach out in a farewell gesture. "Until next time, Luke."


	47. Guided by Guilt, may I

With thanks to one of my guest reviewers, Guest, for reminding me of some plot details I missed. I love you all so, so much! You guys are the best, seriously- I can't show my thanks enough. 😊 And I'm so happy so many of you are wanting to read my next project for this to-be trilogy!

…..

Luke watched as Skarloey chuffed away with Doctor Moon aboard his cab, feeling sick to his smokebox as he reflected on what he had said to the therapist.

He couldn't tell if it was better or worse that he wasn't lying about it, either.

After all, he never told Skarloey about the gunshot on the Mid-Sodor Railway. From what little he heard from Peter Sam regarding that incident, neither he nor Sir Handel mentioned the gunshot to Skarloey either.

In truth, they had all been fearful of his wrath, and that realization had been enough for Luke to see that he was still having issues with trusting Skarloey. That made him feel sick, disgusted with himself, and terrified that he could potentially ruin their friendship for good.

If he said anything more on the matter, that might be Luke's new reality. However, not saying anything else was going to stifle him in his thoughts, haunt him in his sleep; perhaps even drive him to another suicide attempt.

What was he going to do?

…

A small rock bounced off the rails with a dull metallic 'clang!' and landed next to Rusty's wheels.

"Geoff stop it," Growled Richard in annoyance. "You've been kicking that blooming rock for the better part of twenty minutes!"

"And we don't want to send Rusty off to the Dieselworks with more complaints than we already have," Added Mr. Christopher White, Rusty's engineer, who was inspecting his engine for why his generator decided to blow out on him.

"Yes, because we all keep dropping left, right and center like houseflies." Rusty answered with a satirical sarcasm that Richard couldn't help but admire.

Geoffrey just threw his arms up in defeat and leaned against the little diesel. "I just wish some word would come of Luke, that's all. I'm still beating myself up about not noticing the signs of his attempts sooner, and I want to make things right."

"Don't we all?" Richard sighed empathetically, his hands in his overall pockets.

"Shh! Here comes Skarloey now!" Hissed Rusty.

Sure enough, Skarloey slowed down as he reached the little cavalcade. "How are you doing, Rusty?" He asked sympathetically.

"I could be better, to be honest," Replied the orange engine honestly. "But it's not me I'm worried about."

As if sensing what he was going to say next, Dr. Moon poked her head out of the cab. "I'm afraid Luke's sessions with me must remain confidential." She said, bluntly. Softening her tone, she added "It will take time, but Luke will recover. I can guarantee it."

"Well, that's a relief," said Geoffrey, exhaling. "We can't thank you enough for coming, Doc."

"I'm just doing my job," she replied modestly, tucking her clipboard under her arm. She frowned when she saw Rusty sitting idly by. "Didn't I see you by the incline earlier?" She asked in confusion.

"My generator gave out on me when I tried to shunt some trucks." Rusty explained. "Duncan had to rescue me and take me down to await Paxton's return from Brendam before I go on to Vicarstown for repairs."

Dr. Moon nodded affirmatively. "Of course. I do hope you feel better soon," She said.

"Thank you," Replied Rusty, looking at Mr. White, who merely shrugged.

"I better head back." She added, with a final nod of farewell, she disappeared back into the cab, and Skarloey resumed his journey with a toot of his whistle.

"If I'm not back before you leave, I hope you're back at work soon, Rusty!" Skarloey called to Rusty, who blew his horn to say thank you, and goodbye.

….

Meanwhile, back in the tunnel, Luke couldn't come to a decision as what to do about the situation with Skarloey. His pondering gave him a 'headache' of sorts, and he felt even less capable of coming to a decision.

So, he decided to do the next best thing; sleep.

After all, he could think about it later; besides, he wouldn't have to talk to his friends yet. He'd talk to them later, he decided.

With that, he closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to settle before he eventually drifted off to Morpheus' comforting, non-judgmental hold.


End file.
